From The Darkest Side (REMAKE)
by Citrus6104
Summary: "Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai" Semula hidup Baekhyun berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. namun semuanya berubah saat sang ibu mengajaknya untuk bertemu calon ayah tirinya. [CHANBAEK! BAEKYEOL! YAOI! MATURE]
1. Chapter 1

**_From The Darkest Side_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Mysteri, lil-bit Thriller**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI! MATURE CONTENS**

 **A/N: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk me-remake novel yang super keren dari Santhy Agatha. As always, Pairingnya ChanBaek! Ada beberapa dialog yang aku tambahkan dan beberapa narasi yang aku ganti demi penyesuaian genre Boy x Boy. Respon positive juga menentukan update-nya ff-remake ini^^ Hope You Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai**

 **.**

 **...**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Baekhyun saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Baekhyun yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Baekhyun selalu mengenakan pakaian seadanya yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Baekhyun menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan kemeja yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya satupun kemeja yang setidaknya nyaman dipandang mata. Gajinya sebagai pelayan salah satu cafe di distrik Gangnam sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya selalu sibuk dengan karirnya sehingga ibunya tak mau repot-repot memikirkan tentang cara berpakaian anaknya atau pergaulannya sekalipun. Jessica, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Jessica lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun dan Jessica hanya bertemu saat Jessica pulang liburan ke rumah, biarpun Jessica benar-benar tidak masuk dalam kategori ibu, tapi Baekhyun selalu menyayangi dan menganggap Jessica sebagai ibunya, walaupun Jessica tidak mau dipanggil ibu, tapi tetap bagi pemuda mungil itu, Jessica-lah yang telah melahirkannya didunia ini walau bagi Baekhyun orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Jessica juga tidak peduli.

Baekhyun menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Jessica menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Baekhyun untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Jessica dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik berwarna merah gelap pada bibirnya yang indah, sehingga warna bibirnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnyya yang begitu mulus dan bersih. Dan hari ini adalah pertemuan makan siang pertama mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Chanyeol, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Chanyeol? Dia tahu segalanya...," Jessica tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Chanyeol ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Baekhyun menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Jessica, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai hoodie supreme usang hasil tabungan terakhirnya dengan Celana denim selutut sehingga ia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang tidak mempunyai selera fashion tinggi, tidak menarik, belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang mulai menebal dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Calon suami Jessica pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku se-sempurna Jessica, desah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Jessica tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Baekhyun belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Baekhyun sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Jessica rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Baekhyun segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Jessica?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Jessica mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Jessica, desah Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Saya Leeteuk, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Jessica dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Baekhyun terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Jessica pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Baekhyun tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Jessica yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Baekhyun akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Baekhyun selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Leeteuk membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Jessica langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Sayang," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Jessica, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Jessica untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak botak apalagi gendut, pria dewasa dihadapannya mempunyai surai merah kelam, Matanya cokelat gelap dan dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Chanyeol Park selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, Blasteran antara Inggris dan Korea hingga percampuran antar dua ras itu lah yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Jessica yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "Dan ini pasti Baekhyun," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Baekhyun menyadari dia ternganga ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Baekhyun, Putraku satu-satunya," Jessica berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Baekhyun, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Chanyeol sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya? "Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Chanyeol saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "Ayah" oleh remaja apalagi pemuda berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Chanyeol-ah."

Lelaki itu menatap Jessica tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Jessica, Chanyeol mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sedikit antipati kepada Chanyeol, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Jessica menoleh pada Baekhyun, "kau ingin ikut Baekhyunku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Baekhyun mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Baekhyun mengganggu.

Lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Baekhyun tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Chanyeol tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jessica dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Chanyeol sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Jessica dan Baekhyun.

Jessica dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Darling, kau salah, Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Jessica hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Baekhyun lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Baekhyun?!" sekali lagi Jessica menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Jessica marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Jessica dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan. "Baiklah Baekhyun, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Jessica tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Baekhyun memerah lucu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," katakatanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Jessica terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Jessica melirik Baekhyun dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Chanyeol, lalu menggandeng Jessica, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Baekhyun tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya

.

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya pemuda mungil itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati Baekhyun.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, sosok mungil dihadapannya ini adalah laki-laki namun, wajahnya polosnya, matanya yang tersenyum kala pemuda itu membuka matanya, kulitnya begitu lembut seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, seolah-olah menggoda para pria jantan untuk menyesap bibir itu hanya untuk merasakan manis alami. Onyx tajamnya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat pemuda ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, sosok Baekhyun ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi calon anak tirinya itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun dengan halus tapi sarat akan nafsu dan hasrat yang mendalam.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun, ingat itu."

.

 _"Kau milikku Baekhyun, ingat itu."_

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya.

Baekhyun tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Baekhyun mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Baekhyun menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Jessica dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Baekhyun mendekat ke arah meja kerja Chanyeol. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Baekhyun mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Chanyeol dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Baekhyun mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Chanyeol seperti orang asli Korea? Dan kakak lakilakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Inggris.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Chanyeol langsung memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, setidaknya Chanyeol lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Jessica? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol memang datang sendirian. "Jessica menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Chanyeol, menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau senang dengan kegiatanmu tadi?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Baekhyun buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Baekhyun termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Chanyeol?

.

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Jessica dan Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Jessica. Begitu Baekhyun berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Jessica langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Chanyeol sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Jessica agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Jessica.

 ** _Bukan Jessica yang diinginkannya..._**

 _"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?"_ suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Chanyeol langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Chanyeol dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Jessica, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Chanyeol marah.

 _"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya,"_ sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Chanyeol marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

 _"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang..."_ sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Chanyeol, _"...Aku menginginkan Baekhyun, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."_

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Chanyeol tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. _"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu Baekhyun untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya,"_ sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, _"...Jessica adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."_

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke rumah ini."

 _"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Jessica? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol. sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Jessica meremehkan dan menghina Baekhyun-ku secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?"_ sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

 _"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti_ _ **milikku**_ _, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."_

"Baekhyun bukan Milikmu."

 _"Dia akan menjadi_ _ **priaku**_ _, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Baekhyun adalah_ _ **milikku**_ _,"_ sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Baekhyun dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Baekhyun terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. _"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."_

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Chanyeol mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. _"Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Chanyeol, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu_ _ **apa yang akan terjadi**_ _kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."_

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **P.S Review Please? DO NOT BASH tapi Kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**S** osok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang." _

_"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Chanyeol mengancam._

 _Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Chanyeol, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu **apa yang akan terjadi** kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran." _

_Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri._

 _Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **From The Darkest Side**_

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N : Haai aku balik membawa chapter kedua dari FTDS. Semoga Suka dengan hasil remake saya. Sekali lagi, Seluruh ide cerita murni milik Santhy Agatha dan aku hanya me-remake novelnya ini. Dengan menambahkan dialog-dialog atau mengurangi agar sesuai dengan genre yang aku ambil, Boy x Boy. Tbh, aku agak susah me remake Novel ini karena cas aslinya itu Straight bukan Yaoi tapi karena paling ga bisa bikin GS, buat apa cowo secantik Baekhyun terus diubah gender jadi cewe kan ga banget(?) jadi berusaha buat bikin suasana Yaoi. Kritik saran sangat diperbolehkan demi kemajuan kemampuan menulisku~ dichapter ini mulai terungkap identitas asli walaupun masih samar. Okay, chekidot!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Chanyeol bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat laki-laki yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun di saat pemuda itu sedang tertidur?

Chanyeol harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Baekhyun, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Chanyeol bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Chanyeol cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Baekhyun adalah pria yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang pemuda mungil bersurai kehitaman itu ada di depan matanya. Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun, jangan lupakan itu."

.

 _Baekhyun bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya._

 _"Baekhyun, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan._

 _Baekhyun mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda._

 _Dengan bingung Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus, menggunakan baju bermotif doraemon dan dengan agak canggung dan mulai meneliti, tak dapat mengelak bahwa itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun_

 _"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Baekhyun, nenek tidak mau kau tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Baekhyun kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman._

 _"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."_

 _Baekhyun kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat._

 _Baekhyun tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan._

 _Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh._

 _Baekhyun langsung panic._

 ** _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !_**

 _Dengan gugup Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kecil._

 _Baekhyun kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi._

 _Baekhyun pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan_

 _karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati._

 _Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan._

 _Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."_

 _Baekhyun kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos._

 _Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun kecil._

 ** _Lari! Ayo lari!_**

 _Baekhyun berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Baekhyun kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku._

 _Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."_

 _Baekhyun kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Baekhyun kecil._

 _"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah._

 _Tanpa di duga Baekhyun kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya._

 _"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."_

 _Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"_

 _"Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun polos._

 _Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun kecil._

 _"Baekhyun...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."_

 _Baekhyun menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi._

 _Tangan Baekhyun kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengikuti mereka berdua._

 _Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Baekhyun kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Baekhyun kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum._

 _Baekhyun kecil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."_

 _Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Baekhyun. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh._

 _Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ? Tatapan mata Baekhyun menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Baekhyun mengenalinya._

 ** _"Chanyeol...?"_** _gumamnya ragu._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Chanyeol yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Chanlie."_

.

Baekhyun tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Chanyeol, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Baekhyun mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

 ** _"Kau milikku Baekhyun, jangan lupakan itu..."_**

.

Baekhyun terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Baekhyun mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Jessica sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Baekhyun, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian berwarna gading yang berdiri tegak dipojok ruangan. "Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian Tuan sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Baekhyun ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak sekali Jas-Jas dengan Brand terkenal dan juga kaos-kaos yang simple namun terlihat casual, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Baekhyun menjilat bibir tipis bagian bawahnya dengan perlahan –Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup atau ingin menolak namun tak bisa. Lagipula, Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kau pasti salah..." Baekhyun berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, apakah Chanyeol tetap berpendapat Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Jessica? Tapi, meskipun Chanyeol berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Baekhyun memutuskan. Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng pelan sehingga helai poni hitamnya bergerak sesuai dengan irama kepalanya. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Jessica atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Jessica pasti tidak akan suka kalau Baekhyun menggunakan pakaian dari kekasihnya itu. Dan mungkin Jessica akan meninggalkan kesan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat seperti pengemis dijalan yang hanya mendapatkan sebuah baju dan kemudian langsung memakainya. Well, siapa yang tau? "Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini..." jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya. Baekhyun termangu, mata buulan sabitnya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi. "Mari... airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.

Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran Citrus dengan Kayu Manis yang begitu menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Baekhyun lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan dengan perlahan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Baekhyun hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Baekhyun makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Baekhyun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Chanyeol, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Baekhyun, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman yang sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Baekhyun mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada seseorang sedang mandi walaupun mereka memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama? Dan Baekhyun menggerutu pelan mengingat sosok jangkung dihadapannya adalah sosok yang arogan dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Chanyeol menelusuri wajah dan leher Baekhyun yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Chanyeol, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu. Tapi pemuda mungil itu kembali membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh itu

 _dia kan kekasih ibuku.. mana mungkin ia tertarik dengan seorang pria_ ucap Baekhyun dibenak pikirannya. Sedikit terkekeh. Yah, aku sangat bodoh. –pikirnya. Lalu mulai melanjutkan acara mandinya yang sedikit tertunda. Mengabaikan sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri menyender dipintu yang tatapan tajamnya telah berganti menjadi raut kebingungan "Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Chanyeol lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Chanyeol menyiapkan bajunya? Baekhyun mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Chanyeol sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kibum –pelayan itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Chanyeol memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Chanyeol sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara pelayan pria itu –kibum berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Chanyeol yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan sifat aslinya? "Baju anda sudah disiapkan, tuan."

Baekhyun menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat kaos itu. Kaos itu berlengan panjang, terdapat motif garis berwarna putih memanjang dari bahu sampai pergelangan tangannya dan bermotif simple namun benar-benar terlihat sangat berkelas. Warnanya abu-abu, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada Kibum dan melirik pintu kamar sehingga terlihat seperti meminta Kibum untuk keluar. Kibum menunduk maklum dan tersenyum kecil, Lalu kemudian Kibum beranjak keluar, sekaligus memanggil salah satu maid wanita yang sepertinya memang sudah menjadi ahli fashion di mansion ini. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mulai menggunakan kaos dan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam yang sangat manis jika dipadukan dengan kaos abu-abu yang sedikit cerah. "Aku baru sadar jika aku ini tampan..." Pemuda mungil itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika tak dapat menahan tawanya. Sedikit menyisir poninya hingga sedikit menyamping. Puas mematut dirinya, Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan kedua bulan sabit itu sedikit membola, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang maid –pria dan wanita yang berdiri didekat pintu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat maid wanita itu membungkukan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menurut saat maid wanita itu memintanya untuk duduk dikursi khusus meja rias. Dan maid wanita itu mulai menghempaskan sehelai kain yang cukup besar lalu mengikatnya –tidak kencang disekitar leher Baekhyun

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut hitam Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kuno.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat segar, rambut hitamnya mulai ditata oleh si maid wanita. Dan hazel itu mulai meneliti, betapa bedanya Baekhyun saat ini. Kaos abu-abu yang ia pakai terlihat sangat modern. Warna abu-abu itu terlihat kontras sekali dengan warna kulit Baekhyun yang memang sepertinya mendapatkan sedikit warisan dari kulit Jessica yang memang sudah mulus. Baekhyun tersentak saat maid wanita itu mulai bergerak menggunting beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang mulai menebal. "Anda adalah pria tapi mengapa Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir, merapihkan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit terpotong tadi.

Baekhyun tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil memuji bayangannya sendiri. Lalu kemudian mata bulan sabit itu membola saat maid wanita itu mulai mengoleskan blenching dirambutnya. Rambutnya akan diwarnai rupanya. "Eung, Maaf Nyonya tapi... Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengganti warna rambutku," Bola matanya bergerak-gerak aneh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya takut ia tidak cocok jika rambut hitamnya diwarnai dengan warna aneh-aneh. Baekhyun melirik maid dari cermin dan melihat maid wanita itu tersenyum. "Tuan Muda Chanyeol ingin melihat anda dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan" dan maid wanita itu mulai bergerak mewarnai rambut hitamnya.

Hah?

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Baekhyun termangu, lalu teringat pesan Chanyeol tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Chanyeol bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Chanyeol dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang makan

.

Lelaki itu menatap Leeteuk lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun,

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Baekhyun yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja rambut-rambut hitam Baekhyun sisa hasil make over Baekhyun tadi.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Chanlie."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, menatap Kepala Pelayan itu dengan angkuh lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Leeteuk, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Leeteuk, suaranya masih datar.

Chanlie tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang. Chanlie terlihat menyeramkan dengan tatapan angkuhnya namun, terlihat beratus-ratus kali lebih menyeramkan jika sedang tersenyum manis. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Chanyeol... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Chanlie beranjak tepat di hadapan Leeteuk yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Leeteuk cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Chanlie dengan nada malasnya yang biasa dan mengangguk-anggu bijak, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Chanlie tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

 _Ah... Kenapa Tuan Chanyeol tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Leeteuk akhirnya.

Sosok berambut merah kelam itu terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Chanlie menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Leeteuk tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Leeteuk mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Leeteuk mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Baekhyun bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka. Senyum Chanlie muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Leeteuk, dia lalu menatap Leeteuk ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Leeteuk segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Chanlie."

Chanlie terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Leeteuk langsung pucat pasi begitu Chanlie mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Leeteuk kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Chanlie pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya. "Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Chanlie, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Chanlie terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Leeteuk menatap Chanlie dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Chanlie mampu, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Chanlie memastikan kalau Leeteuk tahu bahwa Chanlie mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Chanlie tampak puas dengan sikap diam Leeteuk, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Chanyeol," Chanlie merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Baekhyun yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat aura cantik Baekhyunku lenyap," tiba-tiba Chanlie menoleh kepada Leeteuk, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Leeteuk langsung mengangguk. Sebenarnya mencoba mengelak bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pria yang seharusnya terlahir dengan kodrat tampan namun disamping itu, Leeteuk tak dapat mengelak bahwa Baekhyun tampan dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling menjijikan yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." api di mata Chanlie menyala, sudut bibirnya menyeringai tajam "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Leeteuk makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Chanlie memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Leeteuk berdoa, untuk Jessica. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Chanlie padanya, Leeteuk berharap agar Tuan Chanyeol bisa membujuk Tuan Chanlie untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jessica.

.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tadi Chanyeol mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya? "Kau manis sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Baekhyun, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih, tapi aku adalah pria" gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jessica di sana.

"Jessica tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Chanyeol tenang. Lalu mendahului Baekhyun ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Dengan patuh Baekhyun duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?" Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Jessica terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Baekhyun tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Jessica? Kenapa bukan 'ibu atau mama' ?", Chanyeol bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Baekhyun terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Baekhyun berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Jessica tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada remaja seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Chanyeol langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Chanyeol sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Chanyeol terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Baekhyun sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol tadi... Apa maksudnya?

.

Jessica terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Jessica mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Chanyeol.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Jessica menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Chanyeol adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Jessica sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Chanyeol pertama kalinya, Jessica langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Chanyeol juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Jessica tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Chanyeol.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Chanyeol selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Jessica sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Jessica, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Jessica perlu memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Jessica dengan keahliannya yang membuat Jessica hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku.

Jessica bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Chanyeol, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Jessica melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku.

Senyum Jessica makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

 _"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun."_

Langkah Jessica langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

 _"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Chanyeol, semua harus yang terbaik untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan kaos-kaos yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"_

Suara itu... Jessica mengernyit, itu suara Leeteuk, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Jessica tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Baekhyun? Yeah, memang Jessica juga mengakui bahwa putranya itu cukup manis dalam kategori pria tapi –hey! Jesssica yakin dirinya dan Baekhyun sama sekali bukan dalam level yang sama.

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Chanyeol dan memastikan Leeteuk dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Baekhyun.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan kaos? Jessica langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Leeteuk kepdada Chanyeol, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Jessica berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Chanyeol lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Chanyeol dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Jessica sebelumnya.

.

Jessica mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai suterahasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Jessica telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Chanyeol.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Jessica melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Jessica melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Jessica memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Apakah Chanyeol masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Jessica tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Jessica masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Jessica mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki.,

Jessica mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Jessica melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Jessica membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Jessica ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Baekhyun! Ada Baekhyun yang sedang berlutut membenarkan tali sepatunya, Baekhyun yang menggunakan seragam khas pelayan cafe sedang tersenyum singkat pada salah satu pelanggan, Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa riang dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun yang sedang mensejajarkan tingginya dan bercakap-cakap dengan Anak kecil yang sedang menangis di taman bermain...

Jessica membuka semua album foto itu kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Baekhyun sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Jessica mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Jessica, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Chanyeol ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Jessica lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang. "Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Jessica ketika mendengarkan suara Chanyeol. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jessica mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya, lalu tersenyum manis yang sayangnya malah terlihat mengerikan.

"Chanyeol… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Jessica gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Chanyeol terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Chanyeol tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Jessica sayang?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Jessica menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Chanyeol berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Jessica menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Chanyeol terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Chanyeol akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… " sosok itu menyeringai.

"Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jessica mengernyit, Chanyeol akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Chanyeol? Apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol tadi? Jessica mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Chanyeol bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Chanyeol berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Jessica sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Jessica.

Otomatis Jessica melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Jessica? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Chanyeol berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Chanyeol… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Jessica terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Chanyeol yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Chanyeol menatap langsung ke mata Jessica, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Jessica, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggelenggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Chanyeol sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Jessica, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Jessica dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Jessica sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Jessica pucat pasi, shock...

"Apa?"

"Hmmm," Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Chanyeol," Jessica mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Chanyeol sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Jessica seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Chanyeol," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Jessica dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Chanyeol misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Chanyeol yang keji, entah karena nada suara Chanyeol, detik itulah Jessica sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Jessica berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Chanyeol menahannya, tiba-tiba Jessica menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Chanyeol, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Chanyeol mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Jessica, membuat Jessica memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Chanyeol tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata bulat itu berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Jessica gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Chanyeol itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Jessica pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Jessica mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita, "Artis Byun Soyeon atau kerap disapa Jessica kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Chanyeol mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih "tangga." Senyum mempesona Chanyeol muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Jessica pucat pasi, Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Chanyeol? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Jessica yakin Chanyeol tidak segansegan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Chanyeol," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Jessica mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Chanyeol mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Jessica yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Chanyeol mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Jessica tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Jessica.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Chanyeol mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Jessica, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Chanyeol… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Chanlie, sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jessica, mata Jessica membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup dahi Jessica, lalu mendorong Jessica pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Jessica berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon... Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terakhir?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Chanyeol melepas ikatan di mulut Jessica.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Jessica bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya!

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Chanyeol sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Jessica masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Jessica masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya. "Ah… Masih hidup?" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengamati posisi Jessica yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Jessica yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Jessica penuh rasa humor.

Jessica mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Jessica mencoba menatap Chanyeol, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Chanyeol tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **PS: Padahal pengen pake nama Richard tapi kesannya Bule banget jd makenya nama China-nya Chanyeol... Chanlie. Aku udh remake sampai sekitar Chapter 5 so, kalo review mendukung dan mood ngeposting ada, aku bakal fast update lagi^^**

 **P.S.S: Byun Twins Buntu... terpaksa dihiatuskan huhu**

 **.**

 **Thanks To:**

 **skeyou ||** Tarisya679 **|| Tyanra Park ||** kjung355 **|| nabilasahda ||** umroyaya1 **|| Love654 ||** Dheacho **|| EXO12LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jessica mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Jessica mencoba menatap Chanyeol, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Chanyeol tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 7.107 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N : Big Thanks untuk semuaa readers yang udh mau repot2 follow+fav+review buat ff remake abal-abal ini:) di chapter ini masa lalu Chanyeol dan Chanlie mulai terungkap but masih banyak hal rahasia lainnya~ Jangan Lupa Review di chapter ini! Kalo aku da typo atau bahasa yg kurang enak silahkan dituang direview yaa! Jangan lupa jelasin typo-nya itu ada di scene yg mana'-' Ada kejutan menanti di chapter depan so, review juseyong :^**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Baekhyun.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol melangkah di depan Baekhyun, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Baekhyun menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Chanyeol berusaha mencegah Baekhyun menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihat, ...di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung lunglai, hingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Baekhyun lamat-lamat mendengar suara Chanyeol memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Chanyeol lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang.

.

Baekhyun terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Chanyeol".

Lalu Chanyeol mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun dari Chanyeol sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. "Jessica…." suara Baekhyun menghilang.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Baekhyun, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Jessica terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Chanyeol tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengamati kesedihan di mata Chanyeol dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Jessica tetap ibunya, dan Baekhyun masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Jessica telah tiada, dan harapan Baekhyun seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Baekhyun muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

.

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Baekhyun sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan airmata dengan tatapan kosong.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Jessica ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Leeteuk, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Jessica yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Chanyeol mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Chanyeol hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Chanlie _"_ _Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Chanyeol."_ gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Chanlie terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, _"Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Jessica melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Baekhyun sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"_

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Chanyeol geram.

Chanlie mengangkat bahu, _"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Chanyeol… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Baekhyun, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Baekhyun sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku."_ gumam Chanlie sombong.

Chanyeol menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Baekhyun? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Chanlie tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar _, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Chanyeol, kita berdua..."_ , gumamnya puas, membuat Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. _"...Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Baekhyun, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Baekhyun menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Baekhyun.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Jessica, mencari-cari informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"_

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanlie, membuat tawa Chanlie makin keras. _"...Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku,"_ Chanlie terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming sehingga Chanlie terkekeh lagi, _"Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu,"_ tatapan Chanlie berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, _"Sekarang tanpa adanya Jessica, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan milikku."_

"Dia bukan milikmu!", potong Chanyeol marah.

Chanlie menatap Chanyeol penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, _"Cemburu Chanyeol? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan….. "_ tawa Chanlie membahana di ruangan itu. _"Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Baekhyun, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."_

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Jessica yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Chanyeol berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Jessica, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Chanyeol seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Jessica adalah calon istrinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Baekhyun lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi. "Kenapa?" alis Chanyeol tampak mengernyit

."Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Chanyeol berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolaholah orang lain yang berdiri di situ. "Apa?" Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ganjil. "Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Baekhyun menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Chanlie...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat. Derap langkahnya begitu menegangkan. "Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Chanyeol berhenti mendekati Baekhyun, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Jessica memiliki anak gelap."

 ** _"_** ** _Apakah kau ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?"_**. Itu suara Sehun, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Chanyeol yang sangat setia. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Baekhyun tahu tentang itu semua."

 ** _"_** ** _Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."_** suara itu masih sedingin es. Ritme vocalnya begitu datar. Sehingga seseorang yang tak berbicara langsung dengan Sehun tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana raut wajah anak buah kepercayaan Chanyeol itu.

"Bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Baekhyun dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Baekhyun. Sampai Baekhyun tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Chanlie muncul dan menguasainya, Baekhyun tampak ketakutan, Chanyeol memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Chanlie.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Chanlie. "Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Chanlie tersenyum sinis, _"Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"_

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Chanyeol menatap Chanlie tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Chanlie terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, _"Aku tidak janji."_ Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Chanyeol menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

.

 _Chanyeol tidak memiliki Chanlie di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Chanyeol mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan._

 _Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Chanyeol yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan._

 _Rupanya itulah saat pertama Chanlie bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya._

 _Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Chanlie selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga._

 _Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Chanyeol selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Chanyeol tidak merasa pernah melakukannya._

 _Chanyeol kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Chanyeol ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segansegan memukul Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya._

 _Pertama kali Chanlie berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Chanyeol melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri._

 _"_ _Aku Chanlie." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."_

 _Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Chanyeol, Chanlielah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Chanlie adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan._

 _Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya._

 _Chanyeol tidak mau Chanlie lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Chanyeol lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Chanlie dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Chanyeol diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Chanyeol. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Chanyeol, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Chanyeol. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Chanyeol sebelumnya._

 _Bahkan Chanliepun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Chanyeol lengah dan Chanlie berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Baekhyun._

 _Obsesi itu yang membuat Chanlie semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Chanlie memiliki Baekhyun begitu kuat sehingga Chanyeol sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama_

.

Chanlie memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Chanlie bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Baekhyun. Benarkah pemuda manis ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Baekhyun takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Chanlie. Baekhyun adalah pemuda mungil satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Baekhyun waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Chanlie saat itu sudah siap membunuh Baekhyun. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Chanlie yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Chanlie menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Baekhyun. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Chanlie menunduk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun, menyentuh dadanya yang rata, dan membelainya dengan lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan pria atau wanita, Chanlie hanya mengetahui satu hal: nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada manusia.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Baekhyun, meresapi harumnya pria itu yang jauh lebih menggoda dari jalang-jalang diluar sana. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya memanas. Chanlie mulai bergerak lebih jauh, mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasa tubuh pria mungil itu yang sangat terasa memabukkan. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas puting kecoklatan milik pemuda mungil dibawahnya, Chanlie mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang binatang buas yang memberi tanda kepada mangsanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Baekhyun, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan pria mungil itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Baekhyun. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Chanlie akan mengambil Baekhyun, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Surai cokelat itu mengayun pelan, mengikuti irama pijakan kakinya yang melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas putingnya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

Chanyeol memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Baekhyun menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. "Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

DI depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita entertainment dunia artis yang begitu pelik.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jessica mempunyai seorang putra yang dirahasiakan." Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Baekhyun masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Baekhyun nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Onyx kelam itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Chanyeol bukan?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Baekhyun, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Baekhyun."

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Chanyeol itu.

.

Tetapi Chanyeol yang sekarang makan malam dengan Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahya pelan, gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Baekhyun juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Baekhyun dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin membuat ketakutannya menguap.

Baekhyun meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit membungkukan tubuh mungilnya pada Chanyeol dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Chanyeol yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Chanyeol, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Baekhyunie? Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Mata sipitnya membola. Debar di jantung Baekhyun makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat. "Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Chanyeol masih berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap piyama biru muda Baekhyun yang sedikit kebesaran sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh namun sangat membangkitkan hasrat itu. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Baekhyun, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Baekhyun gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Chanyeol di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Chanyeol-ssi." Suara Baekhyun pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan di belakang Baekhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Chanyeol yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol dalam mimpi Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Chanlie'...

Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Baekhyun harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Baekhyun merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Baekhyun waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Leeteuk." Suara Leeteuk sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah pria dewasa itu akan kembali lembut padanya? Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. "Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Baekhyun merapikan rambut cokelatnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Leeteuk tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk sarapan." Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Leeteuk.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Leeteuk yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan Baekhyun. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Chanyeol ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Leeteuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Baekhyun termangu. Kenapa Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Leeteuk tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Leeteuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Leeteuk. "Eh... iya.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda terus melakukannya"

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Leeteuk berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Leeteuk. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

.

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Baekhyun melirik berkas-berkas itu, Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Baekhyun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Chanyeol, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Chanyeol yang biasa. Baekhyun menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Baekhyun masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Chanyeol mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Chanyeol yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Baekhyun... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Baekhyun sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Chanyeol dan kakak Chanyeol yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Junsu." Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Junsu... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Junsu meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Baekhyun menatap foto Junsu di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Junsu pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putra yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Baekhyun mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Baekhyun... putra Junsu adalah dirimu." Chanyeol melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Baekhyun, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Baekhyun menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Baekhyun mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, sangat mirip dengan rambut hitamnya yang dulu sebelum Chanyeol memaksa mengganti warna rambutnya, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Jessica... tetapi Baekhyun menyadari dia percaya kepada Chanyeol, Junsu adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Baekhyun, itu terlalu formal." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Baekhyun, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Jessica membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Junsu akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Junsu kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Junsu karena telah memperkosa Jessica. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Junsu begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

Baekhyun menganga kecil. "Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Junsu secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Chanyeol mendorong album foto itu kepada Baekhyun. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Baekhyun ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Baekhyun secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Baekhyun membuka album-album foto itu. Chanyeol benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Chanyeol melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan seorang putra yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu

seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Baekhyun ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Junsu memintaku menjagamu. Junsu meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Junsu, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Jessica sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Jessica.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Baekhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Jessica, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Junsu, untuk menjagamu sebagai putraku." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Jessica, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Baekhyun anaknya, Chanyeol lebih tertarik menjadikan Baekhyun pendamping hidupnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Chanyeol begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Jessica menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Chanyeol menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Jessica meninggal dan..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Baekhyun tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Junsu yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Chanyeol melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh binar ketertarikan. "Baiklah Chanyeol, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku." Untuk sejenak, Chanyeol melemah. Chanyeol mulai paham mengapa Chanlie begitu terobsesi pada pemuda berumur 20 tahun ini. Senyuman polosnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jantungnya adalah hal paling sialan di nomor urut dua setelah sosok Chanlie.

 _Jantungnya sama sekali tidak menerima perintahnya untuk melemahkan detaknya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan._

Namun Chanyeol menikmati. Rasa menyesakkan itu begitu mengasyikan.

.

 _"_ _Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik."_ Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Chanyeol, _"Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."_

"Diam Chanlie!" Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

Sosok itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh –tampak tak peduli perkataan Chanyeol _"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."_

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Baekhyun pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Chanyeol mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Chanlie hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, _"Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Chanyeol? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."_

Chanyeol terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Baekhyun, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Baekhyun daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Chanlie mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Chanyeol, dia menatap Chanyeol penuh spekulasi.

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"_

"Aku akan melakukannya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan lantang.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar sosok itu tertawa meremehkan. _"Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi... Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku."_

Tawa Chanlie masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

.

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk menatap ragu ke arah Chanyeol, tahu kalau Chanlie mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu..." lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "...Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster... Leeteuk membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Chanlie, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Leeteuk takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Chanlie. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Chanyeol mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Chanyeol, Leeteuk akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Baekhyun dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Chanlie, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Daehyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Jessica membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Jessica itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Yongguk menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Daehyun tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Jessica melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

Yongguk mengambil berkas Daehyun dan mengamati foto Baekhyun yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Baekhyun?" Yongguk menatap foto yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang foto bersama teman satu klubnya. Tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat begitu manis. "dia pria, tapi sangat manis. Sepertinya ia lebih dominan mewarisi gen kecantikan ibunya." Yongguk mengangguk-angguk kecil melihat foto Baekhyun dan foto Jessica dikedua tangannya "Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Daehyun tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Jessica sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Yongguk menatap Daehyun dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Baekhyun berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun."

Daehyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Baekhyun berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Baekhyun berada, pemuda manis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Daehyun bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Jessica, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, Park Chanyeol menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Jessica dia sangat sudah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Yongguk mengusulkan.

Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Park Chanyeol? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Park Chanyeol selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Yongguk, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Yongguk. Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Daehyun menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Chanyeol. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Daehyun bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik..

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **P.S: Chapter depan ada NC kalo mau fast update jangan lupa review:^**

 **Thanks to; exotob[** udh update kan nih~ aku juga mikir berkali-kali buat nentuin nama chanlie atau richard:' thanks udh review! Jangan lupa review lagi heheh **] || Littlehorie[** aku udh mikirin ini dari lama aminn... sujud syukur kalo feelnya kerasa:)awalnya ga pede but yaudahlah(?) mknya remake novel ini soalnya g bs berenti trs bayangin chanbaek xD terimakasih udh review **] || Love654[** Nh udh diupdate:) review lg yaa **] || umroyaya1[** NC? Chap depan ada NC loh makanya review lagi yaa kalo mau liat adegan livenya *kedipkedip* **] || cbshipper[** Yap novel ini emg agak horror but romancenya juga bikin kesemsem sendiri kebelakangnya... thnks udh review:) review lg yaah **] || hlmtns23[** aku lbh suka bxb drpd gs jadi ya gini... terimakasih^^ aminn semoga ngefeel trs yaa **] || skeyou[** Nah disini udh kejawab belum pertanyaannya? Ah terimakasih atas koreksinya^^ membantu sekali. Review lagi yah~ **] || Tyanra Park[** Big thanks buat km yg mau review panjang-panjang gitu.. terharu sumpah *nangis bombay* kdg kalo mau ngerayu org emg harus tau tempat sm situasi ya *plak yup, ak pribadi lebih suka sm karakter chanlie disini yang bangsat bngt dan paling ga bisa nahan kalo Chanyeol udh jadi org yg bangsat T-T but karakter Chanyeol disini juga bikin kesemsem dari segi romancenya... makasih udh review yaa^^ ditunggu review yg akan dtg.. boleh ko manggil aku apa aja. Manggil aku yeol' wifeu juga gapapa *digampar mamih* **] || chimnm[** gimana?udh terjawab blm pertanyaannya? Siapa si yg bisa nahan hasrat buat ga nyium mamih/? Udh diupdate ya.. thanks reviewnya^^ **] || cntyathalia[** atau apa? Haha udh kejawab kan? Terimakasih reviewnya^^ udh dilanjut yaa **] || Suci Maryam[** maklumin emg semua cbshipper itu pasti kalo udh di kmr mandi berduaan mikir ujung-ujungnya ada adegan masuk memasuki(?) blm ketinggalan banyak kok so, ttp ikutin ff ini ya... btw Ncnya chap depan loh... review lagi juseyo *kedip kedip* **|| EXO12LOVE[** thanks udh review.. udah dilanjut nih.. review jangan lupa ya^^ **] || Dheacho[** Udh terjawab blm dichap ini? Kkk xD iya maaf klo ga nyaman ya'-' terimakasih udh koreksi jd berasa ada yg perhatiin:') *author kurang belayan* ini udh diupdate ya~ jangan lupa review yg panjang lagi(?) terimakasih! **|| bungaapi[** aah terharu akhirnya ada yg tepuk tangan *nangis bombay* maaf klo feel antara Chanlie sm Chanyeol blm bise kebaca yaa. Chanlie sm Chanyeol itu mukanya sama-sama Park Chanyeol kok(?) soal sisi gelapnya, semoga udh terjawab di chapter ini yaa'-']b

 **Thanks to Silent Reader, Followers dan Following!**

 **Adios! *smirk bareng Chanlie* Sampai bertemu lagi~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Masih jelas diingatan Baekhyun saat ia berumur 12 tahun, ia sedang bermain bola ditaman dengan kawanan rumahnya pada satu hari sebelum natal tiba. namun ia terjatuh dan berakhir menangis karena darah yang ia keluarkan cukup banyak. Kebetulan Jessica berada dijalan pulang bekerja saat itu. Baekhyun menatap Jessica yang juga menatapnya saat itu. Namun Jessica tak berani mendekat dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun disana diiringi ejekan yang di lontarkan oleh teman-temannya.._

 _Namun saat Baekhyun tiba dirumah, remaja berumur dua belas tahun itu langsung disambut Jessica yang sedang bertolak pinggang didepan pintu kamarnya. Untuk sekedar penghormatan, Baekhyun membungkuk dan bergegas berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Langkah mungilnya terhenti saat suara nyaring sang ibu membentak dan merasuki telinganya. "_ ** _Aku melihatmu menangis lalu teman-temanmu mengelilingimu dan kemudian mengejekmu. Kenapa kau diam saja?!"_** _Baekhyun maih terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab._ ** _"Apa kau ingin tumbuh menjadi pria yang lemah?"_** _Jessica maju satu langkah. Kemudian menggeram marah saat anak satu-satunya itu sama sekali tak menanggapi omelannya._ ** _"Byun Baekhyun, Jawab aku!"_**

 _ **"APA PEDULIMU!"**_ _Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua belas tahun, Baekhyun berani membentak ibunya dengan lantang saat itu._ ** _"Kalau kau sudah melihat anakmu diejek, dipermalukan lalu terluka parah mengapa kau tak mendatangiku saat itu?"_** _raut wajah Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan bentakannya. Ucapannya begitu lantang namun wajahnya sudah sembab oleh air mata dan menahan raut ketakutan._ ** _"bukankah saat kau pulang kau hanya perlu menyambutku dengan pelukan atau setidaknya ucapan selamat natal?"_** _Jessica masih menatap putranya dengan raut angkuh kebanggaannya. Berjalan bergerak menjauhi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang wanita itu lipat dibawah dadanya._

 _ **"Untuk apa aku mengucapkan hal yang tidak perlu..."**_

 _Jessica memutar tubuhnya. Menatap tubuh ringkih putranya yang membelakanginya. Tatapannya sedikit melembut saat melihat bahu anaknya bergetar pelan._ ** _"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan mengobatimu."_** _Jessica telah berbaik hati menawarkan pengobatan._ ** _"Yeah, kau keluar rumah dengan membawa namaku jadi, aku tidak ingin orang-orang berprasangka buruk padaku"_**

 _Baekhyun terkekeh dan kemudian tertawa prihatin._ ** _"Orang-orang tidak mengenalku sebagai anakmu. Teman-temanku saja selalu mengejekku kalau aku tidak mempunyai ibu yang selalu datang saat mengambil hasil ujian anaknya..."_** _Baekhyun mengusap pelan matanya. Dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan ibunya namun matanya menatap lantai marmer rumahnya._ ** _"... Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, Jess..."_**

 _Baekhyun kembali bergerak untuk segera memasuki kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja._ ** _"Selamat Natal, Ibu... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."_** _lalu kemudian pintu kamar remaja itu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Jessica yang mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _ **From The Darkest Side**_

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 9.736 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N : Big Thanks untuk semuaa readers yang udh mau repot2 follow+fav+review buat ff remake abal-abal ini:) Ada rated M-nya di chap ini dan aku harap kalo ga suka yaoi atau gay, homo dll harap klik close tab ya~ aku ketar-ketir/? Pas ngetik bagian chap ini.. takut ada kata yg ga sesuai atau gimana... sempet ga pede juga tapi ga mau php ke readers jadi, Jangan Lupa Review di chapter ini! Kalo aku da typo atau bahasa yg kurang enak silahkan dituang direview yaa! Jangan lupa jelasin typo-nya itu ada di scene yg mana'-' Maaf kalo ga sreg... maaf kalo feelnya kurang tapi ttp ga nerima BASH ya.. tapi kritik saran membangun sangat diperbolehkan**

 **...**

 **..**

.

"Junsu sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Junsu, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Chanyeol mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Baekhyun dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Jessica kau bekerja di sebuah Cafe di Distrik Gangnam... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Chanyeol berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Chanyeol begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Baekhyun, di sana ada foto Junsu dan dengan rinci Chanyeol menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Junsu waktu wisuda..." Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Junsu mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Junsu tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Junsu harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Junsu sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Junsu ditugaskan kesalah satu cabang perusahaan di Jepang, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Junsu sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Junsu harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Chanyeol tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Junsu.."

Baekhyun mendengarkan kisah Chanyeol dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Chanyeol di hati Baekhyun, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Junsu, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

.

Baekhyun membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Jessica. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena sekrang dia baru sadar, sebenci-bencinya Jessica padanya, pasti ibunya itu juga mencintainya dan menyayanginya walau hanya sedikit.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Junsu, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Chanyeol dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Baekhyun mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Chanyeol berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Baekhyun. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Baekhyun mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Chanlie lah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Chanlie melakukannya dengan tangan dan seluruh raga Chanyeol.

.

"Bakar Cafe itu nanti malam." Chanlie memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Sehun di sana menyahut dengan patuh, _**"Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."**_

Chanlie meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Sehun untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu Cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja terbakar habis. Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan cafe kecil tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Baekhyun mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Baekhyun membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Baekhyun membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Chanyeol mengusulkan ketika Baekhyun menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Yeol... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Chanyeol. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan. "Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Chanyeol yang ditemui oleh Baekhyun setiap harinya, hanya Chanyeol teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Chanyeol sangat rumit dan Baekhyun harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan sekedar mengantarkan makanan dari dapur ke meja pelanggan. Tetapi Chanyeol dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Baekhyun berkembang kepada Chanyeol. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan pangeran-pangeran kerajaan. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Baekhyun. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Chanyeol yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Chanyeol selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersama Chanyeol, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Park Chanyeol?

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Chanyeol pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putra Junsu. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Baekhyun sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi jika Chanyeol bukanlah gay sepertinya. Buktinya saja, Chanyeol masih tertarik pada ibunya, kan? Penghalang lainnya adalah usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Jessica daripada melirik pria yang sudah jelas tidak bermartabat seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Baekhyun berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

.

Chanlie merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Chanyeol dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Baekhyun di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Chanyeol terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Baekhyun, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Chanlie tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Chanyeol sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Chanlie hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Baekhyun, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

 _Tunggu Baekhyun, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.._

.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Chanyeol meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Chanyeol, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sungguh Baekhyun, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Tuan Putri, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Bodoh, aku ini seorang pria, jika kau tak lupa" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hn. Aku selalu sadar namun, wajah manismu terkadang meragukanku..." Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi pria yang lebih muda hingga Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan mantan calon ayah tirinya itu.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur, mengajak Baekhyun ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya kedua tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya dan kemudian Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun yang begitu melekuk, dibimbingnya Baekhyun mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Chanyeol, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Chanyeol menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

 **[WARNING! 17+ CONTENS]**

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Baekhyun, dan memagut bibir bawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Baekhyun menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Baekhyun supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Baekhyun membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Baekhyun dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Baekhyun." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya. Namun ketika Chanyeol bergerak ingin meraup bibirnya, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku pria, Yeol.. aku tidak ingin melakukannya ketika tidak ada cinta didalamnya.."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberikan tanda bahwa pria berusia 36 tahun itu sangat menginginkannya. "Aku mencintaimu..." Chanyeol mengecup sensual leher pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya didepaan dada Chanyeol. Berusaha memberi jarak. "Kau masih normal, Yeol... Kau menyukai ibuku.. kita tidak bisa.." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol untuk menjauhi tubuh raksasa itu. "ngh..." satu desah halus mulai keluar dari lidah pria yang lebih muda. Baekhyun dengan segera mengutuk bibirnya yang lancang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menatap dalam Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan lalu pria jangkung itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. Lalu merendahkan kepalanya menuju telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Aku piir... cinta tak hanya diantara pria dengan wanita..." Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Chanyeol begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Baekhyun seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

Kesan pertama Baekhyun atas kamar Chanyeol adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berpikir. Chanyeol begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Baekhyun hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Baekhyun ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Chanyeol sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Baekhyun, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Chanyeol mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan dengan perlahan melepas kancing kemeja berwarna putih Baekhyun, setelah seluruh kancing terlepas, dengan perlahan Chanyeol terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, merobek kaus dalam yang dipakai oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya melemparnya entah kemana dan kembali menyesap dalam bibir tipis yang mulai menjadi candu baginya, "Ah... indahnya.. Baekhyun yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Chanyeol bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting didada Baekhyun, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol... jangan... jangan disitu." Baekhyun mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di puting kecoklatannya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan bagian selatannya yang mulai mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Baekhyun sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Baekhyunie? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?" Chanyeol mulai menurunkan kecupannya, terus turun kebawah hingga sampai pada bagian selatan Baekhyun. Masih terbungkus rapih dibalik celana bahannya namun kejantanan pria mungil itu sudah sangat mendesak Chanyeol untuk membuka kain yang sangat mengganggu itu.. " –Argh!" Jemari Chanyeol bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Baekhyun, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Chanyeol. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap celananya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya, dan mulai menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Dengan ahlinya Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan daging tak bertulang yang sebelumnya menyesap habis putingnya kini telah mengecupi kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi celana dengan begitu dalam. Menjilatnya dengan penuh hasrat memuaskan dan Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika Chanyeol mulai menarik celananya dan kembali melemparnya seperti pakaiannya. "Oh.. ya Chanyeol.. yaa... di situ Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengerang putus asa, penisnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Chanyeol yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Baekhyun tersiksa lama-lama, setelah Chanyeol membuka celananya, Chanyeol menunduk. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap kejantanan Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, kepalanya naik-turun secara berirama, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya hingga ranjang ikut mendecit mengiringi desahan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung usai.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Baekhyun seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Chanyeol mengamati setiap reaksi Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini jemari nakal itu mulai merembet kebagian bokong sintal pria yang sedang berada dibawah kungkungannya itu. menggesek jemarinya disekitar lubang Baekhyun dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Baekhyun makin kencang, membuat mata Chanyeol berkabut penuh gairah.

"Baekhyunie yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Baekhyun membuat pemuda itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hati. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menjaga supaya Baekhyun terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Chanyeol akan terus menggoda Baekhyun sampai tiba saatnya tubuh candu itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, di lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Baekhyun menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh lubang anusnya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu lubang miliknya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mengusap titik paling sensitif di lubang Baekhyun dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Chanyeol tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Baekhyun sedikit iri saat melihat tubuh itu berkembang dengan baik sedangkan tubuhnya yang ama sekali tak dapat berbentuk walaupun ia sudah workout di gym sekalipun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menyernyir bingung. "Kenapa, Sayang?" dan semakin bingung saat lelaki **nya** hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menarik leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan mengusak wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol. "aku cukup iri dengan bentuk tubuhmu..."dan kemudian Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Tidak ingin suasana sensual mereka menghilang begitu saja.

"Hn. Bentuk tubuhku memang ditakdirkan untuk menyatu dengan bentuk tubuhmu..." dan kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol melepas celananya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa takut.

Chanyeol rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Baekhyun dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu..."

Baekhyun percaya. Kelembutan di mata Chanyeol membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Baekhyun membuka dirinya untuk Chanyeol, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek lubang bagian bawahnya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Baekhyun.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Chanyeol berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap sayu Chanyeol karena menahan ereksi penisnya yang selalu bergesekan dengan penis Chanyeol. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki lubang anal Baekhyun yang terasa begitu sesak. Tetapi Baekhyun terasa sangat sempit sehingga Chanyeol harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Chanyeol menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Baekhyun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di lubang analnya.

Baekhyun menjerit, mencakar lengan Chanyeol meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, diiringi erangan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Chanyeol sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Baekhyun, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Chanyeol berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Chanyeol serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apakah rasanya begitu sakit, sayangku?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun cemas. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Chanyeol di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menerima jawaban Baekhyun, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau sempit sekali Baekhyun... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Chanyeol berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Baekhyun bergerak berlawanan dengan pinggul si dominan. Mengikuti Chanyeol membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Chanyeol pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Baekhyun akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Chanyeol mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sedangkan cairan miliknya dengan kurang ajarnya, keluar dan mengotori perut sixpack milik Chanyeol. Melihatnya membuat Baekhyun merona lucu

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Baekhyun yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh pemuda mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Chanyeol, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Kejantanannya diremas dengan penuh hasrat. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Baekhyun, dari dada turun ke penisnya dan memainkan jemari itu di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Chanyeol yang dicintainya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Baekhyun dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya. Chanyeol mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol lalu memandang Chanyeol sayu sehingga terlihat begitu mengundang nafsu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang sangat diinginkannya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Baekhyun, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Baekhyun mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena meskipun ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Chanyeol memasukinya, namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Chanyeol sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Baekhyun dan bibir bawah Baekhyun, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Chanyeol tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Baekhyun ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Baekhyun hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Chanyeol menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Baekhyun begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Baekhyun. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Chanyeol...?" Suara pemuda mungil itu sedikit teredam bantal yang mulai dibasahi oleh keringatnya itu. "Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan lubang anus Baekhyun. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Baekhyun kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Chanyeol benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Chanyeol seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Baekhyun.

 _Yang tidak Baekhyun sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Chanlie._

.

Baekhyun menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Bokongnya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Baekhyun dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Baekhyun berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Baekhyun sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Baekhyun, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Baekhyun melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Chanyeol tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Chanyeol. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Baekhyun semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Chanyeol terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

"Kau brengsek." Chanyeol menatap bayangan Chanlie di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Chanlie mengangkat alisnya, _"Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Baekhyun, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."_

"Sedikit katamu?" Chanyeol menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin lubangnya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Chanlie! Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, Demi Tuhan!"

 _"Ah ya..."_ Chanlie tertawa, " _Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperjakaan Baekhyun kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Chanyeol. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."_

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Chanlie terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Chanlie tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Chanyeol,

 _"Hati-hati Chanyeol."_ Chanlie bergumam di sela tawanya, _"Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."_

.

"Tuan, melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Leeteuk mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Chanyeol, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Chanyeol dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Chanlie menjadi kuat." Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Chanlie melukai Baekhyun."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Baekhyun membuat tuan Chanlie semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Baekhyun dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Leeteuk." Suara Chanyeol menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Chanlie yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Chanyeol sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menatap Leeteuk dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Leeteuk. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Leeteuk..."

.

Daehyun mengamati rumah Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Baekhyun menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Baekhyun tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Daehyun sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana pemuda itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual roti gandum keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Baekhyun, Daehyun langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Daehyun menunjuk ke arah rumah Baekhyun.

Pedagang roti itu menengok ke rumah Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Tuan Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Tuan Baekhyun bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia pemuda manis yang sangat baik, ramah pada Semua Orang."Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Baekhyun. Daehyun meengangguk sedikit mensyukuri bahwa sifat Baekhyun tidak menuruni sifat ibunya yang begitu jelek. "Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Daehyun langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Jessica, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Baekhyun. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Tuan Baekhyun dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja roti gandum dagangan sayaa, saya menanyakannya, dan kata Tuan Baekhyun dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Daehyun merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Baekhyun pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Baekhyun ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Chanyeol pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Daehyun menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Chanyeol dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

.

"Astaga... kau terluka." Baekhyun menyentuh jemari Chanyeol yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Chanyeol sangat menguras energi. Pipi Baekhyun memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol."

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut. "Kau harus tahu Baekhyun, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Aku percaya, yeol.."

.

Ketika Daehyun sedang mengamati rumah Chanyeol di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Chanyeol Leonidas dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Daehyun, "Anda Daehyun wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Chanyeol... saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Daehyun langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Leeteuk melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Daehyun, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Daehyun ragu. Dia menatap Leeteuk lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Leeteuk melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Daehyun. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Daehyun kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

.

Leeteuk tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Daehyun, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Daehyun hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Daehyun untuk membantunya. Tuan Chanyeol telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Baekhyun kabur kalau tiba waktunya Chanlie menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari Chanlie. Tetapi Chanyeol melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Leeteuk harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Chanyeol tahu, karena kalau Chanyeol tahu, Chanlie kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Leeteuk tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Chanlie. Leeteuk telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Chanyeol.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Daehyun untuk membantunya. "Tuan Muda Baekhyun terjebak di rumah Tuan Chanyeol, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Chanyeol ingin menjadikan Tuan Baekhyun sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Leeteuk menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Baekhyun melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Chanyeol pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa Tuan Baekhyun menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Baekhyun kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Daehyun menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Baekhyun atau obsesi Tuan Chanyeol untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Leeteuk tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Chanyeol bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Daehyun mengernyit mendesah kesal, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Baekhyun. Siapa lakilaki yang menghamili Jessica di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Daehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Baekhyun?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Tuan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Tuan Baekhyun melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Tuan Baekhyun melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Leeteuk meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Baekhyun dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Daehyun membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Leeteuk tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Chanyeol Leonidas adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Park Chanyeol sebegitu hebatnya?" Daehyun bertanya.

Dan Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Tuan Baekhyun sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Tuan Baekhyun sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Leeteuk mengisyaratkan Daehyun untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Leeteuk tersenyum kepada Daehyun, mengulurkan tangan dan Daehyun menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Daehyun. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu andalagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Daehyun memandang sampai Leeteuk menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

.

Chanyeol merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Chanlie begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Chanyeol sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Chanlie. Baekhyun pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Chanlie tertawa mengejek. _"Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Chanyeol, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."_

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Chanlie di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Baekhyun."

 _"Baekhyun milikku..."_ Chanlie mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. _"...Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Chanyeol, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Leeteuk, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku."_

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Chanyeol menggeram marah.

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Baekhyun, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya..."_ Chanlie terkekeh, _"..Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."_

"Kau gila!"

 _"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Chanyeol..."_ Chanlie tersenyum kejam. _"Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Baekhyun masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Jessica, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Junsu, dan kedua orang tuanya, Jessica dan Junsu. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."_ Chanyeol mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

 _"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Chanyeol. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."_

Chanlie tertawa. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Chanlie terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Baekhyun.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

.

Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Baekhyun mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sangat cemas. Chanyeol tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol ketika dia berpapasan dengan Leeteuk. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Tuan Baekhyun..." Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Chanyeol menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah ruang kerja Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Leeteuk, Chanyeol mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Leeteuk tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Chanyeol bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Chanlie sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Chanlie bertekad kuat memiliki Baekhyun dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Chanlie. Apakah sekarang Tuan Chanyeol sedang melawan Chanlie di dalam sana? Jantung Leeteuk berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Tuan Baekhyun untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Leeteuk harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Tuan Baekhyun." Leeteuk berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Leeteuk mengajak Baekhyun ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Chanyeol dan Chanlie hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Leeteuk?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Raut wajah yang biasanya sangat datar itu berubah menjadi panik. Keningnya mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Baekhyun, mengenai Chanyeol dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Chanlie.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Chanyeol tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya...Tuan Chanlie sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Baekhyun sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Chanyeol meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Baekhyun menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Chanlie? Apakah Chanlie yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Chanlie terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Junsu meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Chanyeol hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Chanlie menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Chanlie pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Leeteuk menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Chanlie kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Chan... Chanlie di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Leeteuk mengangguk meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Chanlie terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Chanlie sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Baekhyun bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Chanlie ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Baekhyun kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan... tetapi kemudian, Chanlie mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Baekhyun karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Baekhyun mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Chanlie, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Chanyeol dan Tuan Chanlie sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Chanyeol. Ketika Tuan Chanlie ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Chanyeol. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Chanlie terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Chanlie. Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Chanlie terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Leeteuk menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Chanyeol, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Chanlie terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Chanlielah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Junsu... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Jessica..."

Kata-kata Leeteuk bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Baekhyun sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Chanlie bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Junsu mengetahui bahwa Tuan Chanyeol mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Chanyeol yang ada dirumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Chanyeol mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Chanlie supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Chanlie, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Chanyeol lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Chanyeol lalu mengirimkan Tuan Chanyeol ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Chanlie. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Chanlie pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Chanlie hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Chanyeol lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Leeteuk melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Chanlie bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Chanyeol. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Junsu sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Leeteuk tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Chanlie telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Chanlie benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Chanlie telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Junsu, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Chanlie telah merenggut kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Chanlie sama dengan Chanyeol... Chanyeol sama dengan Chanlie... hati Baekhyun berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Leeteuk rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyakkoyak hati Baekhyun. "Kemudian Tuan Chanlie mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Junsu. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Chanlie mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Jessica sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Leeteuk menarik nafasnya kasar. Berusaha menenangkan suranya yang bergetar ketakutan. "...Kemudian, Tuan Chanyeol berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Chanlie dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Chanyeol ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Leeteuk menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Chanyeol waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Chanyeol tampak sangat menyesal. Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Chanyeol kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa. "Tetapi ternyata Tuan Chanlie tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai. Merasa ada yang mengganjal. "Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Chanlie yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Chanlie yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Leeteuk menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Baekhyun ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Chanlie. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Chanlie."

Baekhyun ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Junsu, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Junsu meninggal. Jadi Tuan Chanlie mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda." Dan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Baekhyun membatin. Menunggu Leeteuk melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Chanlie, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Chanlie berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Chanlie, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Chanlie, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Chanlie sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Baekhyun ingat neneknya terus menangis hening, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Baekhyun berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya... Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Baekhyun menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Chanlie sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Baekhyun. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Chanlie juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Jessica berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Chanlie mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian Nona Jessica menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Chanlie marah..." Leeteuk menatap Baekhyun yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Chanlie... mendorong Tuan Jessica jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Baekhyun. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan... Chanlie benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Chanlie.

"Kenapa Chanyeol mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Baekhyun menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Chanlie semakin kuat dari hari ke hari... dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Chanyeol... Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Baekhyun gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Chanlie. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kalah dan Chanlie menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Leeteuk bergumam dengan gelisah. Baekhyun menyadari Leeteuk gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

 _ **Takut kepada Chanlie yang mengerikan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Bantu aku lari, Leeteuk-ssi..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku sangat ketakutan..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Thanks To:**_

 **Fks24: dua-duanya malah dikasihnya! :D lebih menikmati yang mana? *plak review lagi yah~**

 **Tyanra Park: Nah iya, aku juga masih mikir yg pregnantnya gimana nanti.. dijadiin mpreg atau yng lain aja ya.. haha perjalanannya masih panjang sih xD udh diupdate nihyaa.. review yg paanjaang lagi gamau tau(?)**

 **Love654: Nih udh secepat kilatnya ChenChen belum? *plak udh diupdate ya... semoga suka^^**

 **Umroyaya: biar greget dong Ncnya aku lamain(?) biar kesannya misterius *muntah* gimana Ncnya? Semoga ga mengecewakan yaa^^ review lagi jangan lupa mumumu :***

 **Suci maryam: amin amin.. apalah arti sombong kalo cantik aja kalah dr baekhyun/? *plak udh kan Ncnya? Dua-duanya malah udh 'masukin' Baekhyun lebih suka yang mana nih(?) kalo ada yg ga enak di kalimat jangan sungkan buat komen yah... terimakasih~ ditunggu reviewnya lagi(?)**

 **EXO12Love: Nih udh di update~ review lagi yaa**

 **Enoanggraeni250712: ChanBaek? ChanyeolxBaekhyun atau ChanliexBaekhyun nih? Haha.. udh diupdate ya sayang semoga puas :***

 **Restikadena: give a big applause to adorable author Santhy Agatha^^ Novel ini emang keren banget dan aura-nya ChanBaek banget makanya bikin aku naksir dn cepet2 pengen posting! Terimakasih udh komen panjang-pnjng terharu nihh sini peluk *iyuwh ini udh dilanjut yaa.. review lagi jangan lupa :D**

 **Cntyathalia: Yooni NC-an sama aku(?) plak. Udh terjawabkan? Gimana? Semoga suka yaa^^ jangan lupa review lagi!**

 **Bungaapi: Baekhyun saking polosnya minta 'dipolosin' *plak udah dilanjut yah... jangan lupa review lagi^^**

 **Kjung355: Gapapa shaay... terimakasih udh mau reeview:^ gakan update fast kalo responnya ga sebagus ini(?) terimakasih jangan lupa review lagi ya;)**

 **Restyfatihah2806: Terimakasih:D udh di next ya.. review lagi jangan lupa :)**

 **Sehunboo17: Coba tebak siapa yang bakalan hilang? :D yg antagonis blm tentu bener-bener jahat loh kkk~ pantengin trs yaa!**

 **Dheacho: Semoga Chap ini lebih puas lagi ya.. apa perlu aku datengin Chanyeol buat bikin kamu puas/? *apa ini. Gaada yang bisa nolak pesona Baekhyun. Chanlie yg sadis gitu aja terpesona apalagi Daehyun yang ga tau apa-apa *smirk. Pantengin terus ya*kedip kedip* review jangaan lupa! :D**

 **Imaintan343: udh di update nih~ cepet kan yah? Semoga suka dan dapat menghibur!**

 **...**

 **Thanks to All readers, Silent Reader, Favorite and Following!**


	5. Penyamaran

"Kenapa Chanyeol mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Baekhyun menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Chanlie semakin kuat dari hari ke hari... dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Chanyeol... Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Baekhyun gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Chanlie. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kalah dan Chanlie menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Leeteuk bergumam dengan gelisah. Baekhyun menyadari Leeteuk gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

 _ **Takut kepada Chanlie yang mengerikan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Bantu aku lari, Leeteuk-ssi..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku sangat ketakutan..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"** **Penyamaran"**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 7.376 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Chanlie bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Chanyeol, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura... sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Chanlie tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Chanlie. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Leeteuk." Baekhyun berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Chanyeol... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Chanlie lagi."

Perkataan Leeteuk terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Chanyeol mencintainya, dan Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Chanyeol... dia satu dengan Chanlie... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa tetap mencintai Chanyeol setelah ini? Tetapi Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai alter ego bernama Chanlie yang begitu kejam...

.

Begitu Baekhyun pergi, Leeteuk langsung menelepon Daehyun, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

 ** _"Halo?"_**

"Ini Leeteuk."

 ** _"Well, Leeteuk-ssi, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."_**

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Chanyeol. Saya akan menyelundupkan Tuan Baekhyun keluar malam ini."

 ** _"Malam ini?"_** Daehyun merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Baekhyun di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Leeteuk berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

 ** _"Oke. Aku akan siap."_**

.

"Baekhyun-ah kau ada di mana?" Chanyeol mencari-cari Baekhyun. Untunglah Baekhyun sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah dengan tatapan yang menuntut sebuah jawaban, tampak begitu menggemaskan "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ini Chanyeol atau Chanlie yang sedang berpura-pura? Baekhyun mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Baekhyun harus berhati-hati. "Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?"Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu sedikit kebingungan saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup. Chanyeol menyentuh lembut dahi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Baekhyun langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, aku sedikit pusing karena aku baru mengingat bahwa aku memiliki alergi pada menu makan siang tadi.." Baekhyun tersenyum gugup. Berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca. "... Yeah, aku alergi udang, Yeol.. aku akan merasakan mual yang dahsyat jika memakan udang" dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai alergi pada makanan lezat itu. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Leeteuk akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya.

"Kau Alergi Udang?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, Menangkup kedua pipi tirus Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kenapa tidak protes?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menampik pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu baik, Chanyeolie. Aku tak enak..." kemudian Baekhyun menangkup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, membuat tingkah seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Lalu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala pemuda mungil yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. "Sepertinya kau tak bisa kuganggu hingga malam nanti..." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "... ah aku tak bisa bermesraan denganmu malam ini" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku." Mengusap pelan pucuk kepala pemuda mungilnya dengan lembut. Berusaha meyakinkan. "...Aku berjanji kita hanya sekedar berbagi cerita dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Chanyeol. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Chanyeol... kau tahu... aku tidak suka udara dingin sedangkan dikamarmu tidak terdapat penghangat ruangan" Bibir Baekhyun mencebik lucu disela pelukannya. Mengapa rasanya begitu sulit? "Aku akan meminta Leeteuk memasangnya dikamarku"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Perlu, Yeol. Aku lebih nyaman tidur dikamarku sendiri. Lagipula, mulailah berhenti membeli peralatan yang tidak terlalu penting. Lebih baik uangnya disimpan untuk masa depan kita nanti, Yeol..." Baekhyun mulai membayangkan indahnya masa yang akan dilalui olehnya dengan Chanyeol dimasa depan... Namun musuh terbesarnya masih terbenam diraga orang yang dicintainya. Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai mencoba memutus harapannya untuk bisa hidup selamanya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, balas menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang. "Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Chanyeol terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Chanyeol. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama... terasa sangat Chanyeol, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Chanyeol?

Sejenak Baekhyun terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Leeteuk. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Chanyeol,dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Chanlie... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Baekhyun sudah pergi, setidaknya Baekhyun sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Baekhyun juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Chanyeol akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Chanyeol, berakting seolah bahagia.

.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Chanyeol yang berkaca gelap. Baekhyun melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Chanyeol yang mengikuti. "Kau senang? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Baekhyun mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Chanyeol, Walau aku masih merasa sedikit pusing. Tapi, terima kasih." Baekhyun menyesap Sop Samgyetangnya dengan penuh . Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Baekhyun, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Chanyeol? Baekhyun menatap ragu. Chanlie tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Chanlie diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Chanyeol? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Chanyeol katakan untuk membuat Baekhyun terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Chanyeol sangat mudah bagi Chanlie. "Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Chanyeol menyentakkan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Chanlie, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanlie kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Chanyeol ataupun Chanlie, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanlie, "Maafkan aku... Alergi ini sedikit menggangguku... rasa panas ditubuhku rasanya tak mau hilang" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berharap kalau sosok pria dihadapannya –yang Baekhyun tak tau apakah ia Chanyeol ataupun Chanlie –dapat terlena dengan sikap menggemaskannya.

''Oh iya. Aku lupa." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, aku pastikan koki dirumahku tidak akan memasak udang lagi dalam bentuk apapun." Baekhyun menatap lembut ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. aku yang meminta maaf. Aku terlaalu sering menyusahkanmu.."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Matanya terpejam menikmati jemari besar pria dihadapannya yang sedang mengusap surai kecokelatannya dengan begitu lembut. Dia akan meninggalkan Chanyeol malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Chanlie. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Namun Baekhyun berharap, apapun yang akan terjadi adalah hal terbaik yang sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan.

* * *

 **FROM THE DARKEST SIDE**

* * *

Malam itu Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Kemeja berwarna merah bata dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu sneakers yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, jas-jas mewah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di dalam lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Leeteuk gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Chanlie yang telah mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Ah... Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Chanyeol adalah kenangan yang indah. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Chanyeol, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Baekhyun rasakan kepada Chanyeol. Dirinya Gay, hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Leeteuk? Atau Chanyeol?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Leeteuk yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Leeteuk yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Baekhyun masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu adalah pakaian pelayan. Baekhyun tak tau apakah itu pakaian Leeteuk atau pelayan lain, intinya Baekhyun hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini dengan selamat. Baekhyun menggunakan salah satu beanie yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk menutupi warna rambutnya yang begitu mencolok ditengah kegelapan.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Leeteuk yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Leeteuk lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Chanyeol untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Chanyeol dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Leeteuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar, banyak pengawal Chanyeol yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Leeteuk mengajak Baekhyun berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Leeteuk mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Baekhyun bersikap gugup tetapi Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai Daeyoung, malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Daeyoung itu tersenyum, Baekhyun begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan. Namun dengan segera Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Khawatir pengawal Chanyeol ini mengenali wajahnya. "Hai Leeteuk. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Daeyoung tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Leeteuk menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Daeyoung menepuk pundak Leeteuk dan berpamitan pergi.

Leeteuk sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Baekhyun melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Baekhyun berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Leeteuk membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Leeteuk berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Chanyeol atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Leeteuk meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Baekhyun. Dengan ragu, Jemari lentik itu mengambil amplop berwarna coklat itu. Terasa canggung karena selama dihidupnya, ia tak pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu. Dan kemudian menatap Leeteuk dengan dalam. "Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Baekhyun kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Chanlie akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

Leeteuk melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Park Chanyeol yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Leeteuk menutup pintu itu.

 ** _"Senang Leeteuk karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"_**

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Leeteuk terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Chanyeol... oh Tidak! Itu Tuan Chanlie berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan dengan surai merah kelamnya yang nampaak membuatnya lebih seperti iblis. Pria itu mulai menimbulkan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Leeteuk, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Chanlie tersenyum kepada Leeteuk, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol malam ini. Dan Baekhyun bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang pusing karena alergi dengan menu makan siang tadi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong karena aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya." Chanlie tersenyum remeh menatap Leeteuk yang sudah banjir keringat karena ketakutan. "Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Baekhyun lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Leeteuk tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Chanlie sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Chanlie masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Leeteuk, pelan-pelan kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, sampai dihadapan Leeteuk, Chanlie melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Tubuh Tuannya itu menjulang tinggi dan tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Chanyeol itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Leeteuk bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Chanlie malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk yang pasrah pada nyawanya yang bisa saja lenyap pada detik ini juga. "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Leeteuk, aku tidak sebaik itu padamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Chanlie mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Leeteuk dan mencengkeramnya, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Chanlie melepaskan tangannya dari leher Leeteuk. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Leeteuk ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Leeteuk,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Leeteuk? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Chanlie bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Chanlie terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Baekhyun, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babby sitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Leeteuk sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Chanyeol memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Chanlie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meremehkan, menatap Leeteuk seolah-olah pria tambun itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Chanyeol tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Chanyeol tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Chanlie berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Sehun mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Leeteuk menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Chanlie.

Chanlie tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Sehun membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..."

"Tidaaak... tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Leeteuk mencoba menyerang Chanlie, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Chanlie muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Chanlie menelikung Leeteuk dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Chanyeolmu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Chanlie mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Baekhyun kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Leeteuk menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Chanlie tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Baekhyun." Dia menekan tangan Leeteuk yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Leeteuk membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Leeteuk yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Leeteuk yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk!

Chanlie menatap Leeteuk tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Chanlie membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Leeteuk dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan ragu. Daehyun yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya, "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

Baekhyun membuka beanie hitamnya yang tampak basah oleh keringatnya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melenturkan rambut kecoklatannya yang terasa kaku. "Pria tua itu... Leeteuk... dia tidak ikut?" Daehyun menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih gemetaran. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Chanlie akan membunuhnya? Baekhyun berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan menghargai usaha Leeteuk melepaskan Baekhyun, dan itu berarti Leeteuk akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Chanlie, maka... Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Leeteuk di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Daehyun memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar, "Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Keluar negeri? Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Daehyun. Sementara itu Daehyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sosok yang sedang bersamanya adalah seorang pria. Namun begitu menggemaskan dan pantas saja seorang Park Chanyeol terobsesi padanya –gumam Daehyun dalam hati "Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Daehyun melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Baekhyun. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Leeteuk menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Park Chanyeol sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Jessica." Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Leeteuk kepada penolongnya ini. Leeteuk pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Baekhyun memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Baekhyun tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Daehyun sedikit mengeluarkan sindiran yang begitu ramah. "Hey.. tersenyumlah dan ucapkan sesuatu. Kau pasti sangat manis jika tersenyum.." Baekhyun menoleh dan terseenyum tipis. Membuat pria disampingnya membalas senyum pemuda mungil itu. "...ah aku benar kan, kau tampak sangat manis." Daehyun mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun yang begitu lembut.

Namun dengan segera, Daehyun menurunkan tangannya. Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dengan begitu meneliti, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Park Chanyeol sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Baekhyun tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Daehyun rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Baekhyun. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Daehyun mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar pemuda lajang yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk." Baekhyun memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Daehyun. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Daehyun mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Baekhyun. Wawancara langsung dengan Baekhyun pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Daehyun membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan canggung. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Daehyun termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup.

Leeteuk telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Baekhyun. Tetapi Daehyun memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Park Chanyeol tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Chanyeol sendiri kepadanya. Daehyun terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Daehyun akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Chanyeol yang menahan Baekhyun dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Jessica, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Chanyeol, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Daehyun tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Baekhyun. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Leeteuk yang notabene pelayan Chanyeol bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Chanyeol mungkin juga tahu. Daehyun tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Chanyeol untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Daehyun tahu nama perusahaan Chanyeol... dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Well, maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Daehyun meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Chanyeol itu, "Hallo. Park Chanyeol-ssi. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Baekhyun kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Daehyun mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

.

Pagi harinya Chanlie mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Sehun, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Sehun bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Chanlie pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Chanlie. Kepada Chanlie, bukan kepada Chanyeol. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol, itu karena dia tahu Chanlie ada di dalam diri Chanyeol. Sehun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Daehyun itu tinggal?"

Sehun menatap lurus dinding. Dengan wajah datarnya ia mengangguk yakin. "Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?" Sehun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Chanlie,

Dengan cekatan, Chanlie menekan nomor tersebut di ponselnya dan kemudian mulai terdengar nada sambung. Suara Daehyun terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu. **_"Ya?"_**

"Ini Park Chanyeol." Suara Chanlie dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

 ** _"Sebentar saya keluar dulu."_** Daehyun tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Chanlie langsung tahu, Baekhyun ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang. Terlihat tampan dan bengis diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Baekhyun?"

Daehyun terlalu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Chanlie, **_"Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda?..."_** Chanlie dapat merasakan jika wartawan bodoh ini begitu senang. **_"...Saya tahu di mana Baekhyun berada."_**

"Di mana?"

 ** _"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."_**

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Leeteuk tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, **_"Leeteuk..."_** gumamnya, **_"Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."_**

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Chanlie bersuara. "Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Chanlie masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Sehun bertanya, "Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Chanlie mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Daehyun itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Chanlie terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Daehyun ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Daehyun di lemari dapurnya.

Baekhyun gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Chanlie tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Leeteuk pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Chanlie pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Daehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Daehyun mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Leeteuk meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Leeteuk harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Daehyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun termangu. Leeteuk pasti memilih Daehyun karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Chanlie dan Chanyeol sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Leeteuk akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Baekhyun melarikan diri. Leeteuk memang cerdik, batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Chanyeol?" Daehyun menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia terlihat arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi wanita aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Baekhyun diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Daehyun. Namun setelahnya pemuda mungil itu menjawab singkat. "Tapi aku adalah Pria." Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Park Chanyeol. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Chanlie. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini. Daehyun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi, Apa masalahnya? Di Korea hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu, bro" namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam. Melanjutkan kembali acara makan mie instannya dengan tenang.

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Lelaki ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Daehyun menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Daehyun tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin Lelaki ini sudah diambil oleh Chanyeol, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Daehyun bermusuhan, "Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian Lelaki itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Daehyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Baekhyun. Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Chanyeol. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Baekhyun. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya Namun lenyap begitu saja karena mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi..Daehyun hanya bergantung pada Chanyeol kalau begini caranya.

.

Baekhyun baru membuka amplop cokelat yang Leeteuk berikan padanya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Chanyeol... Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Chanlie?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Chanyeol begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan kehormatannya kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Baekhyun menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Chanlie kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Chanyeol lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Chanyeol, karena mencintai Chanyeol berarti harus bisa menerima Chanlie. Baekhyun tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

.

Malam sudah datang dan Daehyun mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Baekhyun, pria mungil itu sedang tidur lelap. Daehyun menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Daehyun melihat bahwa malam itu Baekhyun membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Daehyun yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Daehyun mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian sederhana yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen?

Dengan ingin tahu Daehyun mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Daehyun tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Baekhyun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Chanyeol mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Daehyun yakin Chanyeol bisa memberi Baekhyun lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Baekhyun, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Chanlie mengejarnya, Baekhyun membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Daehyun yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Daehyun dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Leeteuk mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Daehyun seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Daehyun sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Baekhyun dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Daehyun terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Daehyun menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sangat cantik untk kategori pria. Dengan matanya yang tenggelam diantara kelopak matanya hingga membentuk bulan sabit dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Daehyun lelaki normal, namun berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang pemuda mungil yang cantik dan cukup sensual untuk ukuran pria, tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba Lelaki ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, Lelaki ini akan menjadi gundik Chanyeol, dan Daehyun akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Baekhyun melihat di mata itu. Mata yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan ilmu bela diri hapkidonya disaat-saat genting seperti ini. Tangannya mencoba memukul, kakinya menendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang sedang berada di bawah kuasa pria yang terlihat cukup kurus, namun menjadi kuat karena hawa nafsu. Baekhyun hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Daehyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Daehyun merobek piyama berwarna cokelat muda Baekhyun di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Baekhyun, menimbulkan ruam kemerahan yang perih. Seluruh kancing piyama Baekhyun telah putus dan terpisah dari kain-kainnya. Baekhyun memukul kepala Daehyun dengan urakan, dia mendorong-dorong tubuh Daehyun saat merasa tangan pria diatasnya itu mulai menggrayangi tubuhnya. Usaha itu tentu membuat Daehyun kesal. Sementara salah satu tangan Daehyun membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang meronta memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Paha Daehyun mencoba membuka paha Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Baekhyun menggigit tangan Daehyun yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Daehyun marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar jalang! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi budak kenikmatan Chanyeol, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh jalangmu yang menggiurkan." Daehyun berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Baekhyun yang mulus, walau dadanya rata, namun Daehyun mengakui bahwa dada pria mungil dibawahnya ini tak kalah menggirukan dari dada ranum seorang wanita. Sangat mulus. "Wow... aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah, Pria Jalang!, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..." kemudian Baekhyun kembali meronta kencang saat Daehyun mulai menyesap nipplenya dengan kasar.

Setelah puas dengan puting pemuda mungil dibawahnya, Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil menyetubuhinya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Daehyun, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali dan dengan dua tempat yang berbeda, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Daehyun tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Daehyun yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari Chanlie berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Daehyun dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Daehyun. Chanlie mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Daehyun tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Chanlie mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Baekhyun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Daehyun yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sehun." Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Daehyun.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, Sehun menyingkirkan mayat Daehyun yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Baekhyun terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Chanlie. Dia hampir saja diperkosa walau telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Baekhyun menggunakan lengannya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Daehyun yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Chanlie di depan matanya.

Chanlie mendekat. Dan Baekhyun langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, surai kecoklatannya tampak begitu acak-acakan dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Chanlie tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Baekhyun dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Chanlie tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Chanlie mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

Sehun sudah menunggu, mayat Daehyun sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu? "Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Chanlie. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit berguncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Chanlie dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Chanlie. Tangannya menggantung di leher Chanlie. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Baekhyun merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Chanyeol menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Chanlie. Bukan Chanyeol. Hanya Chanlie-lah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Baekhyun kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Baekhyun merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Baekhyun ketakutan dan berharap Chanlie tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Baekhyun untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Chanlie...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memaksa pemuda mungil itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Chanyeol,

"Well, Baekhyun-ah, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N : Big Thanks untuk semuaa readers yang udh mau repot2 follow+fav+review buat ff remake abal-abal ini:) moment YeolBaek disini diumpetin dulu(?)~ untuk Chapter ini spesial aku kasih Sub Judul; Penyamaran karena penyamaran yang dilakuin Baekhyun sama Penyamaran hebat yang dilakukan sm Chanlie *big applause* Jangan Lupa Review di chapter ini! Kalo aku da typo atau bahasa yg kurang enak silahkan dituang direview yaa! Jangan lupa jelasin typo-nya itu ada di scene yg mana'-'**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Byun Nayeol:** Aku sangat-sangat mengerti dengan apa yng kamu bilang :D aku emang sedikit menambahkan adegan di chapter 4 kemarin. Mungkin sedikit flashback antara Baekhyun sm Jessica bisa ngurangin kadar kebencian readers kan kasian udh mati gitu dibenci pula(?) diksiku masih dibawah level author Santhy tapi-tapi aku bakal lebih belajar lebih keras lagi'-' terimakasih sudah review ^^b review lagi yaah!

 **Taolinna6824:** Chanlie kejam-kejam gitu gantengnya gaa ketulungan huwee *nangis bombay* Chanyeol sm Chanlie itu dua yg jadi satu... kalo salah satunya dihabisin, yang lainnya juga bakaln habis dong(?) haha. Terimakasih sudah review^^b

 **Suci Maryam:** wah readers ff ini ada yang masochist juga ternyata *shock* kita sama yeay! *plak tbh aku keringet dingin sendiri pas ngetik chapter Ncnya:'v ah iya typonya ngeganggu banget pasti but, udh aku edit dan aku berusahaa banget buat ga typo lagi dichapter yang akan mendatang.. amin.. sesibuk apapun ttp bakalan bales review kalian kok:'' aku gakan ada mood update fast kalo respon kalian ga se-memuaskan Chanyeol(?) .tidak... Terimakasih udh repot2 mau review:" review panjang lagi aku kasih video naena Chanbaek live nih(?) *gakwoy

 **Love654:** Amin kalau ga pernah ngecewain dan maaf kalo masih banyaak banget kekurangannya T-T Ini udh diupdate yaa.. semoga suka sm Chapter ini!

 **Umroyaya11:** Sama-sama dear.. wow disetiap chapter? Chapter yg kemarin aku gemeteran-keringet dingin sendiri ngetiknya *ea tapi mungkin dichapter yang akan mendatang bakalan ada NC lagi kok... ikutin terus yaa! Jangan lupa reviewnya thehe

 **Kjung355:** Aku ga mungkin kan remake novel ini stengah GS setengah YAOI/? *apasih aku sama sekali ga bisa bikin GS Shaay jd tolong maklumin(?) Baekhyun terlalu rata(?) buat dijadiin cewek tapi juga terlalu cantik buat dijadiin cowok trs aku harus gimana/? *ngumpet diketek Chanyeol* terima kasih sudah review.. review lagi yaa :D

 **Bungaapi:** sebenernya kalau Chanlie semakin kuat bangkit, Chanyeolnya yang bakal mati... kamu rela yang mana?;( sip.. ini udh di update ya! Jangan lupa di review lagi :D

 **Dheacho:** Apaan wey yang basah:" well, scene NC chapter kemarin aja bikin aku keringat dingin pas ngetik.. ini minta naambaah laagii? Mesyum yah :D terima kasih koreksinya sangaaat membantu maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya TT sudah diperbaiki. Aku berusaha meminimalisir typo dichapter yang akan mendatang. Udah terjawab belum pertanyaannya di chapter ini? Haha semoga chapter ini memuaskan yah! Terimakasih atas reviewnya x'D

 **Tyanra Park:** /Buang nafas. Tarik lagi/plak berasa lahiran(?) telat 9 jam doang kok ga nyampe satu bulan:") berani banget chattingan sama Chanlie.. ngomongin apa? Kasih tau dong:D well, baca adegan mesyum ChanBaek di pagi hari itu vitamin penyemangat^0^ gausah ngaku-ngaku jadi seme Baekhyun kalo ga mau rahangnya dipatahin sama Chanlie *smirk* ini udh diupdate ya~ thanks reviewnyaT-T terimakasih koreksinya jangan bosen-bosen buat review;D

 **Sehunboo17:** Ini udh diupdate yaa'3' lebih suka adegan yg mana nih? Lembut-lembut bergairahnya chanyeol atau kasarnya chanlie? *plak. Terimakasih sudah review T-T review lagi yaa:D

 **Imaintan343:** Ini udh diupdate yaa;) semoga sesuai harapan...

 **Hlmnts23:** Aish beneran ga kebales? Maaf T-T aku bener2 minta maaf... mataku berasa nenek-nenek yg smp ga ngeliat review kamuTT sekali lagi maaf~ jangan kapok-kapok review yaa:) ini udh dilanjut dan semoga memuaskan~ sekali aku minta maaf *kedip kedip*

 **Cntyathalia:** Ini udh diupdate ya.. sbnrnya yg diibutuhinn chanyeol Cuma kuatkuat jg emosi :D biar chanlie ga nguasain tapi udah takdir ya mau digimanain lagi(?) udh dinext ya~ terimakasih sudah review...

 **Restikadina:** Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada juga yang sayang sama saya :") *terharu* setelah baca chap ini udh ketauan kan, yang namanya Chanlie itu ga perlu nyari orang, tapi orang yang nyari dia *highfive bareng chanlie* Seorang byun baekhyun gakan bisa benci Park Chanyeol T-T Chanyeol terlalu ganteng buat dibenci *author curhat* sudah dilanjut yha! Review lagi juseeyong *kedip kedip*

 **Park rischan:** Makasih makasih *nangis bombay* makasi udh review:") jangan bosen bosen review yaa! Ini udh diupdate, semoga memuaskan^^

 **BIG THANKS untuk yang mau baca ff ini apalagi yang mau repot-repot ninggalin reviewTT**

 **Yang udh review, jangan bosen bosen ngoceh dikotak review yah:D yg masih jd silent reader, yaudah deh.. aku cma nungguin ilham dr tuhan aja(?) *plak**

 **Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Flashback mengapa Chanlie bisa tau rencana Leeteeuk*_**

Onyx kelamnya menatap tajam sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari sosok mungil nan cantik yang menjadi candunya. Chanlie terdiam sebentar didepan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang bawah tanah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara samar-samar berasal dari ruang bawah tanahnya yang menyimpan banyak sekali minuman beralkohol. Itu suara Leeteuk. Chanlie benar-benar mengenalnya. Dengan langkah yang begitu pelan hingga derap sepatunya tak terdengar, Chanlie melangkah lebih jauh dan mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

 _"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Chanyeol. Saya akan menyelundupkan Tuan Baekhyun keluar malam ini."_ Chanlie menyernyit saat mendengar pembicaraan Leeteuk yang terdengar begitu rahasia. Namun kemudian sosok kelam itu menahan tawanya. "Psh. Manusia bodoh. Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau akan menghianatiku.."

Namun dengan segera, Chanlie kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. _"Keadaan menjadi gawat."_ Chanlie dapat melihat Leeteuk berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, tapi bodohnya, tak dapat melihat Chanlie yang berdiri diantara rak-rak minuman alkohol yang begitu menjulang. _"Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."_

Sudah cukup ia mendapatkan informasi. Dengan seringai membunuhnya, Chanlie memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung celananya. Melangkah angkuh berjalan pelan tanpa derap dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. _"Tidak pelayan, Tidak Tuannya. Mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam mempersiapkan segala hal."_ Gumaman Chanlie begitu angkuh. Seolah-olah memberikan peringatan bahwa ialah sosok terkuat disini. Bukan Chanyeol.

"Bodoh. Sejauh apapun kalian membawa Baekhyun, ia adalah milikku. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menjauhkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku..."

Tawa kemenangan Chanlie begitu kuat dan mengejek. Aura gelapnya menyeramkan. Mengisi kekosongan lorong-lorong rumahnya yang terasa begitu panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 8798 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N : Big Thanks untuk semuaa readers yang udh mau repot2 follow+fav+review buat ff remake abal-abal ini:) sebelumnya maaf telaat update soalnya lagi ukk :") maaf kalo ga ngefeel soalnya ngebuttt bgt ngetiknyaT-T Jangan Lupa Review di chapter ini! Kalo aku da typo atau bahasa yg kurang enak silahkan dituang direview yaa! Jangan lupa jelasin typo-nya itu ada di scene yg mana'-' Ada kejutan menanti di chapter depan so, review juseyong :^**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Chanlie menggendong Baekhyun memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Chanlie.

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Chanlie yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi piyama-nya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Daehyun telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Daehyun yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Chanlie dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Chanlie hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Baekhyun langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan kembali menyetubuhinya? Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Chanlie, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Chanlie mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau pria tapi begitu lemah dan sangat keras kepala. Selagi aku masih berbuat baik, cepat buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Baekhyun makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan seseorang yang terlihat acak-acakan setelah tubuhnya digrayangi tangan-tangan bodoh lelaki lain, terluka di mulutnya, khususnya di bagian bibir. Tidak akan enak untuk dicium atau bersetubuh denganmu sekarang." Chanlie menyeringai kejam saat melihat bibir dan dagu pemuda bersurai coklat itu bergetar hebat. "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu." Chanlie tampak tidak sabar, Baekhyun semakin gemetar saja. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Chanlie. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Chanlie mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Baekhyun di tempat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Chanlie melepaskan jas yang melindungi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas karena piyamanya yang robek.

Otomatis Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Tetapi Chanlie mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Baekhyun memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan tubuh yang begitu putih dan bersih. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Baekhyun. Dengan seksama Chanlie meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Baekhyun. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Chanlie mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Chanlie memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Daehyun di ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Chanlie mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama.

Baekhyun melotot, memandang Chanlie dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Baekhyun semakin yakin Chanlie lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Chanlie tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Daehyun tadi, mungkin Daehyun sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Chanlie mengamati perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Baekhyun. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Baekhyun, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun kembali mengelus bahu telanjangnya. Menutupi dari pria bersurai merah kelam dihadapannya sekaligus mengusir rasa dingin yang hinggap ditubuhnya. Namun Chanlie sejenak termenung, Lelaki itu bermimpi kapan dia bisa membuat Baekhyun telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Baekhyun menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau. Lagipula kita sesama laki-laki." Tatapan Chanlie kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau Pemuda itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Chanlie melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Baekhyun dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Baekhyun terpaku menatap punggung Chanlie, tak menyangka kalau Chanlie mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka piyamanya. Celana pendek selutut khas piyama-nya terlihat sobek dibeberapa tempat dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Baekhyun melepaskan setelan piyamanya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Chanlie dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih celana hitam milik Chanlie yang kebesaran dan jemarinya bergerak untuk mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan

mengancingkan Piyama itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan Piyama itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya. Baekhyun rasa ia akan terkena trauma hebat setelah ini.

Chanlie membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Baekhyun, dan menemukan pemuda mungil itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan piyama hitamnya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata yang jatuh secara perlahan. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Tatapan Baekhyun kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Chanlie. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, membuat niat awalnya untuk membentak si mungil berusia dua puluh tahun itu menjadi gagal sepenuhnya. Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanlie dihadapannya "Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Baekhyun gemetar tak terkendali. Pemuda mungil itu memukul-mukulkan jemarinya pada ranjang mewah itu. Berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan walau hanya sekedar memegang sebuah kancing. Hingga Chanlie menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan mengancingkan piyama Baekhyun satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menuntun Baekhyun supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Chanlie bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Baekhyun langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Chanlie tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas.

.

Matahari baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya namun, Kedua orang itu, -Sehun dan Chanlie telah berbincang-bincang dengan tema yang begitu menegangkan. Sehun menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Chanlie menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. "Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Sehun tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Daehyun telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Chanlie masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Daehyun punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota." Sehun mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya **_'membereskan'_** seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Chanlie menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Baekhyun, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Daehyun sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Chanlie tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

.

Baekhyun terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanlie berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Chanlie. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Chanlie tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Baekhyun yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur ... " Suara Chanlie mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Baekhyun mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Chanyeol, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanlie manantang. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Chanlie, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Chanlie mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanlie sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Chanlie menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh Pria atau Wanita, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Baekhyun membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jessica, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Chanlie tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Chanlie mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Chanlie tersenyum, tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Leeteuk sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Pemuda ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Chanlie tertawa keras, "Cukup Chanyeol yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Baekhyun memandang Chanlie dengan terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Chanlie itu benar, ataukah Chanlie hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Chanyeol tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Chanlie menjawab raut kebingungan pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Mata Chanlie tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Chanlie tersenyum dingin kepada Baekhyun, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Chanyeol memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Chanyeol ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggunghku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Chanlie, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Chanlie menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Semua kemarahan Chanyeol, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Chanyeol yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Chanyeol mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Chanlie terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Chanyeol di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Chanyeol lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Chanyeol tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Chanlie tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Chanyeol. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Chanyeol, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Chanlie yang berada di raga Chanyeol melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Chanlie? Bahwa Chanyeol sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Chanyeol sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Chanyeol.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Baekhyun bisa membangunkan Chanyeol lagi?

.

Chanlie menemui Leeteuk di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Leeteuk yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Chanlie.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Chanlie memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Chanlie. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Chanlie membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Chanlie tidak membunuhnya. Leeteuk tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Baekhyun." Chanlie bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Baekhyun pun gagal. Tuan Chanyeol pasti akan kecewa kepadanya. "Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Chanlie bergumam lagi, membuat Leeteuk akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanlie dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Chanlie?

"Daehyun, Wartawan bodoh itu langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Chanlie tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada denganmu."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Leeteuk benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Daehyun. "Dan aku menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari Daehyun pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Leeteuk menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

Chanlie menyeringai tajam. "Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Baekhyun, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Leeteuk tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Chanlie terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Chanlie. Kalau memang benar Daehyun mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Baekhyun, maka dia pantas mati. "Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Baekhyun dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Leeteuk menatap Chanlie dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Chanlie akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Baekhyun telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Chanlie melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Leeteuk. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Chanlie semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu." Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Leeteuk hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

.

Chanlie menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Chanyeol, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu tajam namun teduh disaat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Chanyeol tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Chanlie mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Chanyeol selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Baekhyun juga membuat Chanyeol menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Chanlie tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin

Chanyeol menatap tajam Chanlie, _"Aku masih ada di sini, Chanlie. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun."_

Chanlie mengernyit. Jadi benar, Baekhyunlah yang menggugah Chanyeol agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Chanlie yakin Baekhyun membuatnya kuat karena pemuda mungil itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Chanyeol, perasaannya kepada Baekhyun adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Chanlie adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi kuat? Chanyeol tersadar lagi padahal Chanlie sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan mengancam, _"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya_."

"Oh ya?" Chanlie tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, rahang Chanlie mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Baekhyun segera dan menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia jauh lebih kuat.

.

Baekhyun berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Chanyeol. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunya-pun di kunci. Benak Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Chanyeol, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Chanlie supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Chanyeol. Chanlie mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Chanyeol di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Baekhyun tahu Chanlie tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeolnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Baekhyun melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Chanlie akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Chanlie memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Chanlie. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanlie tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap panik ketika Chanlie melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Chanlie melangkah maju, dan Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Chanlie melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Baekhyun melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Chanlie tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar dengan kuat. Berusaha mengeluarkan penolakan walau ia tau itu semua tak akan berhasil "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Daehyun, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Chanlie berdecak, "Aku membunuh Daehyun bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Daehyun karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Onyx kelamnya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Baekhyun salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Baekhyun, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan. "Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Chanlie mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak, menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Chanlie mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Baekhyunee, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Chanlie! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Baekhyun melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Chanyeol tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Chanlie mengabaikan ancaman Baekhyun, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Baekhyun dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Chanlie, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam,Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu meremas pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih muda. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Chanlie dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jauh… Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun rupanya menyulut kemarahan Chanlie sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Chanyeol lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Chanlie mendorong Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Baekhyun melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Chanlie sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Chanlie mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Chanlie hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Chanlie menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Chanlie mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Daehyun kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Chanlie lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Baekhyun merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Chanyeol yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Chanlie sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Baekhyun seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Baekhyun masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Chanlie marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Chanlie menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "dulu kau pernah mengikuti klub bela diri, tapi kenapa kau begitu lemah?" Namun Chanlie hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Chanlie tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawan setan sepertimu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil bersetubuh denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Chanyeol. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Chanlie menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Baekhyun dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Chanyeol, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu membuka kancing kemeja putih polos yang Baekhyun kenakan dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Chanlie begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi, tangannya bergerak menggerayangi dada Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan intens dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Chanyeol, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Chanlie menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat puting kecoklatan milik pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu, menghasilkan sebuah erangan yang terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun.

Chanlie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejek, "Menikmatinya, Baekhyunee?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting Baekhyun, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya. "J-Jangan lakuka –aaanh "

Kejantanan Chanlie menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, mengelus pelan penis Baekhyun yang mulai menegang, usapannya terus menjelajah disekitar selangkangannya dan berakhir dengan meremas sensual bokong pemuda mungil dibawahnya yang terasa begitu kenyal. Dada Baekhyun terhentak. "Ngh... Assh..." Chanlie tersenyum puas, mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang begitu membangkitkan gairah "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong.." Chanlie menyeringai. Jemarinya turun kebagian selatan simungil. Meremas pelan penis Baekhyun yang mulai menegang. "... Lihatlah. Bahkan penismu saja tidak bisa menipuku" Chanlie terkekeh sinis.

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Chanyeol, kalau kau membayangkan Chanyeol kau pasti akan membuka pahamu lebar-lebar dan memberikannya dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Chanlie membalikkan badan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Chanlie menarik pinggul Baekhyun ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan. Tanpa persiapan dan tentunya tanpa kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Chanlie tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, Baekkie?" Chanlie bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Baekhyun, "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Baekhyun mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Chanlie yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di prostat-nya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanlie menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Baekhyun menggerakkannya berlawanan dengan gerak pinggul simungil supaya dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatan itu dengan cepat. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. "Chan –aaah –ah –aash" Dan ketika Baekhyun mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Chanlie memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Chanlie membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Baekhyun masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Chanlie yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Chanlie, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, lelaki seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia begitu terlihat seperti seorang budak sex? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Chanlie? Ataukah dia terlena karena Chanyeol dan Chanlie memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Chanlie tadi mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak membayangkannya sebagai Chanyeol, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Baekhyun sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Chanlie. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Baekhyun-ah?" suara hushky itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Chanlie? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Chanyeol?

"Baek?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah dadanya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Baekhyun penuh kerinduan, "Baekhyun ini aku. Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi bukankah Chanlie bilang Chanyeol sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Chanyeol atau Chanlie yang berpura-pura? Baekhyun sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Chanlie yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol, dan Chanlie luar biasa ahli.

"Baekhyun, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Baekhyun mencari di kedalaman diri Chanyeol, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kekuatan Chanlie dibandingkan Chanyeol adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Chanyeol, seperti yang dia bilang, Chanlie menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Chanlie untuk berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol, karena apa yang diketahui Chanyeol diketahui juga oleh Chanlie. Sebaliknya bagi Chanyeol, ketika Chanlie menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Chanlie.

Chanyeol menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Baekhyun, di lengan Baekhyun, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Daehyun memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Chanyeol mengerut dan dia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Chanlie menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Chanyeol. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Baekhyun malam-malam sebelumnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Chanyeol...?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku Baekhyunie. aku kembali..."

"Chanyeolie." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanlie. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Chanyeol balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa sangat memabukkan.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Baekhyun, "Katakan padaku, apakah Chanlie berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Chanlie pelakunya," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Chanyeol tentang rencana Leeteuk, tentang Daehyun, bagaimana Chanlie kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Daehyun hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Chanlie membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Baekhyun, menahannya untuk berbicara. "Stttt... Bukan salahmu Baekhyun, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama... Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Chanyeol berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Chanyeol yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Baekhyun, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Chanlie... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Chanlie? Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol benar. Chanlie sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Leeteuk ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Baekhyun, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Chanlie melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Junsu, ayahmu. Chanlie sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, "Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Chanlie membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Baekhyun mengecup kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Chanlie yang melakukannya Chanyeol, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Chanlie juga."

"Tidak! Yeol, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Chanlie." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Baekhyun, kalau Chanyeol dan Chanlie tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Baekhyun tahu saat ini Chanlie ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Baek?" Chanyeol menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Chanlie sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Chanyeol bisa menidurkan Chanlie.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Chanlie kepada Chanyeol. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Apa?"

"Chanlie, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Chanyeol, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Chanyeol kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Chanlie bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan membiru. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Chanlie mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Chanlie bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Chanlie menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Chanyeol menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Chanlie agar semakin kuat. "Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Baekhyun... Aku akan mencari Leeteuk..." kemudian tangan besarnya yang hangat mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Leeteuk..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Chanlie mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Leeteuk di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "Wajah Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu... Chanlie telah membunuh Leeteuk?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Chanyeol, bahkan sejak sebelum Chanyeol dilahirkan. Kalau Chanlie membunuh Leeteuk...

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas. Leeteuk pasti akan ditemukan" kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Baekhyun."

.

Chanyeol menemui Leeteuk segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Leeteuk ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Chanyeol sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Chanyeol berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Chanyeol memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk dan mendapati Sehun ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Leeteuk yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sehun berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah Sehun." Chanyeol memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Chanlie dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika Sehun tidak bergeming, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Chanyeol bukan Chanlie, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, Sehun."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, pria tampan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Leeteuk terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedua lengan Leeteuk yang di gips. Chanlie telah mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Chanyeol menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Chanlie tidak membunuh Leeteuk, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Chanyeol sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Leeteuk baik-baik saja, Chanlie sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Leeteuk rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Chanyeol," Chanyeol bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Leeteuk masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Chanlie, "Aku kembali Leeteuk."

Bibir Leeteuk menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Chanlie yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan curiga Leeteuk dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Leeteuk, tetapi aku benar-benar Chanyeol, lagi pula apa untungnya Chanlie bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga... Leeteuk membatin. "Tuan Chanyeol sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Chanlie masih ada di dalam sana?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini." Ditatapnya Leeteuk dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Leeteuk, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Baekhyun malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Chanlie tidak datang dan menyelamatkan Tuan Baekhyun ketika itu."

"Tetapi Chanlie tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Chanlie mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... Saya… Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Leeteuk meneteskan air mata, "Pada akhirnya Tuan Chanlie mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Chanlie memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Baekhyun bilang Chanlie terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Leeteuk mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Chanyeol, Tuan Park Seunghyun, memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Baekhyun bilang Chanlie yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku... Benarkah itu Leeteuk? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda... Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali... Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam... Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda. Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Chanyeol, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Chanlie," Leeteuk menatap Chanyeol, begitu serius. Dan kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya "Saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau... Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan... Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... Anda bilang 'Hai Leeteuk, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Chanlie, bahwa sosok bernama Chanlie itu benar-benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Chanyeol menatap Leeteuk dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Leeteuk tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Chanlie menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Chanlie.

"Baekhyun bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Chanlie akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Chanlie. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Chanlie."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya... Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Apakah menurutmu aku gila Leeteuk? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Chanlie mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah..." mata Chanyeol memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Chanlie juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Leeteuk menatap Chanyeol cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Chanlie di tanganku..." Chanyeol menatap tangannya sendiri, "Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat... Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Chanlie bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Chanlie sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Tuan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis membayangkan senyum dan tawa pemuda mungilnya yang terlihat begitu manis didalam pikirannya. "Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Chanlie bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanlie kepada Baekhyun nanti." Chanyeol menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Baekhyun yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan..."

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Leeteuk, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna." Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Leeteuk yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Chanyeol terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Chanlie.

Bayangan Baekhyun berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Chanyeol mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Baekhyun, menjadi pasangan bahagia walau mereka sedikit tabu. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

.

 _"_ _Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri."_ Chanlie mengguman mengejek niat Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan bisikan Chanlie yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

 _"_ _Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?"_ Chanlie tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. _"Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Chanyeol."_

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan, Chanlie?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"_ Chanlie mengeluarkan senjatanya. _"Dia mencintaimu."_

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Chanyeol menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Baekhyun dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan menampakkan Kibum –pelayannya yang sedang menunduk ketakutan. "Tuan..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan tenang dan dengan raut wajah datarnya. "...Tuan Muda Baekhyun tadi mual-mual dan.." Kibum bergetar hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Ia begitu lemah. Aku sudah memanggil Dr. Choi untuk memeriksa keadaannya." Onyx kelam Chanyeol membola. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lain, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar pemuda mungil yang begitu dicintainya.

Setelah tiba dikamar Baekhyun, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Dan terlihat Dr. Choi yang sedang menyelimuti pria- **nya** yang nampak pucat. "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal saat melihat Dr. Choi yang mengangguk namun menampilkan raut wajah yang begitu ragu.

"Ada hal penting. Mungkin ini cukup aneh tapi saya harap, Tuan tidak menjaga jarak dengan Tuan Muda Baekhyun ketika tau letak Spesialnya..." Ah.. si tua ini terlalu bertele-tele. Chanyeol jadi geram sendiri. "Dia kekasihku. Tak mungkin aku menjaga jarak darinya"

Dr. Choi langsung membungkuk dalam –menyesal. "Tuan Baekhyun pagi ini mengalami mual-mual dan rasa pusing yang begitu hebat. Tapi saat mualnya keluar, hasilnya hanyalah cairan bening..." memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring diranjang. "Saya agak kesulitan saat mencari sumber penyakitnya namun disaat aku meraba bagian bawah perutnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tumbuh disana..." tersenyum singkat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Tuan-nya.

"Selamat, Tuan. Baekhyun dengan keistimewaannya tengah mengandung janin.." Chanyeol shock. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Dokter kepercayaan keluarganya. Namun setelahnya tersenyum sumringah. Dan Dokter Choi bersumpah itu adalah senyum pertama yang dinampakkan Tuannya selama bertahun-tahun ia mengabdi pada keluarga ini yang selalu menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Terimakasih.. Ya Tuhan..."

Dokter Choi melepas jabatan tangannya. Pamit untuk pergi keluar dari kamar sang pujaan Chanyeol. _"Hei semua! Aku akan menjadi ayah!"_ dan kemudian Dokter itu terkekeh kecil saat mendengar teriakan Tuan-nya itu.

.

Chanyeol merasakan tangan yang berada digenggaman tangannya mulai bergerak menggeliat. Pria bersurai merah kelam itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika mata bulan sabit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu mulai mengerjap pelan. "yeol..." Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum tipis kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Melihat raut wajah bingung sang pujaan hati, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. "Kau sangat istimewa, Baek. Terimakasih.. benar-benar terima kasih." Baekhyun mendengus Jengkel saat ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kau hamil, Baekhyun-ah... Kau sangat istimewa.."

Seketika Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keraguan...

.

.

 **...**

 _Saat masih berumur sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun sangat menyukai waktunya untuk berbincang kecil dengan neneknya. Baekhyun tak segan-segan untuk bertanya pada neneknya jika suatu hal begitu menguji rasa penasarannya **. "Nenek, Setiap orang yang ingin mempunyai anak akan melewati fase hamil dulu lalu melahirkan, kan? Bagaimana rasanya?"** Sang nenek tersenyum kecil melihat cucunya yang berkembang dengan rasa ingin tahunya. _

**_"Tentu saja, Baekkie.. rasanya sakit. Namun sangat bahagia ketika sang ibu berhasil mempertahankan nyawa anaknya"_**

 _Baekhyun kecil mengangguk pelan. Sok paham. **"Aku ingin mempunyai anak kembar, nek. Apa tandanya aku akan hamil dan melahirkan nanti?"** Namun bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut saat mendengar tawa bahagia sang nenek. Neneknya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun hingga pipi sang cucu terhimpit dan mulutnya mengembung seperti ikan. **"Tentu tidak, sayang. Hamil dan melahirkan adalah tanggung jawab wanita. Sedangkan kau adalah pria yang tugasnya selalu menjaga istrimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu..."**_

.

.

...

Tapi mengapa sekarang ia mengalami hal yang seharusnya hanya bisa terjadi pada perempuan?

...

..

.

 ** _Karena kau istimewa, Baekhyun..._**

.

.

 ** _Aku tak tau, Apa maksud istimewa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah untuk memujiku atau menghinaku..._**

.

.

 **Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **P.S : Aku melting sendiri pas Chanlie ngobatin baekhyun dengan begitu telatennya *joget salsa***

 **Thanks To:**

 **Love564:** Belum saatnya Baekhyun menjerit-jerit (?) eiy mesyumm yah kamuu.. tp kita sama *tos biarpun Chanlie kasar dia paling g bisa BDSM-in perawan polos kaya baek(?) udh dii updat ya shay:* review lagi^^

 **Byun Nayeol:** Syukur deh... aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik buat kaliannn *hoek maaf telat updatee *bow review lagi yaa^^

 **Sehunboo:** Aish.. mesyum yah x'D Ganas gtu tapi ganteng sangat *mimisan* gimana rasa penasarannya udh terjawab blm di chapter ini? Sebenernya tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Baekhyun itu sumber kekuatan mereka *eaea udh update nnih! Review juseyooo

 **Hlmnts:** Ah.. aku dikasih aegyo:") sini ku lemparin Chanlie *puk aminin deh klo author terbaik terharu sini ciom/? *terdengar bunyi jangkrik* maaf telat update T-T review lagi yaa.

 **Asmaul:** Yeah.. dia kejam tapi begitu keren *plak review lagi yaah^^

 **Tyanra Park:** Nafsu amat romannya yang abis ngeliat chanlie *gax dirimu mau bikin jari-jari keriting hah 100k words?! Jahat kamu kandah *hoek* mereka udh ena kan *smirk Chanlie Baekhyun pula lebih ngh kirim surat cerai ke TBC sekarang! Maap telat update :") review lagi yah'3'

 **Salsabee18:** ini udh di update ya:'' lebih ena karena ada ena-enanya huahaha

 **Imaintan343:** Yukkk tebak endingnya bakal gimana haha.. udh diupdate yaa^^ review lagi ga mau tau! *todong

 **Blahblahblah:** Ini udh diupdate maaf teelatt T-T Ngeselin gitu tapi ganteengnyaaa poll *mimisan

 **Umroyaya1:** Seneng banget ada Ncnya haha xD ini ada NC lagi kaan *kedip kedip* mikir kerasss pengen juga sebenernya ada adegan BDSM yang dipecut pecut tapi menggairahkan *digaplok but, tungguu aja xD review lagi yaa!

 **Bungaapi:** Chanlie berubah baik malah nakutin *nangis bombay* jangan ditahan terus nafasnya nanti mati... *receh woy* review lagi yaa^^

 **Cntyathalia:** Karena sebenernya yang bikin mereka kuat itu sama; Baekhyun xD nah gimana udh terjawab rasa penasarannya? Review lagi yaah^^

 **Suci Mariyam:** Maaf... aku janji bakal bikin nasi kuning karena udh ganti nama kamu seenak jidat :") astaga readersku ada yang tak polos lagi *sok polos lo thor* yang ganas diranjang bakalan kalah sama yang manis di mulut *plak Leeteuk masih sehat walafiat karena dokter yg ngurus dia itu aku(?) gzz udh diupdate yaah^^ review lagi gamau tau! /todong pake gergaji mesin/

 **EXO12LOVE:** Udh di next yaa^^ semoga suka

 **Restikadena:** Itulah kalo orang yang hidup didunia hanya karena uang *mendadak ceramah* aku emg menggemaskan tp kalah sama baekhyun yg jauh lebih menggemaskan:" review lagi juseyo^^

 **Dheacho:** Chanlie yang lembek malah nyeremin, serius :" Chanlie kuat karena obsesi, Chanyeol kuat karena cinta... Obsesi pasti bakal jauh lebih kuat dari cinta /plak maaf telat apdet *nangis bombay* tapi tetep review yha *ketjup

 **BunnyJoon:** Kita samaa! Chanlie yang bangsat tapi gantengnyaa ga ketulungan T-T sebenernya yang ngendaliin mereka berdua emang Baekhyun :") seandainya Baekhyun ga ngasih plester ke chanlie.. seandainya Jessica ga nikah sama junsu... seandainya seandainya dan kalo kebanyakan seeandainya cerita ini ga akan jadi/plak review lagi yaa^^

 **Hanna Byun614:** Ah... Chanliee luluh karena Hansaplast emang lol banget tapi semua karena dia yang ga pernah dpt kasih sayang jadinya gitu *ditodong chanlie* Baekhyun masih baik-baik aja aman kalo Chanlie masih idup *kedip kedip* review lagii yaa^^


	7. Chapter 7

**_Malam Hari sebelum Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil_**

Chanyeol menatap lekat sosok menggemaskan yang sedang makan malam dengan begitu lahap. Chanyeol menyernyit kebingungan pasalnya, Pemuda mungil dihadapannya sudah dua kali menambah porsi makannya pada malam hari ini. Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun tersendak dan terbatuk-batuk. Dengan cekatan, Chanyeol memberikan segelas air putih pada sosok bersurai kecoklatan itu. "Baek, makanlah dengan perlahan..." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat Baekhyun terkekeh manis.

"Ini terlalu enak, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap pelan surai kecoklatannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian pria jangkung itu. "Tumben sekali, kau makan begitu banyak, Baek.."

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Aku jadi membayangkan kau memiliki pipi gembul dengan mulut yang mengerucut. Pasti sangat menggemaskan." Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang memegang sumpit. Sedikit lagi makanan lezat itu masuk kedalam indra pengecapnya. Tapi ucapan kekasihnya mampu membuat moodnya turun begitu pesat. Baekhyun membanting sumpitnya. Lalu kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jadi, kau takut aku gemuk, begitu? kau akan memutuskanku jika aku membengkak nanti dan menjadi jelek?.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Kenapa Baekhyun sensitif sekali malam ini? Bolamata Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya mengintimidasi. "Baekhyun-ah.. maksudku.."

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya. Tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun bangkit begitu kasar dari kursinya. "Aku selesai. Aku tidak mood makan malam denganmu, Tuan Park!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Meninggalkan ruang makan dengan bertolak pinggang.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang terkekeh pelan. "Ah.. menggemaskan sekali~"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 7841 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI! M-PREG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A/N: Ngerjainnya ngebut jd maaf kalo banyak typo. Tapi kalo typo fatal bisa diungkapin dikolom komentar ya(?) aku ngebut soalnya dikit lagi mau puasa jd ngabisin adegan ena-ena dulu(?)**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol merasakan tangan yang berada digenggaman tangannya mulai bergerak menggeliat. Pria bersurai merah kelam itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika mata bulan sabit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu mulai mengerjap pelan. "yeol..." Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum tipis kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Melihat raut wajah bingung sang pujaan hati, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. "Kau sangat istimewa, Baek. Terimakasih.. benar-benar terima kasih." Baekhyun mendengus jengkel saat ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kau hamil, Baekhyun-ah... Kau sangat istimewa.."

Seketika Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keraguan...

.

.

Lalu satu detik kemudian, Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Ha-ha Yeol... ku rasa dokter pribadimu salah mendiagnosa" Baekhyun mengibaskan telapak tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian, binar Chanyeol meredup...

.

Walaupun Baekhyun lebih mewarisi gen kecantikan ibunya, tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil yang akan bersikap biasa saja ketika terdapat sesuatu yang 'tidak normal' tumbuh didalam tubuhnya...

Baekhyun masih tertawa renyah sambil mengguncangkan kecil tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang hingga ranjang yang kini sedang ia duduki bergoyang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertegun. Berusaha mencari cara agar pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini mau menerima sebuah kenyataan 'istimewa'nya. "Baekhyun-ah..." Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis kekanakkannya dan berdeham pelan, menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak bahagia mendengar kabar ini?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, membuatnya sadar bahwa semua ini bukan lelucon. "Hamil?" Baekhyun terperangah menatap lantai marmer yang begitu klasik menghiasi rumah kekasihnya. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih dengan gemetar. "bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati pria mungilnya. Duduk tepat disamping pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu lalu mengusap surainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tadi pagi kau mengalami mual-mual yang hebat, kan?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kelam Chanyeol. Apapun, asal tidak memandang bola mata kekasihnya. "Dokter Choi datang dan memeriksamu tadi. Awalnya ia sedikit kesulitan mencari dimana letak penyakitmu namun..." mata bulan sabit pemuda mungil itu membola saat melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menunduk. Mendekat kearah perutnya dan kemudian menempelkan telinga kirinya tepat didepan perutnya. "Dokter Choi merasakan ada kehidupan disini..." Hati Baekhyun menghangat saat Chanyeol mengecup perutnya dalam. Cukup lama namun rasa hangat itu semakin menjalar dan berpusat dikedua pipi tirusnya yang mulai terlihat Chubby. "Tolong terima dia... Anak kita... Bahkan aku sudah sangat ingin menyiapkan namanya" Chanyeol melepas kecupannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Baekhyun.

Pria jangkung itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan begitu halus. Khawatir Baekhyun akan kesakitan. "Tapi Yeol.. Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku tidak normal, Yeol.. Tidak seharusnya aku mendapatkan hal seperti ini." Baekhyun bangkit dan menjauhi ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Menatap bias bayangannya di cermin meja buffetnya. Baekhyun meneliti perubahan apasaja yang sudah dialami tubuhnya. Wajahnya memang mulai terlihat gemuk. Sejak semalam ia memang mulai merasa bahwa nafsu makannya sangat meningkat. Dan pandangannya berakhir menatap bayangan perutnya yang masih datar.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat melihat pria mungilnya mengangkat tangannya lalu kemudian memukul-mukul kasar perutnya. Chanyeol sedikit kuwalahan saat memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu tampak sangat emosi. "Baekhyun.. Baekhyun-ah" lalu kemudian dengan sedikit paksaan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "... Jangan seperti ini.. kau sangat istimewa"

"Istimewa katamu?!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga jarak mereka cukup jauh saat ini. "Apa ini adalah istimewa? Aku mengalami apa yang seharusnya tidak aku alami... Kau bisa mengatakan jika aku adalah istimewa karena kau tak merasakan bagaimana berada diposisiku!" Chanyeol masih diam disebrang sana. Membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan semua amarahnya sekarang. "Aku yakin kau mengatakan aku istimewa di mulutmu, tapi sebenarnya kau jijik karena aku tidak normal, benar kan?!" Baekhyun tak dapat mengantisipasi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi hingga yang hanya ia rasakan hanyalah bibir tebal kekasihnya yang menyesap lembut kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat dan posesif. Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya, dan membalas menyesap bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan begitu dalam.

Telinga peri Chanyeol menangkap suara isakan dari kekasih mungilnya. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun yang beraroma citrus. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu, Baek..." Chanyeol merasa kemeja putih yang ia kenakan basah karena airmata simungil. "kalau aku jijik pada keadaanmu yang sekarang, seharusnya aku lebih membenci diriku yang menjijikan ini, Baek. Orang-orang menganggap hubungan kita berbeda dan tabu. Seharusnya jika aku mencintai hal-hal normal, aku tidak akan jatuh kedalam pesonamu.."

"Aku tidak normal karena lebih mencintai seorang pria daripada seorang wanita tapi aku rela menjadi seperti ini jika penyebab semuanya adalah kau..."

Chanyeol menyesap aroma Baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan. "Pesonamu tidak berada dalam batas normal, Baek. Karena pesonamu, aku merasakan kewarasanku sudah diambang batas hingga rasanya begitu gila..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Mencintaimu rasanya begitu gila dan memabukkan, Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maka dari itu, Jangan lakukan hal tadi, Baek. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaganya dan merawatnya. Anak kita, Baekhyun-ah. Kita akan rawat anak kita bersama-sama mulai sekarang." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku sangat bahagia karena hal ini, kita harus berhati-hati menjaga anak kita. Dan Aku akan menikahimu dengan segera."

"Menikah?" Baekhyun menatap ragu ke arah Chanyeol yang mengusap sia-sisa air matanya. "Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju salah satu sofa yang berada dipojok ruangan. "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Baekhyun tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Chanyeol, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan kedua lengan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol. "Aku semakin percaya ucapan Dokter Choi jika kau hamil. Kau terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih cantik, Baekhyunee"

Baekhyun hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Chanlie tidak bisa dilakukan. Chanyeol selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, anak di dalam kandungan Baekhyun harus dia jaga. Chanyeol harus bisa menekan Chanlie semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Baekhyun, aku akan berusaha supaya Chanlie tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Chanyeol? Aku takut Chanlie mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini.."

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut perut Baekhyun dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Chanlie... tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Baekhyun... Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Baekhyun menangkup tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Dan keduanya kembali saling menyesap bibirnya satu sama lain.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Chanyeol kembali mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ia butuh melihat senyum kekasihnya hanya untuk sekedar menjadi 'vitamin' hidupnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat Baekhyun sedang jongkok ditaman rumahnya. Terlihat sedang merawat beberapa tanamannya dengan begitu lihai.

Namun onyx kelamnya membulat saat melihat Baekhyun tergelincir karena air yang menggenang. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lengan kokohnya lalu kemudian menghela nafasnya lega. "Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Baekhyun terkekeh, sedikit bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol menyelamatkannya tadi. "Chanyeol, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit." Dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh atletis kekasihnya, mulai kembali menata tanaman. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pria atau wanita hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya menyipit, begitu cantik. "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya Chanyeol?" dan kemudian simungil mendengus pelan. "Aku rasa kau juga baru mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki yang bisa mengandung." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mencubit bibir kekasihnya gemas. "Karena kekasih Park Chanyeol selalu istimewa.." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Aku cenderung menghindari wanita hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... Aku... aku takut Chanlie tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Chanlie telah begitu membatasi Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin dengan kelembutannya Chanyeol pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanlie kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Chanlie, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Chanlie menguasai tubuh Chanyeol lagi, apakah Chanlie akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Baekhyun bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Chanlie dan Chanyeol. Anak ini anak Chanlie juga bukan?

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas kekasihnya, bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

Chanyeol menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Baekhyun. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Chanlie, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Chanlie tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Chanyeol benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Chanlie tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

 _"_ _Anakku juga Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."_

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Chanlie memasang wajah datar, _"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."_

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

 _"_ _Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."_ Chanlie menyeringai. _"Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."_

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Chanlie. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Baekhyun dan anakku."

 _"_ _Anakku juga."_ Chanlie kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek, _"Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"_

"Ya." Chanyeol menatap Chanlie dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Chanlie terkekeh, _"Tidak akan bisa Chanyeol, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."_

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya kekasih yang sangat kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Chanyeol sedikit mengubah ekspresi Chanlie, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, _"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

.

Leeteuk pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyambutnya. Baekhyun waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Chanlie hanya melukai Leeteuk dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Leeteuk sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Chanlie melukai Leeteuk, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Leeteuk di gips, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Apakah Chanlie..."

"Ya." Chanyeol tampak begitu menyesal, "Chanlie mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk."

Baekhyun begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Chanlie, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Leeteuk ketika itu. Didekatinya Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan Aku.." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Leeteuk terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Leeteuk membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Tuan Baekhyun." Suaranya serak, "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Baekhyun mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Daehyun berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Daehyun yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Leeteuk,

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Leeteuk tersenyum, "Tuan Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Chanyeol, "Selamat Tuan Chanyeol, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Chanyeol bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Baekhyun erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

.

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Chanyeol berulangkali mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Baekhyun. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Chanyeol mulai mencumbu Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi" mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Chanyeol, dengan lembut dia mengecup biibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Baekhyun adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Baekhyun lagi, "Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Chanyeol mengecupi leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu." Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan piyama dengan motif berawan Baekhyun, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan melempar piyama itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Chanyeol yang keras dan Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Baekhyun, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Baekhyun yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Chanyeol yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah. Chanyeol menggesekkan kejantanannya ke kejantanan Baekhyun, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda hingga dalam sekejap, penis Baekhyun mulai bangung dan terangsang sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Baekhyun.

Onyx kelam Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun yang menggenggam jemari besarnya. Mencecap jari besar Chanyeol dengan begitu sensual. Dan dengan decakan yang begitu mengundang gairah. "Wow.. Kau sangat nakal, Sayang.." setelah puas dengan jemari Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas jemari itu dengan perlahan. Menggerakan tangan kekasihnya menuju bagian bawahnya. Menuntun jemari pria jangkung untuk berhadapan dengan lubangnya yang sudah berkedut meminta untuk diisi sang tamu. Baekhyun mengerang, menahan desahannya sendiri saat memutar jari Chanyeol –menggunakan tangannya disekitar lubangnya. "aah –Chanyeol... lakukan sekarang. Aku sang –athhh" Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kedepan saat Chanyeol memasukan kedua jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu malam. Seolah tak ada kesempatan untuk memandang kekasihnya esok hari.

Wajah Chanyeol makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun.." ia menarik kedua jarinya ketika merasa lubang kekasihnya cukup untuk dimasuki, di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Baekhyun mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Chanyeol. Dorongan itu membuat Chanyeol menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Baekhyun yang hangat dan basah.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati panas dan basah yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Baekhyun terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Pemuda yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir semerah Cherry yang sedikit terbuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan pria istimewa itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Chanyeol bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah sakit?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Chanyeolie, ini bahkan terlalu nikmat." Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruhmu begitu nikmat." Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Baekhyun mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Baekhyun. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

.

Tengah malam. Chanlie terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya. Well. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Baekhyun sehingga dia lengah. Dan Chanlie begitu saja mengambil alih. Chanlie tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Chanyeol dan tidak waspada, sehingga Chanyeol bisa mengambil alih.

Chanlie menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Pria mungil itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Chanlie membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Baekhyun ketika bangun dan menemukan Chanlie-lah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Chanlie. Baekhyun akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan Chanyeol lagi. Chanlie menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Baekhyun. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Baekhyun dan dia mengernyit. Baekhyun sedang hamil.

Hamil... sama seperti Chanyeol, Chanlie sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil. Apalagi pria hamil? Dan kali ini, pria yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada seseorang yang mengandung? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Chanlie termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra. Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Chanlie mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Chanyeol.

.

Ketika pagi hari Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum ldan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang." Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya, "Kau rasakan itu?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Baekhyun sedikit turun sehingga lubang anal Baekhyun menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Chanyeol membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Baekhyun, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan. "Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang." Chanyeol mengimbangi gerakan Baekhyun dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan

Percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Baekhyun tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Menghentak dalam menyentuh titik prostatnya. Chanyeol mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Chanyeol yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Chanyeol dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

Lama kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Chanyeol tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang berada dipihak atas, Nyonya Park?"

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menghela pemuda itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Baekhyun mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Chanyeol adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."

"Bagus." Chanyeol tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Chanyeol. Yang tidak Baekhyun sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Chanyeol, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Chanlie, bukan milik Chanyeol...

.

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Chanlie –yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi Chanyeol mengerutkan kening menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap daging panggang, bacon dan sebutir telur mata sapi. Setahu Chanlie, saat hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Chanlie sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Baekhyun. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Baekhyun tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Chanlie, bukan Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanlie bertekad agar Baekhyun selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar daging panggang dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Makan itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dengan memprotes, "Chanyeol bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Chanlie mengamati Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar perempuan hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Baekhyun juga merasakannya. Yeah, Ia pikir seorang pria yang mengandung tidak akan mengalamii mual karena tentusaja fisik pria lebih kuat –seharusnya. "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Chanyeol, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Chanlie mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Baekhyun, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan." Chanlie sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol, dengan adanya pernikahan, Baekhyun dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanlie sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu Chanyeol, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Chanlie tersenyum, "aku akan menghubungi orang kepercayaanku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

.

Ketika Leeteuk sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Leeteuk." Chanlie tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Chanlie pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Chanlie tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Leeteuk, ingin tahu apakah Leeteuk akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Chanyeol atau tidak. Dari dulu Chanlie suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Chanyeol dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Leeteuk sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Chanlie dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang, "Saya pantas menerimanya."

Chanlie tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Leeteuk berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Chanyeol, bukan Tuan Chanlie. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Chanlie kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Chanyeol sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Chanlie terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda... Tuan Chanlie." Leeteuk makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Chanlie. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Chanlie mendekatkan dirinya kepada Leeteuk, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok, "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Chanyeol, dan itu demi kebaikan Baekhyun dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Chanlie, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun keguguran kan?"

Leeteuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda... " dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Tuan Baekhyun dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Chanlie terdengar kejam, membuat Leeteuk semakin bergidik, "Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Leeteuk?"

"Saya mengerti..." Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Chanlie tidak bisa melukai Baekhyun. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

.

 **Dua Bulan Kemudian, Dilaksanakannya Pernikahan.**

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana, tertutup dan secepat kilat. Chanlie menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Park ke jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak begitu tampan dan manis saat menggunakan tuksedo putihnya. Sehingga setelah pengucapan ikrar selesai, Chanlie tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mencium sosok 'suami'nya itu. Tentu saja saat pengucapan ikrar, yang disebut namanya adalah Park Chanyeol, Chanlie sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Park Chanyeol.

Chanlie kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Chanlie menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani pemuda mungil yang kini telah resmi menjadi 'suami'nya. Hatinya terasa puas, Baekhyun sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Park?" dia menyapa Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun yang menggunakan tuksedo berwarna putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol, "Aku bahagia Chanyeol."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Chanlie mendekati Baekhyun dan menghela pria mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Baekhyun tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Chanlie sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Tuan Baekhyun tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Chanlie, Leeteuk membatin, tentu saja itu karena Tuan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Chanyeol. Leeteuk mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Tuan Baekhyun meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Chanlie telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Chanlie mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Tuan Baekhyun.

Leeteuk menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Baekhyun dari cengkeraman Tuan Chanlie? Dan kenapa Tuan Chanyeol bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan pernikahan yang sah. Chanyeol berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang dan lelaki itu sedang mempermainkan kancing piyama tidurnya dengan menggoda.

"Apakah 'istri'ku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu dengan wajah khas percampuran darah inggris-koreanya yang klasik bagaikan patung pahatan para dewa dan rambut merah kelamnya yang membuat pria jangkung itu semakin tampan. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol tampaknya bisa menguasai Chanlie supaya tidak terbangun.

"Ya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menelusurkan bibirnya dengan ringan di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup telinganya dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Baekhyun, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah suamiku yang tak kalah cantik dari wanita-wanita diluar sana." Mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya serak dan sensual. Lalu lelaki itu melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu, tangannya langsung bergerak ke bawah, menarik celana Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan, seolah menggoda pemuda mungil yang sedang takluk dibawah kuasanya ini dan kemudian membebaskan celana dalamnya.

"hei, sikecil ini sudah menegang.." Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Malam ini, aku akan membuatmu merasakan surga dunia yang sesungguhnya. segera... sayangku" Baekhyun merasakan gerakan-gerakan Chanyeol ketika membuka celananya, dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, lelaki itu langsung menyelipkan kejantanannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang basah karena cairan precum Chanyeol, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, ke dalam ritme sensual yang tak tertahankan. Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol, berusaha mencapai gairah itu tanpa pertahanan apa pun, dan dengan cepat, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamasama.

Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah. Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang terlentang. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut, "Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dada Chanyeol, "Kau selalu membuatku puas."

Hening yang lama, napas Chanyeol terdengar teratur dan Baekhyun mengiranya sedang tertidur, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Chanlie kau juga puas?"

Baekhyun langsung malu ketika mengingat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya ketika bersama Chanlie. Bukankah dia sudah menyampaikan kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sama mengingat dia dan Chanlie memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kenapa Chanyeol menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Chanlie, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani." Baekhyun menjawab juga kemudian, "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik kepada diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol tampak membeku mendengarkan jawabannya. Lelaki itu terdiam lama tetapi debaran jantungnya mengencang, sehingga Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Chanyeol?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya sangat tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang sepertinya membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata," suara Chanyeol sedikit mendesis, "Dan setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi, dan lagi." Lelaki itu meremas pinggul Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Naik lagi ke atasku Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Menaiki Chanyeol dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan. Chanyeol benar. Sesudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol malam ini, Baekhyun akan selalu menginginkannya, lagi, dan lagi.

.

"Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu." Leeteuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan hati-hati sambil mengabarkan kabar itu, "Dia memaksa, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan Baekhyun di rumah ini."

Chanlie mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang dibacanya dan mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Wartawan lagi, Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk merasakan pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena Chanlie menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Daehyun untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugu, tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Yongguk. Katanya dia adalah temannya Daehyun... "

Chanlie mengangkat alisnya. "Teman Daehyun katamu? Apakah dia gencar mengganggu?"

"Dia tadi menelepon ke rumah. Mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda. Katanya dia punya bukti bahwa Tuan Baekhyun ada dirumah ini dan anda sembunyikan..."

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya Tuan."

Chanlie mengangguk puas. "Bagus, hubungi dia, katakan aku bersedia berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam." Leeteuk terperanjat, bingung. "Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berpapasan dengan Tuan Baekhyun?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan cemas.

Chanlie tersenyum, senyum yang kejam. "Baekhyun akan naik untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia selalu mengantuk lebih cepat sejak hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu." Chanlie lalu menyeringa jahat, "Kalau pun mereka bertemu, aku yakin lelaki bernama Yongguk ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya kepada dunia."

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Yongguk... Leeteuk membatin. Tuan Chanlie selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga. Lelaki ini sungguh tidak mempunyai empati sedikit pun terhadap nyawa manusia...

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Leeteuk harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Yongguk sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Baekhyun, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Yongguk adalah teman Daehyun, dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Daehyun, itu adalah hasil kesalahan Leeteuk.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Yongguk itu." Chanlie menatap Leeteuk tajam, "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan hasil keteledoranmu lagi, Leeteuk."

Leeteuk membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Saya akan menelepon sekarang Tuan." Dia lalu melangkah pergi, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Chanlie memanggilnya kembali.

"Leeteuk?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya Tuan Chanlie?"

"Panggil Sehun juga malam ini. Katakan aku membutuhkannya."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah pergi melalui lorong, Leeteuk semakin yakin. Tuan Chanlie memang berniat untuk menghabisi Yongguk... Karena dia meminta Sehun datang, Sehun salah satu pegawai Tuan Chanlie yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Kalau dia jadi Yongguk, ia akan berharap tidak bertemu Tuan Chanlie malam ini.

.

Chanlie benar. Baekhyun langsung naik ke atas untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Aku sangat mengantuk Chanyeol, entah kenapa."

Chanlie mengamati Baekhyun dan bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, sayang. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Chanlie berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun pergi tidur.

Lelaki itu lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, menunggu, Sehun datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Chanlie menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruangan kerjanya.

Chanlie tidak perlu menunggu lama, Yongguk rupanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Leeteuk mengantarkan Yongguk sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit kepada Sehun yang berdiam di depan ruang kerja tuannya, bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Leeteuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Masuk." Suara Chanlie yang dalam menyahut. Leeteuk membuka pintu itu dengan gugup sambil membawa Yongguk di belakangnya.

"Tuan Yongguk datang sesuai janji." Leeteuk membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu.

Chanlie sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya, di belakang meja kerja raksasanya. Kedua jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Yongguk dengan dalam.

.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Leeteuk."

"Baik Tuan." Leeteuk ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak tahan kalau harus jadi saksi mata kekejaman Chanlie nanti.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Chanlie mengedikkan bahunya ke kursi di depan meja raksasanya, "Duduklah."

Yongguk menurut untuk duduk, matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Jadi inilah ruang kerja Park Chanyeol. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memasuki rumah ini. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa masuk sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Baekhyun di sini."

Chanlie menatap datar wajah Yongguk yang menyeringai. "Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan Daehyun teman saya wartawan. Anda tahu dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis."

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang," Chanlie bergumam datar sambil terus memandang Yongguk dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya, "Catatan tentang apa?"

Bagus. Milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik. Yongguk bergumam dalam hati, "Catatan itu menyebut hasil wawancaranya dengan pedagang yang sering lewat rumah Baekhyun. Pedagang itu bilang, sebelum Baekhyun menghilang, berencana mengikuti ibunya, datang dan berkenalan di rumah anda."

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Baekhyun di rumah ini?"

Yongguk menatap pigura yang terdapat foto keluarga dan disana ada sosok Park Chanyeol yang begitu bahagia. "Baekhyun pasti ikut dengan Jessica ke rumah ini. Ketika Jessica meninggal, Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan kebetulan kebakaran melalap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak di sana," Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Chanlie dengan berani, "Saya rasa Baekhyun masih ada di rumah anda."

Lancang. Itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Chanlie. Lelaki ini dengan bodohnya menantangnya terang-terangan. Dan Chanlie tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti berlum tahu tentang Chanlie, kalau tidak dia tidak akan seberani itu. "Baekhyun tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Jessica."

Yongguk memandang Chanlie dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, Tuan Chanyeol, wartawan berkemah di sini lama sekali setelah kematian Jessica, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk rumah ini. Kalau Baekhyun keluar dari sini mereka pasti tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Baekhyun di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya punya data Daehyun tentang informasi dari pedagang keliling itu," Yongguk tersenyum puas, "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus."

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Baekhyun di rumah ini. Chanlie mengetatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak kentara. Tetapi fatal akibatnya. Karena itu tandanya lelaki itu sudah ingin membunuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Chanlie mendesis dan menatap Yongguk dengan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Baekhyun berada?"

Chanlie menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki ini mengincar uang, sama seperti Daehyun temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengejar sensasi tetapi juga mengejar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Kalau dia bisa membungkam Yongguk dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Chanlie sangat ingin membunuh Yongguk. Tetapi dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun berada," Chanlie bergumam dingin, "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti. Berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Baekhyun dan aku?"

Mata Yongguk berbinar. Dia hampir bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifat tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak lelaki ini agar mau memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepadanya. Park Chanyeol pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Baekhyun, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang yang merasa bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu." Yongguk menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan licik, "Karena anda tahu, berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, saya akan rugi besar kalau sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Jessica masih hangat di perbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Jessica..."

Kurang ajar. Yongguk memang tidak sadar kalau Chanlie sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu diri. "Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan."

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanlie. "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

Chanlie tidak membalas uluran tangan Yongguk, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Yongguk dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Yongguk dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Yongguk membalikkan badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Sementara Chanlie mengamatinya dengan pandangan menyipit, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Yongguk tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Chanlie memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan tidak sedang mengikuti Yongguk, ketika dipintu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan sok akrab, senyumnya tampak memuakkan, "Saya tahu Daehyun pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang. Saya mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor anda pada suatu malam. Lalu dia menghilang, pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadanya untuk menutup mulut juga ya."

Yongguk mengedipkan matanya, tampak puas diri. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Baekhyun, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan kepada Daehyun, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Daehyun. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Terlambat. Kendali Chanlie sudah lepas. Lelaki ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya. Chanlie tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya di kursi. "Daehyun tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku..." Chanlie mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Yongguk, "Begitu juga kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati hendak membiarkan kau keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat," Chanlie terkekeh, "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu kalau harus segera lari menyelamatkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda?" Yongguk mulai bergetar panik.

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Chanlie tampak mengerikan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

Chanlie beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggiran perak yang indah. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah diakhirnya di pisau-pisaunya itu. Bahkan Chanlie sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah trophy. Dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang bodoh seperti Yongguk...

"Baekhyun memang ada di rumah ini," Chanlie bergumam sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung yang kecil dan lancip. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi 'suamiku' dan mengandung anakku."

Yongguk ternganga dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanlie. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal. "Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu Tuan Chanyeol," Yongguk bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantor malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Chanlie membalikkan badan, menggenggam pisau itu dengan tidak kentara di tangan kirinya. Sambil mengamati Yongguk yang makin mendekat di dalam jangkauannya, "Aku tidak butuh janjimu."

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" Mata Yongguk melebar kesenangan. "Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Baekhyun," matanya menyipit mesum, "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi bisa mendapatkan anaknya. Saya rasa anaknya pun senikmat ibunya, eh?"

Cukup sudah. Chanlie mendesis marah. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendekati Yongguk dan sebelum lelaki itu tersadar, Chanlie menancapkan pisau itu di leher Yongguk, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam di sana, hanya gagangnya yang terlihat menempel di leher Yongguk.

Yongguk melotot. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Chanlie dengan bingung. Tangannya gemetaran mulai merasakan sakit dan pening yang amat sangat. Jemarinya naik dan memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di leher sampingnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak. Kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti," Chanlie tertawa. Lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Yongguk. Darah merah yang segar langsung memuncrat keras, memancar kemana-mana bagaikan pancuran yang tak mau berhenti, bahkan menciprati wajah Chanlie dan pakaiannya. Chanlie mengamati dengan tenang, ketika kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajah Yongguk. Dan kemudian lelaki itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Chanlie menatap Yongguk yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Lelaki itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Chanlie lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih bersimbah darah Yongguk. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakkannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"Sehun." Chanlie memanggil tak terlalu keras, tahu bahwa Sehun yang sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk. Mata lelaki itu menyapu dingin tubuh Yongguk yang tergeletak di lantai. Chanlie sedang mengelap percikan darah segar yang tadi muncrat di pipinya dengan sapu tangannya yan lain. Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya yang juga terkena muncratan darah segar dan melemparkannya di lantai, di dekat mayat Yongguk.

"Bereskan dia," Chanlie melangkahi mayat Yongguk dengan dingin, seakan melangkahi gelondongan kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Sehun membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Leeteuk mengintip dan memejamkan matanya bingung ketika melihat Sehun masuk dan Tuan Chanlie keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Yongguk sudah pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Chanyeol. Well, dia mungkin keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Tuan Chanlie sehingga membunuh seperti bernafas baginya. Leeteuk mencemaskan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu begitu polos hingga tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Tuan Chanlie bersandiwara sebagai Tuan Chanyeol sangat luar biasa.

Leeteuk cemas, sampai kapankah Tuan Chanlie akan berpura-pura sebagai Tuan Chanyeol di depan Baekhyun? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan pada akhirnya nanti dan memutuskan kembali menjadi Tuan Chanlie yang suka menyakiti? Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati semoga Baekhyun dan kandungan di dalamnya kuat, mereka harus kuat kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Chanlie.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan ini pasti sudah larut malam. Chanyeol bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah,

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan. "Tidurlah lagi Baekhyun, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Malam-malam begini? Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Mungkin Chanyeol lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Chanyeol yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Chanyeol begitu indah.

Lengannya kuat dengan bisepsnya yang menonjol, dengan otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam gelap, mensyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Chanlie masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon bayi mereka. Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam selimut di belakangnya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan badannya segar, aroma sabun dan aftershave yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Chanyeol menelusup dan meremas bongkahan bokongnya dengan lembut, lalu ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap-usap lubang Baekhyun menggoda. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari, Chanyeol telanjang bulat di balik selimut, dan lelaki itu sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikan Chanyeol terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Chanyeol langsung menunduk dan menyesap perpotongan ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun, Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan jarinya dan menarik turun celana Dalam Baekhyun. Diangkatnya sebelah paha Baekhyun ke atas, dan dari belakang dia menyusupkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam lubang diantara dua bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun yang terasa begitu kesat, namun selalu siap menerimanya.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki..." Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, "Kau memang 'istri' yang luar biasa." Chanyeol bergumam posesif dan jarinya menggoda, menggesek nipple kecoklatan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi telah mengeras, menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli, membuat Baekhyun mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi kenikmatan.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Chanyeol mengangkat pahanya yang sedang berbaring miring, dan satu tangannya yang lain menggoda dan memainkan titik sensitif Baekhyun. Sementara itu di bawah, tubuhnya menggoda liar, bergerak keluar-masuk berusaha mencapai titik prostat Baekhyun dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga napas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah.

Lalu Chanyeol menggigit telinga Baekhyun pelan ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak, "Ikuti aku Baekhyun… Ikuti aku…" bisiknya, memberikan isntruksi penuh gairah, agar Baekhyun mengikuti perintahnya. Baekhyun menurut, membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Lelaki itu meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

.

Lama setelah itu, Chanlie masih berbaring nyalang, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lelap di lengannya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu kuat. Baekhyun begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya, memuaskannya dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi itu karena Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai Chanyeol. Chanlie ingin Baekhyun bercinta dengannya, dengan menatap matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan Chanlie, dengan dirinya.

Chanlie menunduk dan mengecup telinga Baekhyun dengan posesif, **_"Kau milikku Baekhyun... Dan akan selalu menjadi milikku... Ingat itu..."_**

Suaranya bergema menembus kegelapan. Terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N:** Maaf buat chap ini blm bisa bales review aaaa T-T aku ngebut banget ngetiknya tapi aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih buat yang setia review... Janji chapter depan bakal bales review kalian atau nanti aku pm kalian yah~ kita lebih intens *kedip manja*

Mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi FF ini tamat~ so, Review please?

*Adios!*

.

.

...

 **P.S: Ada suatu hal yang mengejutkan di chapter depan;-;**


	8. Comitment

**.**

 **.**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 7878 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI! M-PREG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A/N: Super telat update mianheeT-T keasikan sama comeback exo malah kehilangan feel buat remake. Ketahuilah, biarpun Cuma remake tapi kudu wajib pake feel biar hasilnya ga mengecewakanTT semoga memuaskan ya chapter ini. Ada rate Mnya dikit jd kalo bacanya pas jam-jam puasa mending skip dulu.. ga mau nanggung dosa ah(?) tp klo ngeyel, dosa tangguung masing2 yaa *plak. Kalo ada Typo yg begitu fatal, bisa tuang di review dan bilang ada di scene mana biar bisa lgsg ku edit! Okee cekidoot**

 **..**

 **..**

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak enak. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi pertemuannya dengan Chanlie, dan kemudian lelaki itu berbisik bahwa dia adalah milik Chanlie...

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Chanlie lagi? Apakah diam-diam lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Baekhyun meraba samping ranjangnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia bergegas bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Perutnya terasa mual. Baekhyun melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dan muntah-muntah di sana. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan keran air keras-keras dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air. Baekhyun lalu membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke pancuran air hangat, dia menyalakan keran pancuran dan membiarkan hempasan air hangat menimpa tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Chanyeol begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan. Chanyeol seolah tidak ada puasnya menyentuh pemuda mungil itu. Ketika mereka tertidur dan tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bersentuhanpun, lelaki itu akan terbangun dan menggoda Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta lagi. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di dalamnya ada bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang dia akan menjaga Baekhyun dan bayinya, jauh dari jangkauan Chanlie. Tetapi benarkah Chanlie semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Baekhyun, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mimpi itu, mimpi di mana Chanlie mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Baekhyun merasa takut, takut kalau Chanlie benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya.

.

Baekhyun turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Chanlie dengan nama Sehun, seketika wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, masih segar di dalam ingatannya ketika Sehun waktu itu berdiri di rumah Daehyun dan kemudian Chanlie menyuruhnya membereskan mayat Daehyun. Lelaki itu jelas biasa-biasa saja melihat Chanlie membunuh seseorang, jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Chanlie, bukan Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol berbicara kepadanya?

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun dengan dingin,

"Kurasa sudah selesai Sehun, kau boleh pergi."

Sehun membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri ragu ketakutan di ambang ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata Sehun melihat ketakutan Baekhyun, dia menunduk memberi hormat dengan sopan kepada Baekhyun, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri ragu di ambang pintu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Apakah yang ada di depannya ini Chanyeol... ataukah Chanlie?

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri di situ, "Baekhyun? Kemarilah."

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat dengan takut, "Kenapa kau berbicara kepada Sehun?" matanya melirik ke arah kepergian Sehun.

Ekspresi Chanyeol tampak biasa saja, "Dia kepala pengawalku Baekhyun, kenapa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan mengamati Chanyeol dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda, apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Chanlie membunuh Daehyun..." Baekhyun berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap Chanlie. "Dia...dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat itu, Chanlie.. Chanlie bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya.."

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Baekhyun... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah ini memang karena Chanlie yang membawanya masuk... dan aku berpikir dia diperlukan di rumah ini, kau tahu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyesal, "untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Chanlie."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia termenung dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena apa yang dilakukan Chanlie, "Dia akan selalu datang bukan?" Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Baekhyun, mengalir ke pipinya, "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam... mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat, tetapi Chanlie membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, napasnya terengah, menahan air matanya yang mulai turun. "Chanlie juga membuatku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya.. ayah kandung yang mencintaiku... Dan aku.. aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya...dan Chanlie tetap merenggut itu semua dariku..." Tangisan Baekhyun makin keras, "Semuanya direnggut oleh Chanlie... dia mengambil semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam... bahkan kaupun akan diambilnya..."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Chanyeol berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya,

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Chanlie kepadamu." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua padaku, aku tahu kau sedih tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berlutut didepannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat dan mereka sejajar, lalu dia tersenyum ragu kepada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku memendam kemarahan kepada Chanlie, atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu... " Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir pemuda mungil dihadapannya dengan singkat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanlie dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua." Baekhyun mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengernyitkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan cemas, "Kenapa Baek...?"

"Perutku sakit..." wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, dia menatap Chanyeol bingung dan panik, "Perutku... bayiku.."

Kepanikan langsung menyebar ke arah Chanyeol, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Diangkatnya Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi kepada supir pribadinya.

Baekhyun termenung, menahan sakit di perutnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan ini, dalam gendongan Chanyeol ini membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini, dibawa dalam gendongan Chanlie pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun. Cara menggendongnya sama. Semua terasa sama.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memangku Baekhyun dan mobil itupun melaju ke luar, menuju rumah sakit. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Inipun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Chanlie?"

Chanyeol tampak membeku mendengar panggilannya. Lalu dia menurunkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun sadar. Yang ada di depannya ini bukan Chanyeol melainkan Chanlie. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Chanlie begitu pandai berakting sebagai Chanyeol? Oh ya Tuhan. Sejak kapan Chanlie berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol?

.

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan Baekhyun dibaringkan di atas ranjang ruangan privat Rumah Sakit itu. Chanlie mendekati dokter itu kemudian bercakap-cakap dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Baekhyun berbicara ketika di mobil sampai dengan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Baekhyun berbaring, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya di atas ranjang dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Dokter itu pergi dan Chanlie lalu berbalik, melangkah mendekati ranjang pelan-pelan dan berdiri dengan tenang di ujung ranjang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, batinnya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. Sudah berapa lama Chanlie menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Chanyeol? Atau dengan Chanlie? Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam dan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Chanlie melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar, "Kau harus menahan emosimu Baekhyun, dokter bilang itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu."

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menggeram. Mengepalkan tangannya untuk menluapkan emosinya. "Sudah berapa lama?!" Baekhyun menjerit meneriakkan frustrasinya, tiba-tiba tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Chanlie. Lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan kalau sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Chanlie menatap Baekhyun. Berjalan dengan perlahan dengan mata yang masih saling memandang dan kemudian jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan menakutkan, "Sudah lama sekali Baek... jauh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Oh Tidak! Jadi Chanyeol sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Chanyeol tetapi dengan Chanlie? Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menunggangi suaminya, menggoda suaminya, membuka pahanya untuk suaminya, Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan Chanyeol melainkan dengan sisi gelap suaminya, Chanlie.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Baekhyun, dia menutupkan tangan di mulutnya untuk menahan erangan putus asanya, "Apakah selama itu Chanyeol tidak ada?"

Chanlie menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun datar, "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur."

Jantung Baekhyun terasa diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Chanlie dengan penuh kebencian, "Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Chanyeol! Kembalikan suamiku kepadaku!" Emosinya begitu meluap. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dahinya menyernyit bingung.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat ekspresi kesedihan, kesedihan yang nyata, terpantul jelas di wajah itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang begitu terasa sendu. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Chanlie dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakkan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, "Aku ini ada Baekhyun, aku ini nyata, sama seperti Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ada yang pernah menginginkanku."

Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

.

Chanlie menutup pintu kamar rawat inap Baekhyun. Namun Onyx tajamnya beradu dengan raut datar kepala pengawalnya, Sehun. "Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar." Sehun melaporkan sambil melirik ke jendela menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah bergerombol di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit, "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa Tuan Baekhyun keluar tadi."

Chanlie mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia yang salah. Biasanya dia berpikiran dingin. Tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Baekhyun tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening pula. Chanlie selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat. Tetapi tadi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang diparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanlie memasukinya. Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Baekhyun kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti. Kalau tidak ada konfirmasi apapun mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki area Baekhyun. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Baekhyun. Mereka harus orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar. Awasi mereka, jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut kepada pers, bereskan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, "Akan saya lakukan Tuan. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Chanlie masih termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengganggunya. Baekhyun membencinya. Dia tahu persis itu. Chanlie telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Chanlie telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Chanyeol dan menolak dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menyadari hasrat terdalam di benaknya. Dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkannya, menganggapnya nyata sama seperti kehadiran Chanyeol yang begitu dibanggakan.

 ** _Namun.. mengapa semua terasa begitu sulit?_**

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang, dia tahu itu dari perawat yang mengganti infusnya. Tetapi dia menunggu seharian penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanlie akan membawanya pulang.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas ketika menjelang tengah malam dan Chanlie melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

"Baekhyun. Bangun." Chanlie sedikit mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia langsung terkejut, terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Chanlie yang membawa selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

"Apa... apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah selimut itu. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Chanlie membangunkannya tengah malam untuk menusuknya dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu untuk kemudian dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Chanlie ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Baekhyun, "Bukan. Aku harus membawamu pergi, diam-diam di tengah malam. Kau sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu, mereka mengendus keberadaan kita. Jadi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi." Chanlie membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Baekhyun, "Di luar akan dingin."

Benarkah Chanlie menatapnya dengan lembut? Baekhyun mengamati lelaki itu dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Chanlie begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Chanlie mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit, menuruni lift khusus, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka memakai pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak- semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana. Dan tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berdebar liar, kalau memang Chanlie akan menguasai tubuh Baekhyun selamanya, maka Baekhyun harus melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun meronta, hingga Chanlie yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah lepas, Baekhyun mencoba lari. Tetapi Chanlie mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meronta dengan kuat, melihat bahwa jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Kalau dia bisa lari ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memang sudah tengah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Baekhyun bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, polisi, bahkan mungkin wartawan. Chanlie tidak akan berbuat apapun kalau ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Baekhyun makin erat, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanlie yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang memotret mereka. Ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di sana. Chanlie menoleh dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melirik dan melihat hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memotret di sana. Kurang ajar.

"Sehun!" dia memerintah dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sehun sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto bagus itu. Sehun menarik kamera wartawan amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, dia menginjaknya sampai remuk. Mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mengacungkannya tepat didepan wajah sang wartawan. "Jika kau sayang keluargamu..." Sehun menyayat wajah sang wartawan. Tidak terlalu panjang namun cukup mampu mengeluarkan darah. "... Kau tidak perlu membeberkan ini ke publik." Sehun menghempaskan wartawan itu dan karena ancaman yang dilontarkkan Sehun, sang wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Namun sialnya, Karena wartawan itu, Chanlie menjadi lengah, pegangannya pada Baekhyun sedikit mengendor. Pada saat itulah Baekhyun menyentakkan pegangan Chanlie sekuat tenaga, lalu memukul rahang pria jangkung itu hingga cukup membuatnya limbung. Dan akhirnya pria mungil itu terlepas. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat tenaganya menuju arah jalan raya, dia tahu pukulannya tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan Chanlie. Baekhyun masih mendengar derap kaki Chanlie yang mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyeberang jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang. Baekhyun menjerit, lampu mobill itu membuatnya silau dan dia yakin bahwa dalam beberapa detik dia akan mati.

Tetapi sebuah tangan yang kuat mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi. Lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi badannya jatuh dengan posisi miring. Piyama yang digunakannya sedikit tersingkap keatas. Celana panjangnya sedikit robek dibagian Lutut dan pahanya. Siku dan telapak tangannya tergores oleh aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Sejenak, Dia merutuk mengingat begitu cerobohnya ia untung saja tidak terjatuh menelungkup karena itu bisa membahayakan bayinya. Ia sedikit meringis. Namun tersadar, siapa yang dengan berbaik hati menolongnya? Dan perlahan surai kecoklatan itu bergerak berirama sesuai dengan kepalanya. kemudian dia terperangah menatap pemandangan di belakangnya.

"Chanlie?"

Chanlie terbaring di sana bersimbah darah, kepalanya berdarah, juga darah lain yang mengalir entah di bagian mana tubuhnya. Chanlie menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lelaki itu mendorong Baekhyun agar selamat dari tabrakan itu dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Baekhyun setengah merangkak mendekati Chanlie. Sementara itu Sehun dan beberapa pegawai lainnya tertegun di sana, tetapi dengan segera, Sehun berlari memasuki rumah sakit, segera memanggil bantuan dari Rumah Sakit, "Chanlie?"

Lelaki itu masih sadarkan diri, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, darah mengalir di kepalanya, membasahi pelipis dan mengalir turun ke rahangnya yang tegas.

Chanlie terkekeh. "Ironis bukan? Aku, Chanlie... merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu..." lelaki itu tersengal dan matanya tampak berkabut, akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Baekhyun dan melirik ke arah perutnya, "Apakah dia... bayi itu, baik-baik saja?" Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Chanlie menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Lelaki itu memang kejam, tetapi entah apa yang ia pikirkan, dia menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai terisak-isak. Sementara Chanlie tersenyum lega melihat anggukan kepala Baekhyun. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas darah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit Baekhyun yang begitu bersinar, "Bagus. Jaga anak kita baik-baik..." lalu jemari itu lunglai ke aspal

"Chanlie? Chanlie? Bertahanlah!... Chanlie?" Baekhyun menjerit mencoba memanggil-manggil Chanlie

Paramedis berdatangan, mencoba membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Beberapa langsung memeriksa Chanlie dan menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya memanggil-manggil nama Chanlie dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Takut kalau lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya. Ia membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Tentu saja dalam keadaan ini, Baekhyun dapat kehilangan Chanyeol atau... Chanlie itu sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Buat yang mau makan, minum, atau fangirlingan sejenak dipersilahkan(?) anggap aja ini iklan yang mengganggu .ga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuk dilanjut..**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur itu dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya, tubuh Chanlie masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan masih tersambung di badannya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernapasannya.

Baekhyun mengamati lelaki itu dan mengeryit. Tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam Chanlie sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena Chanlie terbanting dan dahinya membentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah luka yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, di organ dalamnya. Baekhyun mengernyit. Dokter bilang lelaki ini akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama. Kalau nanti lelaki di depannya ini bangun... siapakah yang akan muncul? Chanyeol... atau Chanlie? Siapakah yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan? Chanyeol yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya... atau Chanlie yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi kalut. Dia bingung... bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Chanlie. Sangat. Chanlie telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Chanlie yang bersimbah darah di aspal, terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanlie telah dua kali menyelamatkan Baekhyun, dia telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari percobaan permerkosaan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun, lelaki itu dulu juga merawat luka-lukanya. Chanlie bilang dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengannya setiap malam dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. Kenapa Chanlie repot-repot berbuat seperti itu?

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata Chanlie yang diucapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih malam itu... Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya. Mungkin selama ini Chanlie hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Chanyeol, kesepian jauh di dalam sana, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan simpati yang dalam kepada Chanlie.

Digenggamnya tangan lelaki itu, dia berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian mendengar di dalam sana. Bangunlah... aku menginginkan kalian berdua." Air matanya menetes, dia mengelus perutnya, tempat buah hatinya dengan lelaki yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini bersemayam. Anak ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Chanlie. Anak ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti kata Chanyeol dulu, Chanyeol dan Chanlie adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau Baekhyun mau mencintai Chanyeol, dia harus bisa mencintai dan menerima Chanlie sebagai sisi gelapnya.

 _Baekhyun bisa_. Dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Chanlie membuatnya takut, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, karena mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencintai Chanlie juga. Baekhyun termenung lama duduk di kursi itu, menatap tubuh lelaki yang terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah ayah anaknya.

 _Siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini.." memijat pelan keningnya dan kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan pria yang amat ia cintai.

.

Leeteuk melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Chanyeol ataupun Chanlie tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan cemas. Leeteuk berdiri di dekat Baekhyun dan menatap berganti-ganti. "Tuan Chanlie menyelamatkan nyawa anda." Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini."

Baekhyun ikut menghela napas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Chanyeol yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari dalam tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin kalau itu memang Chanlie... Dia... dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri..." mata Baekhyun terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk teringat perkataan Tuannya. Dengan ragu, Leeteuk mengatakannya pada Pemuda mungil kesayangan tuannya itu. "Tuan Chanlie menyamar sebagai Tuan Chanyeol karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda..." Leeteuk menatap ke arah tubuh lelaki yang terbaring itu. Menghela nafas pelan –masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "...Mungkin bayi itu telah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang telah mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, "Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun."

Leeteuk menatap Baekhyun ragu, "Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud, Tuan Muda?

.

 _ **Apakah itu Tuan Chanyeol? Ataukah... Tuan Chanlie?**_

.

Tengah malam, ketika Baekhyun tertidur sambil duduk di kursi, kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang. Tangan itu bergerak, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada. "Chanlie?" Mata itu membalas tatapannya, masih tampak berkabut. "Baekhyun? ... apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup kencang. Ini Chanyeol. Yang ada di depannya adalah Chanyeol.

Pria dihadapanya tersentak kaget saat pemuda mungil itu bangkit secara tiba-tiba "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sayang... ini aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Baekhyun memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang, menunggu dengan cemas. Seorang suster langsung menengok dalam beberapa menit, "Dia sadar." Baekhyun berkata kepada suster itu, suster itu langsung keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku..?" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang diinfus, "... Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut, "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Chanyeol." Chanyeol merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang dan memeriksa Chanyeol.

* * *

"Chanlie menyelamatkanmu." Pagi itu Chanyeol setengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dia masih memakai infus dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu." Chanyeol mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Kadang, ketika Chanlie menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar... melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seperti ketika masih awal-awal kau ada di rumah itu, ketika Chanlie mendatangimu, kadang-kadang aku bisa sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang Chanlie terlalu kuat sehingga kebanyakan ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau bertanya, memang benar-benar Chanlie yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu." Mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena memikirkan alter-egonya.

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengingat pernikahan kita?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Baekhyun yang mengenakan cincin itu ditangannya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam..." dikecupnya jemari Baekhyun, "Meskipun aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi istriku." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Suami, Yeol.." Chanyeol menggeleng kekanakkan. "Kau cantik, jadi kau adalah istriku. Istriku yang hebat den begitu aku cintai.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Merasakan kehangatan dari ucapan-ucapan manis dan cheesy suami tampannya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ya.. Ya. Aku juga senang menjadi istrimu."

"Apakah Chanlie menyakitimu selama aku tak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berpura-pura sebagai dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda mungil itu membuat Chanyeol bingung. "Kalau begitu, aku asumsikan dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, aku bingung. Chanlie yang aku kenal tidak begitu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berpura-pura sebagai aku kalau yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menunjukkan dirinya kepadamu dan mendominasimu secara terang-terangan. Tetapi dia malah menyamar sebagai aku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Chanlie yang aku tahu." Onyx kelam Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam. Sarat akan kerinduan dan rasa sayang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Tetapi Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa Chanlie menyamar sebagai dirimu karena tidak mau aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku."

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu." Chanyeol tercenung, "Wow.. Sebuah kejutan lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut, "Apakah kau merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu sekarang?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Baekhyun, ini aneh. Chanlie selalu terasa, bahkan ketika aku sadar penuh, dia selalu terasa mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap... Sekarang yang kurasakan ini, hampir seperti perasaan...kosong."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya serasa diremas. Apakah itu berarti... Chanlie sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Chanlie? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang? Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Chanyeol? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia merasa... patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Chanlie?

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, "Kau sedih?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes membuat Chanyeol langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Apakah kau... mencintai Chanlie juga?" Baekhyun tercenung lama. Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Chanlie? Atau

Chanyeol? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Chanyeol berarti juga mencintai Chanlie bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisakah Baekhyun mencintai dua lelaki di saat bersamaan? Dua lelaki yang terjebak di dalam satu tubuh, saling bertolak belakang. Baekhyun menghela napas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol.."

Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Ya Chanyeol. Aku... sepertinya aku juga mencintai Chanlie." Chanyeol langsung meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf.. Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun.. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami ini.."

.

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa lama, Chanyeol akhirnya boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas. Tetapi kondisi Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda dulu selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau. Kakinya tidak akan lemas dan membaik kalau dia harus menggantungkan dirinya kepada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya. Lagipula Baekhyun selalu membantunya berlatih berjalan dengan kesabaran yang penuh. Membuat Chanyeol jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona pemuda itu.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu tengah malam. Kali ini benar-benar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil gambar mereka. Masalah kecelakaan Chanyeol sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan Chanyeol sedang bersama Baekhyun, anak gelap Jessica. Tetapi Sehun telah menangani semuanya dengan baik. Semua kabar itu hanyalah menjadi rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Baekhyun merangkul Chanyeol, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Baekhyun membimbing Chanyeol dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. "Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kemarilah." Chanyeol mengulurkan tanganya dan Baekhyun langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku juga Chanyeol." Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Chanyeol. Rasanya berbeda. Seperti yang dia katakan kepada Baekhyun kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya. Rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Chanlie sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan Baekhyun... suami cantiknya itu juga mencintai Chanlie. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun, dia dan Chanlie adalah satu. Tetapi Chanlie tidak ada di mana-mana. Alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Chanlie menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang itu semua terwujud.

Tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Chanyeol berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Chanlie, direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut, "Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak yakin, "Chanyeol, kondisi badanmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras, "Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia begitu keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu..." Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian melumat bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, lelaki itu melumat seluruh sisi bibir Baekhyun untuk kemudian lidahnya menguakkan bibir Baekhyun dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Baekhyun dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh gairah, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku."

"Aku bisa melukaimu Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Chanyeol, tetapi sekaligus mencemaskan kondisi Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang kesakitan adalah ini." Dia meremas tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas, "Aku membutuhkanmu Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kemudian menghela tubuh Baekhyun supaya menaikinya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu. Baekhyun semula gugup, tetapi Chanyeol membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Baekhyun duduk mengangkangi Chanyeol yang berbaring. Tangan lelaki itu di pingangnya, matanya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku."

Baekhyun bergerak, membuat Chanyeol mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Baekhyun tidak mau menyakiti Chanyeol, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, dia mengerang ketika Chanyeol membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Baekhyun Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika puncak kepuasan melandanya. Chanyeol menyusulnya di bawahnya, menaikkan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Baekhyun diiringi erangan dalam penuh kepuasan.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh lemas menimpa Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Napas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka yang berdebar saling berpadu. Lalu Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih sayang." bisiknya parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

.

Hampir dini hari ketika Chanyeol terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengernyit ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, apakah Baekhyun sedang bermimpi buruk? Chanyeol mengamati kerut kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Baekhyun. Dan kemudian jemarinya bergerak lembut ke sana, mengusapnya agar kerutan itu hilang. Baekhyun mendesah merasakan usapan Chanyeol di kepalanya, kemudian bergumam, "Chanlie..."

Chanyeol tertegun. Menatap ke arah Baekhyun lagi, tetapi Pemuda itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya teratur. Dengan pelan Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu mendongakkan wajah dan menatap cermin wastafel dengan tatapan tajam. Lama Chanyeol menatap bayangannya di cermin, menanti Chanlie muncul dan berkomunikasi dalam benaknya. Tetapi semua terasa begitu hening. "Dia mencintaimu juga. Baekhyun mencintaimu juga." Chanyeol bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara dengan kehampaan yang kosong. Lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan. Chanlie seakan sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena berpikir kau sudah meninggal." Chanyeol dengan keras kepala melanjutkan mencoba memanggil Chanlie, "Dia mencintai kita berdua dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata dan membuat kesepakatan, demi Baekhyun dan calon anak kita."

Hening.

"Bangun Chanlie, dimanapun kau berada. _Kau diinginkan_. Ingat itu." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sebelum melangkah pergi. Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam benaknya. Menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga...

.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanlie mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielusnya perutnya dengan lembut. Menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Chanlie memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya. Tetapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijit pundaknya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pundaknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman." Baekhyun sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan serius,

"Mengenai apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, bahwa kau juga mencintai Chanlie, benarkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan masalah untukku. Kau ingat bukan, aku malah pernah meminta kepadamu, kalau kau mencintai diriku, kau harus bisa mencintai Chanlie..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Chanlie kepadamu, kekejamannya dengan merenggut seluruh keluargamu, kau bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?" Baekhyun memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Chanlie tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi itu terjadi saat Chanlie masih sangat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir- akhir ini, Chanlie sepertinya sudah berubah, lelaki itu memikirkan bayinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Salahkah Baekhyun kalau dia berpikir bahwa di dalam hati Chanlie yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang di dalamnya?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu." Baekhyun bergumam

menjawab, "Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku... aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Chanlie, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan."

"Chanlie sangat kejam. Kau tidak takut lagi kepadanya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup tangannya, "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Suamiku. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja."

"Apakah... apakah kau menginginkan Chanlie kembali?" Baekhyun tersenyum, "Semua orang pasti akan bilang aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya... aku menginginkan Chanlie kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya Chanyeol dan Chanlie berdamai, saling berkompromi. Dan aku akan mencintai mereka berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman khas yang dingin,

"Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Baekhyun...karena jika itu terkabul, kau harus menanggung akibatnya." Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar kencang. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menatap wajahnya cermat. Sekarang dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Chanyeol dan Chanlie dengan jelas. Jika mereka melakukan _'_ _switching'_ dalam beberapa detikpun, Baekhyun akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Chanlie..." Baekhyun bergumam mantap, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena pengenalan itu, "Kau... kau tidak lenyap? Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

"Tadinya aku memutuskan akan diam dan lenyap. Karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan." Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. " Tetapi Chanyeol memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau... kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa Baekhyun? Bukankah kau menginginkanku lenyap?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, panik. "Tidak... tidak lagi. Aku..." tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Chanlie tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya, Chanlie bisa saja belum berubah, masih jahat dan kejam. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan perasaannya untuk mendominasinya. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?

Ditatapnya Chanlie dengan ragu, lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu lenyap, Chanlie." Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berkata. Chanlie tampaknya masih belum puas, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun mengamati Chanlie yang sekarang duduk dengan ragu di depannya, lelaki ini begitu frustrasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Baekhyun, lelaki kecil yang menahankan pukulan-pukulan ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasa sakit dan kesepian, merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu Chanlie. Tetapi aku salah, Aku menginginkanmu." Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Chanlie runtuh, dia menatap Baekhyun, seolah-olah takjub dan tak percaya, "Kau menginginkanku?" Surai kecoklatan itu bergerak naik-turun lucu. "Ya Chanlie."

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah." Chanlie menatap Baekhyun, "Aku kejam dan jahat dan semua orang takut padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut padamu lagi." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Kecuali kalau kau mengacung-acungkan pisaumu di depan mataku." Chanlie tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan matamu." Lalu wajahnya tampak sedih, "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena telah merenggut seluruh keluargamu darimu."

Baekhyun mendadak jengkel. "Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku."

"Ya." Chanlie menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan."

"Memang." Baekhyun menatap Chanlie sedih, "Aku masih marah kepadamu mengenai itu. Dan kau membunuh ayahku, Junsu."

"Sebenarnya Junsu tidak masuk rencana. Tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut ke mobil itu." Chanlie

memandang Baekhyun dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf Baekhyun atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan kepadamu dan keluargamu." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanlie dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Chanlie tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah anak ini. Kau dan Chanyeol adalah ayah anak ini." Baekhyun menatap Chanlie, "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku... keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi kalau kau memintanya..." Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Ya Baekhyun, aku akan menahan diri... mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, mungkin melukainya sedikit.."

"Chanlie!" Baekhyun menyela mengingatkan. Menyentak Chanlie yang membuat pria itu terkekeh geli. Lalu Chanlie tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan berusaha, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanlie menatap pemuda mungil dihadapannya dengan bingung saat Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam. "Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa kau harus mengancam mereka." Perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanlie terkekeh. "Cerewet sekali..." lalu kemudian meringis saat kepalan tangan Baekhyun mendarat di bahu tegapnya.

"Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu... ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus mencarimu."

"Leeteuk bilang kau masih menyimpan plester itu dalam sebuah kotak di dalam brankasmu." Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya merenggut penuh selidik. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran saja.

"Memang." Chanlie menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus, "Kadang-kadang aku suka menatapnya dimalam hari, sambil membayangkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

"Begitupun Chanyeol." Suara Chanlie berubah serius, "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Chanyeol."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap."

"Apakah kau... mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku.. semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Chanlie." Chanlie menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Baekhyun. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja kalau aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa... meski aku tidak pernah merasakan ini... sepertinya aku mencintaimu." Hening. Dan Baekhyun tertegun, Mencoba mengulang kata-kata Chanlie di benaknya.

Apakah tadi Chanlie baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Baekhyun menatap ragu, "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

Chanlie tak terima saat sosok itu meragukan perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. "Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Tetapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menginginkan bayi itu." Chanlie mengedikkan bahunya. Menatap dalam ke arah perut Baekhyun, "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Jadi seperti itukah definisi **_Cinta_** bagi Chanlie? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin Baekhyun harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, supaya Chanlie bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih sayang dan cinta di hatinya yang hitam kelam.

Baekhyun yakin akan ada saatnya Chanlie mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lama kelamaan Chanlie akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, Baekhyun yakin akan ada saatnya di mana Chanlie tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

.

"Jadi kau kembali." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menatap bayangan Chanlie di depannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Ya. Aku kembali."_**

Namun Chanlie tertegun saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tulus. "Apakah kau akan membunuh orang-orang lagi dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak janji."_** Chanlie mengangkat bahunya, **_"Tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun untuk lebih menahan diri."_**

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri. Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Chanlie tersenyum, terlihat sangat bersahabat ** _"Seorang ayah eh? Dari semua yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak pernah masuk dalam imajinasiku._** "

"Dalam imajinasiku juga." Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau melukai mereka, kita sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bertanya kepadamu Chanlie, apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena kalau jawabannya 'ya' maka aku akan menjauhkan kita, sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun."

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melukai darah dagingku sendiri."_**

Chanyeol memandang Chanlie tidak yakin, "Benarkah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak." Chanlie tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, **_"Dia anak Baekhyun juga. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Baekhyun, begitupun dengan anaknya."_**

Chanyeol menatap Chanlie dalam-dalam, sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Chanlie tampak begitu serius, sehingga Chanyeol berpikir lelaki itu pantas mendapat kesepakatan,

"Karena itu kita harus berkompromi. Mau tak mau kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama, saling berbagi. Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, kita harus melakukan kesepakatan."

 ** _"_** ** _Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan."_** Chanlie tersenyum, **_"Dia mencintai kita_**

 ** _berdua ya?"_**

"Dia mencintaiku dengan mudah." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua."

 ** _"_** ** _Aku setuju denganmu."_** Chanlie menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh ingin tahu, **_"Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_**

"Mulai dengan pengaturan waktu." Chanyeol bergumam. Menjelaskan kepada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan supaya bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Baekhyun tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

.

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Hingga malam itu tiba waktunya Baekhyun melahirkan. Chanyeol sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum kontraksinya makin sering. Dan dia sedang berbaring sambil menghitung kontraksinya, menanti detik-detik kelahiran bayinya. Chanyeol terus menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Baekhyun mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya mengingat bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela napas untuk meredakan sakitnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh senyum, suaminya itu tampak cemas dan menatapnya dengan sedikit panik. Senyumnya melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Chanyeol,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Kontraksinya makin sering. Kurasa tinggal sebentar lagi." Diremasnya jemari Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka adalah kehidupan pernikahan yang unik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya. Tetapi Baekhyun mengalaminya. Selain karena mereka mencintai sesama jenis, namun secara tidak langsung Baekhyun wajib mencinti dua sosok yang berbeda. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Seperti memasakkan makanan udang untuk Chanlie, ternyata Chanyeol yang makan malam bersamanya, dan lelaki itu tidak suka udang. Atau bercumbu dengan Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar bercanda dan menggodanya namun tiba-tiba Chanlie yang menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah terhadapnya.

Semua terasa berbeda. Tetapi Chanlie dan Chanyeol telah mencapai kompromi. Dan dia belajar makin cepat, mengenali Chanlie dan Chanyeol dengan pasti, Chanlie tidak akan bisa berpura-pura sebagai Chanyeol lagi di depan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mengenalinya.

Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Chanlie dengan dingin. Dia telah belajar menahan diri, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Kalau Chanlie sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, maka dia sekarang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Chanlie untuk melukai siapapun.

Baekhyun bersyukur semua berjalan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga selama jeda kontraksinya untuk menunggu kontraksi berikutnya yang akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya jeda kontraksinya makin cepat." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, menoleh kepada perawat yang dari tadi memeriksa tekanan darah Baekhyun, "Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu. Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruang Operasinya."

.

Chanyeol sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan baju untuk masuk ke dalam ruang melahirkan. Dia akan menemani Baekhyun untuk melahirkan anak mereka di dalam sana. Tetapi dia lalu melihat bayangan Chanlie yang panik dan pucat pasi di kaca wastafel itu.

Chanlie menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya. **_"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol..."_** Chanlie bergumam sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan, **_"Aku tidak bisa punya anak Chanyeol. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks To;**

 **TaeHyun:** Kamu orang pertama yaang bilang Chanlie ngegemesin:" well, udah dilanjut yah. Maaf banget telat. Ini bisa disebut kejutan gak? /gak thor, gak/ review lagi ya

 **Restikadena:** terharu layarku isinya capslock kamu /plak. Ini udh dilanjut yaa'3' semoga memuaskan dan ga mengecewakan... semoga tambah mabok liat Chanlie-Chanyeol yang udh baikan *tepuk tangan* review lagi yaa!

 **Sehunboo:** iyanih.. chapter depan udah tamat u-u ini bisa dibilang mengejutkan ga sih? Plak. Makasih udh review... jangan lupa review lagi^^

 **EXO12LOVE:** Udah di next yaa.. review lagi.

 **Hlmtns23:** abis fast update langsung slow update lagi tukang php emang .gg ini bisa dibilang kejutan ga? Hehe... makasi udh review, review lagi yaaa...

 **Glowixhan:** udah jelas blm umurnya udh keberapa? Udah balik nih Chanyeolnya.. udh damai pula wkwk.. makasi udh review~ review lagi yaaa

 **Bungaapi:** udah diapdet yaa! Review lagi

 **Dheacho:** liat dirimu nongol di kotak review aja udh seneng kok:" *peluk *plak. Makasih udh review panjangg bingits dan Cuma bisa bales segini karena yah.. aku ngebut.. ngejar waktu jeda antara buka puasa dan sahur(?) plak. Makasih udh reviewwT-T review lagi yaa

 **ParkHyun47:** andai semua sider kaya kamu:" aku iklas(?) /plak udh dilanjtyaa~ semoga memuaskan dan jangan lupa review lagi xpp

 **Love654:** Aww aku dicinta juga akhirnya:"" udah diupdate yaa.. makasih udh review.. review lagi! Harus(?

 **BunnyJoon:** Chanlie itu definisi exo... susah ditebak(?) .ga Chanyeol lemah karena cinta Chanlie kuat karena obsesi jadi ya gitu deh /apasih. Dah dilannjut yaa^^ semoga memuaskan :D review lagi jangan lupa(?)

 **Tyanra Park:** Selalu bahagia lliat reviewmu yang panjang sepanjang punyanya Chanyeol :" *plak. Udh diupdate nih yaa.. maaf kalo latee banget soalnya keasikan sm comeback exo dan malah mengabaikan ff ini wkwk. Maaf ga bisa bales panjang-panjang soanya ngejar waktu:" review lagi jangan lupa *kedip kedip*

 **Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-L:** Chanlienya udh berubah... gimana? Tambah ganteng pasti *mimisan* jangan lupa review lagi yahh terimakasih udh mau mampirr!

 **Cifa432:** Udah diupdate yaa. Review lagi^^

.

 **P.S:** Mungkin ada yg bingung soal scene kecelakaan yg Baekhyun dan Bayinya ga kenapa-kenapa biar aku jelaskan. Ini pengalaman pribadiku saat ibuku mengandung adikku, pernah jatuh tapi karena posisi yg terbentur bukan bokong atau perut, jadi kandungannya ga bermasalah. Jadi suatu saat kalo kalian lagi hamil trs jatuh, langsung miringkan posisi tubuh kalian biar dede bayinya ga kenapa-kenapa *ngomong apasih*

 **P.S.S:** kan bsk udh akhir chap nih, niatnya pengen bikin Sequel Chanlie-Baekhyun sama Chanyeol Baekhyun dalam dua chapter tapi sama sekali gada di versi aslinya. Dan masih ragu takut diksiku ga nyampe kaya Santhy Agatha dan malah hasilnya ancur...

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yg udh mau follow+favorite+review ataupun yg sekedar baca...**

 **Besok ga kerasa udh di akhir chapter^^ yg masih silent reader bisa kali aku ngarep review kalian *kedip-kedip***

 **Sampai Jumpa!**


	9. LAST CHAPTER

Chanyeol menatap cermin dihadapannya dengan tatapan sengit. Dihadapannya, sosok Chanlie juga tengah siap mengobarkan bendera peperangan. Menatap Chanyeol tajam disertai seringai yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku ingin anak itu bernama Yeolbee" Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat melihat bayangan Chanlie dihadapannya tertawa dengan begitu kencang. **_"Apa maksudmu? Yeolbee? Cih. Menjijikan sekali rekomendasi namamu..."_**

Yeah, mereka mendebatkan sebuah nama untuk anak yang sedang tertidur nyaman dipelukan Baekhyun. Sedangkan kedua –atau satu? Raga itu mendebatkan namanya dikamar mandi ruang inap Baekhyun. **_"Kau kira aku sudi? Yeolbee.. Yeol dan Baekhyun.. cih. Kau pikir yang membuat anak itu hanya kau dan Baekhyun saja? Aku juga ikut serta dalam proses pembuatannnya!"_** Chanyeol menatap Chanlie dengan pandangan jijik. Omongan mahluk itu tak bisa dijaga. Chanyeol memberi kesempatan Chanlie mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Lalu maumu apa? Aku ingin tau, sekeren apa rekomendasi nama yang kau punya.."

Mata bulatnya dapat melihat sosok Chanlie yang menyeringai. **_"Xianlie... Nama yang keren kan?"_** Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang begitu murka. "Hey Chanlie, dengar. Walau aku tak begitu mendalami bahasa China tapi aku tau maksud nama itu!.." Chanlie mengangkat sebelah alisnya. **_"Sok tau sekali. Memang apa yang aku maksud?"_**

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Xian untuk Baixian –Nama China Baekhyun dan Lie untuk namamu, Chanlie. Kau kira aku bodoh?!" Chanyeol terasa semakin mendidih saat melihat Chanlie mengangguk-angguk sok bijak. **"Baguslah. Kau masih punya kemampuan berfikir."**

Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Berniat meninju bayangan itu namun rasionalnya telah tergerak kembali. Chanyeol memijat pelan keningnya. Ini hanya sebuah nama namun kenapa terasa begitu menguras tenaga? "Baiklah. Chanhyun. Ambil itu atau tidak sama sekali.." Chanyeol menatap Chanlie yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Oke.. Chan untuk Chanyeol ataupun Chanlie. Sedangkan Hyun sendiri untuk Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kembali menatap Chanlie tajam.

"Sepakat?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Chanlie yang tersenyum sumringah. ** _"Sepakat"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _From The Darkest Side_**

 ** _LAST CHAPTER_**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha Novel's**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt**

 **Word Count : 5052 Words**

 **Rating: M [For Blood, Sex Scene etc]**

 **Copyright; Story Belong to Adorable Author, Santhy Agatha. Tapi DILARANG KERAS untuk mengopy hasil remake aku tanpa sepengetahuanku~**

 **Warning! BOY X BOY, YAOI! M-PREG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A/N: Ga kerasa ini udah akhir ChapterT-T makasih buat semuaaa orang yang udah mau repot-repot Baca, Follow, Fav atau bahkan Review.. terharuu sekali *nangis bombay* maaf ini telaaat banget update.. selain mood yg naik turunn dan ditambah kiss scenenya papih *seketika baper* malah bikin mood ilang but yeah.. aku harap ini ga gagal yaa~ Terimakasih sekali lagi.. Maaf kalau chap ini banyak Typonya... Maaf diakhir chapter blm bisa bales review... tapi review kalian selalu kubacaaaa... so, at last, review again please?**

 **...**

 **..**

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit sambil membawa bayinya, putra kecil yang sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam tebal dan wajah manisnya menurun dari Baekhyun. Tersisa gen tampan yang menurun dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanlie yang sedang mengamati bayinya dengan begitu tertarik, "Di mana Chanyeol?" dia mengernyit karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghilang pagi ini. Dua malam yang lalu Chanyeol-lah yang menemani Baekhyun melahirkan anak ini, menggenggam erat tangannya di ruang melahirkan dan terus memberinya semangat sampai proses itu selesai. Kata Chanyeol, dia sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan Chanlie masuk ke ruang melahirkan karena khawatir, di sana ada darah dan darah bisa memicu Chanlie untuk kembali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Chanyeol pulalah yang menggendong putra mereka untuk pertama kali dan memeluknya penuh kebahagiaan. Chanlie sama sekali tidak muncul. Tetapi pagi ini ketika mereka hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol menghilang dan Chanlie yang menemaninya pulang.

Sejenak Baekhyun cemas akan reaksi Chanlie terhadap putranya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Chanyeol yang penuh kasih sayang kepada putranya.

"Kami berganti peran." Chanlie menjelaskan. "Aku.. sebenarnya aku ketakutan dengan bayi itu." Chanlie melirik lagi ke arah putra mereka, "Aku takut aku akan melukainya... tapi Chanyeol mendorongku, katanya aku harus mencoba."

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Baekhyun menaikkan bayinya, menunjukkan wajah mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan damai,

"Tidak!" Chanlie langsung beringsut menjauh, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku hanya tidak ingin melukai bayi itu. Pelan-pelan ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dan tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang ada di sana. Chanlie pastilah mencemaskan anaknya, kalau tidak dia tidak akan mungkin menanggung ketakutan yang amat sangat bahwa dirinya mungkin akan melukai anak ini. "Kau tidak akan melukai anak ini, aku yakin." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Chanlie, "Mungkin kau hanya harus membiasakan diri."

Chanlie tersenyum masam, "Chanyeol bisa begitu luwes menggendong anak ini seperti sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun, sementara aku berjingkat ketakutan. Kau pasti menertawakan kekonyolanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa."

.

..

Tetapi Chanlie menghindari Chanhyun, putera mereka itu seperti wabah. Dia tidak mau berada dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter dari bayinya. Lelaki itu sangat tertarik kepada bayinya, dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengamati Baekhyun. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun ketika menggendong anaknya, mengganti popoknya, maupun ketika Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menidurkan Chanhyun yang sedikit rewel –mungkin ini keturunan dari appanya –Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol ataupun Chanlie untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa ketika berhadapan dengan Chanhyun. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun merasa sedikit jengkel atas tingkah Chanlie, "Come-on, Chanlie.. kapan kau akan menatap kami di kejauhan seperti itu?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap Chanlie dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia sedang duduk di kursi goyang dan menyusui Chanhyun. "Kalau kau tidak mau mendekatinya dan terbiasa, maka kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa."

Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih, lelaki itu memilih duduk di bawah bayangbayang di dekat jendela. "Dia begitu mungil... " Chanlie memandang tangannya sendiri, "Dan aku begitu kuat, aku takut akan meremukkannya."

"Kalau kau memegangnya dengan benar, kau tidak akan meremukkannya." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Maukah kau mencobanya?"

Chanlie menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Belum. Sepertinya aku belum siap."

Baekhyun mendesah tak sabar, tetapi lalu memutuskan untuk memberi Chanlie waktu. Ini mungkin memang berat bagi Chanlie. Dan Baekhyun bisa mengerti ketakutan itu, ketakutan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan pada akhirnya melukai anak mereka.

Dia mengecup puncak kepala Chanhyun dengan sayang ketika anak itu melepaskan botol susunya dan tertidur dengan lelap sehingga terlihat kenyang. Chanhyun sudah tertidur lelap. Baekhyun menatap wajah anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Di sudut sana, di bawah bayangan dekat jendela, Chanlie mengamati Baekhyun dan bayinya dalam diam.

* * *

"Dia memang konyol." Pagi itu Chanyeol yang bangun di samping Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang Chanlie dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan?"

"Bukan hanya mengamati, dia menghindari Chanhyun seperti wabah, selalu menghindar kalau aku membawanya mendekatinya." Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. Kedua mata bulan sabitnya menyipit lucu ketika mengingat tingkah Chanlie yang begitu menggemaskan. "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Chanlie, begitu takut kepada bayi."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kalau aku tahu, dari dulu aku akan membuat anak untuk menakutinya."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan, "Ini bukan candaan, kau harus berbicara kepada Chanlie, kalau tidak dia akan begitu terus, hanya bisa mengintip dari kejauhan. Chanhyun tidak akan menjadi bayi selamanya, dia akan semakin besar dan pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya disisi lain begitu sayang padanya, tetapi di lain waktu ketakutan dan menghindarinya."

Chanyeol tercenung, "Yah itu akan menjadi masalah kalau Chanhyun besar nanti...sebenarnya Chanlie ada dan pasti mendengarkan kita saat ini. Tetapi ya. Aku akan berbicara kepadanya." Dikecupnya Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

Tepat pada saat itu bayi mereka menangis. Chanyeol yang berdiri duluan dan menengok Chanhyun, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia mengompol." Chanyeol mencegah ketika Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari ranjang, "Biarkan aku saja yang mengganti popoknya, aku harus belajar bukan?"

Baekhyun berbaring tengkurap di ranjang, menopang tangannya dengan siku dan mengamati Chanyeol yang begitu cekatan mengganti popok Chanhyun dengan senyumnya. "Kau tampak seperti ayah yang berpengalaman."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu. Merasa gugup dengan pujian suami mungilnya. "Aku belajar, kami berdua belajar. Chanlie dan aku diam-diam membeli buku-buku tentang kelahiran, tentang bayi dan sebagainya."

Bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang membaca buku-buku tentang bayi membuat hatinya hangat, tetapi bayangan tentang Chanlie yang melakukannya membuatnya geli, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Chanlie melakukannya juga?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Meskipun semula tidak mau, dia yang paling rajin membaca kemudian. Kami berdua sangat menyayangi anak ini." Chanyeol menyelesaikan mengganti popok dan mengangkat Chanhyun yang terbangun dalam gendongannya, anak itu mulai merengek karena lapar, jadi Chanyeol menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun dan bergegas bergerak untuk membuat susu didapur.

Baekhyun langsung duduk dan memukul-mukul pelan bokong Chanhyun, Namun Chanhyun masih merengek dengan begitu kuat. Pemuda mungil itu mendecak kesal saat Chanyeol belum juga kembali dari dapur. "sst... Jangan menangis.." Baekhyun mengayunkan gendongannya kekanan dan kiri secara beraturan dan penuh kelembutan. Hazelnya menatap tajam sosok tinggi yang sedang berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dengan sedikit merengut, Baekhyun mengomel dengan begitu menggemaskan. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kuwalahan, tau." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh canggung.

"Eum.. maaf. Aku sempat berdebat dengan Chanlie tadi tentang berapa sendok susu yang harus aku tuang." Mendengar ucapan polos suaminya, Baekhyun menganga. Membulatkan matanya lucu. "Yasudah.. mana sini susunya.. Chanhyun kenapa terasa berat..." Pemuda mungil itu menidurkan Chanhyun ke ranjangnya. Lalu kemudian Baekhyun mulai menyodorkan dot susu kemulut mungil malaikat kecilnya. Namun tak biasanya Chanhyun menolak. "Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengocok botol susu dan kemudian sedikit menuangkan isinya di punggung tangannya. Mengecap rasanya. Terasa pas, namun Chanhyun begitu menolak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. "Yeol... Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung saat melihat Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Ehm.. Baek.. coba kau berikan eum.. apa ya? Dadamu? Mungkin Chanhyun ingin susu alami.."

Dan kemudian teriakan Baekhyun menggema. "Yach! Dadaku tak akan mengeluarkan benda itu, bodoh!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati suami mungilnya. Menyenderkan kepalanya disekitar punggung pria yang lebih mungil. "Ayolah... kita coba saja.." Baekhyun masih bergerak ragu namun dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kaosnya hingga separuh perut. Namun tersadar bahwa sosok suaminya masih berada disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Apa?"

"Cepat keluar atau berbalik. Aku tidak mau menyusui tiga bayi disini."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Chanyeol tertawa begitu kencang. "tiga? Dua, Baek. Hanya aku dan Chanhyun." Baekhyun menyikut dada Chanyeol yang terasa begitu bidang. "Kau fikir Chanlie tidak akan iri? Psh. Otak kalian sama saja." Baekhyun semakin jengkel saat Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras. Aktifitas mereka kembali terhenti saat Chanhyun yang menangis tampak kesal karena keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Mengecup singkat pelipis kanan simungil lalu sedikit melirik jagoan kecilnya. "Ayo coba. Jagoan kecil sepertinya akan menjadi sainganku yang kedua.." Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan kekanakkan suaminya. Dengan segera, Baekhyun mengangkat kaosnya. Menyodorkan putingnya kearah anaknya dengan takut-takut. Namun siapa sangka, Chanhyun langsung melahapnya dan menghisapnya begitu kuat. Sampai-sampai pemuda mungil itu meringis menahan geli.

Chanyeol tertawa geli saat melihat suami mungilnya mengelinjang kegelian. Tungkainya ia gerakan menuju sebelah kiri Chanhyun yang sedang asik menyusu dengan Appa-nya. Diusapnya kepala Chanhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. telah memberikan keindahan di dalam hidupku. Telah memberikan Chanhyun dalam hidupku. Semula aku menyangka, dengan adanya Chanlie, aku akan hidup sendiri selamanya, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menerima aku sekaligus menerima Chanlie... Tetapi ternyata kau mampu melakukannya, kau mencintai kami berdua, kau membuatku dan Chanlie bisa berkompromi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya, mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Samasama Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah memberikan Chanhyun dalam kehidupanku. Seluruh keluargaku terenggut, tetapi kalian telah memberikan keluarga baru untukku, untuk kucintai."

* * *

 ** _"Kau pasti akan mengataiku konyol."_** Chanlie menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menantang, **_"Ayo katakan saja."_**

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak Chanlie, aku sudah cukup menertawakanmu. Dan sekarang kau harus mencoba mengatasi ketakutanmu. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Chanlie akan ketakutan kepada bayi yang tak berdosa."

 ** _"Aku tidak takut kepada Chanhyun, aku takut pada diriku sendiri."_**

"Karena kau mungkin akan melukainya?" Chanyeol bergumam, menatap Chanlie dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Chanlie menatap jemarinya ** _, "Tanganku ini penuh darah... aku menyakiti orang-orang dengan tanganku, tanpa ampun..."_** Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, **_"Dan bayi itu begitu rapuh... begitu mungil dan tak berdaya... Bagaimana kalau aku melukainya?"_**

"Apakah kau akan melukai anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Baekhyun dan anak itu adalah darah daging Baekhyun juga, jadi kau tidak akan mampu melukainya?" Chanyeol menatap Chanlie dengan tajam. "Kau harus bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu Chanlie, kau harus bisa menguatkan dirimu. Anak itu, Chanhyun adalah darah daging kita. Kita sudah bertekad menjadi ayahnya. Kita sudah bertekad akan membesarkannya dengan baik, dan kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ayahnya kalau kau terus menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik ketakutanmu sendiri."

Chanlie tercenung lama. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih. **_"Kalau aku tak berhasil mengatasi ketakutanku ini, aku ingin kau melenyapkanku saja. Chanyeol. Aku lebih baik lenyap daripada harus melukai anak itu."_**

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan kulakukan. Tetapi kita belum tahu kalau kau tidak mencobanya dulu kan? Cobalah dekati Chanhyun dan gendong dia, kau pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya."

Chanlie mendesah, masih kelihatan tidak yakin. Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya. **_"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya begitu aku siap."_**

Lama kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan dalam benaknya masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

.

.

...

Baekhyun terkejut ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari ada sosok dalam kegelapan yang sedang berdiri di dekat boks bayinya. Dia mengucek matanya dan mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Itu Chanlie yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan boks bayinya dan mengamati anaknya. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Baekhyun bergumam lembut sambil duduk di atas ranjang, membiarkan Chanlie menuntaskan pengamatannya kepada anak mereka.

Chanlie tersenyum miring kepada Baekhyun dan mengamati Chanhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan lembut. Napas Chanhyun teratur, dia bayi yang tenang walau sedikit rewel, yang selalu tidur pulas kalau perutnya sudah tenang dan memberikan kesempatan kepada ibunya –atau appanya tapi sungguh, Chanlie tidak menyukai sebutan itu -untuk beristirahat. Chanlie menggerakkan jemarinya, seolah hendak menyentuh Chanhyun, tangannya bergetar.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersentuh dengan rasa takut Chanlie yang kental, "Kau adalah ayahnya."

Chanlie menghela napas panjang. Lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya, dengan begitu hati-hati seolah Chanhyun akan menyengatnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan pipi yang montok itu, dan kemudian mengusapnya, "Dia lembut sekali." Chanlie berbisik takjub dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "Aku tidak pernah memegang seorang bayi sebelumnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ikut berdiri di seberang boks, berhadapan dengan Chanlie, "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Sejenak ketakutan muncul di mata Chanlie, tetapi dia tidak mundur, "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan senang hati." Baekhyun mengambil Chanhyun yang masih terlelap dan membuainya ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanlie, "Atur tanganmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Chanlie tampak panik. Tetapi Baekhyun membantunya mengatur tangannya, sehingga Chanlie siap. Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengangsurkan Chanhyun ke dalam gendongan Chanlie. Chanhyun sendiri tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Chanlie, mungkin dia mengenali tubuh itu, tubuh ayahnya. Apalagi Chanyeol selalu menggendongnya setiap ada kesempatan.

Chanlie terdiam takjub, mengamati makhluk kecil di dalam gendongannya, yang tertidur pulas seakan percaya kepadanya, percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, "Dia ringan sekali..."

"Beratnya 4.2 kilo ketika lahir." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Itu cukup berat untuk ukuran bayi."

Chanlie tersenyum, lalu membuai bayi itu dalam gendongannya, "Dia sangat ringan untukku...dan dia bahkan tidak menangis saat kugendong."

"Mungkin dia mengenali ayahnya."

Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman meminta maaf, "Maafkan kelakuanku beberapa hari ini, kau pasti menganggap aku konyol... menjauhi Chanhyun seperti itu..." Mata Chanlie kembali terpaku kepada Chanhyun, dan dia tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak akan bisa menyakiti anak ini."

Baekhyun menatap bayinya dan Chanlie berganti-ganti. "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti anakmu sendiri Chanlie."

"Kau percaya? Bahkan setelah kau melihat pembunuhan yang kulakukan? Dengan tangan dingin? Kau masih percaya kepadaku?"

Baekhyun mendecak sebal saat Chanlie mengungkit masa lalu yang kelam itu. "Kau sudah tidak sama lagi. Kau sudah berhasil menahan emosimu sejauh ini. Sudah tidak ada pembunuhan lagi bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chanlie tampak berpikir, "Dulu aku selalu diliputi kemarahan, dan kemarahan itulah yang mendesakku untuk membunuh siapapun yang kurasa menggangguku." Chanlie menghela napas, "Sekarang tidak lagi...aku tidak merasakan dorongan itu."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tidak dipenuhi kemarahan."

Mata Chanlie melembut, "Dengan adanya kau, aku tidak merasa marah lagi. Aku tidak kesepian dan merasa ditolak lagi." Lelaki itu membuai anaknya lalu menaikkan Chanhyun dan mengecup dahinya lembut, sebuah tindakan kasih sayang pertamanya yang ditunjukkannya kepada anaknya, "Dan dengan adanya Chanhyun sepertinya membuatku menjadi lebih baik."

Baekhyun mengelus lengan Chanlie dengan lembut, "Aku percaya itu Chanlie."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya masa kecil. Aku muncul begitu saja di usia Chanyeol yang ke enam tahun, menjadi tameng bagi kesakitannya ketika dipukuli oleh ayah kandung kami sendiri." Mata Chanlie tampak terluka, "Aku terlahir karena kesakitan, luka, penolakan, dan kebencian... dan begitulah aku tumbuh..." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan bersungguhsungguh, "Chanhyun, anak kita ini. Aku bersumpah dia akan dibesarkan dengan baik. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada kebencian. Dia akan disayangi. Tidak akan ada yang memukulinya." Suara Chanlie bergetar, membuat dada Baekhyun sesak oleh rasa haru. Mengenali kesakitan itu, ketika Chanlie berbicara tentang masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penyiksaan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Dia mengerti betapa terlukanya Chanlie di masa lalu, merasakan kesakitan itu, dianiaya oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, melihat kasih sayang Chanlie kepada anaknya membuatnya tersentuh. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanlie dan mengusap air matanya. Menyadari kalau ada air mata yang juga mengalir di mata Chanlie.

"Kita akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik Chanlie. Kita bersama-sama. Aku, kau, dan Chanyeol."

* * *

 ** _Lima Tahun Kemudian.._**

* * *

Chanhyun berjalan memasuki rumah diantarkan oleh Leeteuk, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Dan anak itu terlalu bahagia. Semalam dia bahkan tidak mau tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan membuat puding cokelat kesukaan Chanhyun untuk merayakan hari istimewa ini. Dia tersenyum ketika anaknya menyusulnya di dapur dan menghampirinya dengan bersemangat. Baekhyun memeluk anaknya dan menggendongnya,

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Chanhyun tertawa, "Banyak teman." Jawabnya senang, dia tampaknya lebih tertarik pada puding cokelat yang tersaji indah di meja dapur. "Aku mau itu." gumamnya penuh semangat.

Baekhyun mencium dahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Chanhyun telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, kuat, dan bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan dicintai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan dia begitu tampan seperti ayahnya. tubuh dengan struktur tulangnya yang tinggi dan khas, rambut dengan sulur coklat keemasan seperti ayahnya, dan mata yang dalam. Tidak diragukan darah keluarga Park yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Chanhyun begitu kental walaupun senyum manisnya terasa sekali dan sangat mirip dengan sosok Appa-nya, namun tetap tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya jagoan kecil keluarga kecil itu.

"Kau harus mencuci tangan dan kaki lalu berganti pakaian." Baekhyun mengecup leher anaknya, tempat aroma khas anaknya, aroma bedak yang bercampur minyak kayu putih berpadu, "Hmmm kau bau asam... ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Chanhyun terkikik geli dengan ciuman sang appa di lehernya. Dia memberontak dan berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa sampai kemudian Baekhyun melepaskannya. Anaknya itu langsung melompat dari gendongannya, lincah seperti belut dan berlari-lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Seorang pelayan langsung mengikutinya untuk membantunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kepergian anaknya dan melanjutkan menyiramkan saus fla susu ke puding buatannya.

"Sepertinya enak."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanlie yang sedang berdiri di pintunya. Tadi lelaki itu pergi sebentar untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sepertinya dia sudah kembali hampir bersamaan dengan Chanhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dengan curiga.

"Kau mengikuti Chanhyun ke sekolah barunya ya?" Mata Chanlie tampak bersinar penuh rasa bersalah, tetapi pria itu berusaha mengelak, dia memasuki ruangan dan mengangkat bahunya, mencolek saus fla buatan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah ternyata rasanya seenak bentuknya." gumamnya tenang.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanlie dengan tatapan menuduh. "Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku, Chanlie! Kau mengikuti Chanhyun ke sekolah ya?"

Chanlie mengangkat bahunya, "Aku cuma ingin tahu. Aku pikir aku harus menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu.. Kau tahu mungkin ada teman-teman sekolah yang mengganggunya.. atau guru-guru yang terlalu galak kepadanya."

"Chanlie! Chanhyun masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, bukan ke lembaga pemasyarakatan." Baekhyun menyela dengan frustrasi, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. "Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikutinya ya, apakah kau mencemaskannya, Chanlie?"

"Sangat." Chanlie mengakui. "Ini hari pertama sekolahnya dan aku tidak tenang memikirkannya. Ini hari pertama dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, dengan orang luar. Selama ini dia hanya dengan kita dan para pelayan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tetapi sepertinya Chanhyun sudah mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Kau lihat tadi? Dia berlari-lari dengan gembira menghampiriku."

Chanlie mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku bisa lebih tenang." Lalu tatapannya berubah penuh gairah, "Sayang, malam ini giliran Chanyeol."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kalimat penuh arti itu, dia berusaha memfokuskan diri kepada puding di depannya, saat itulah Chanhyun muncul lagi, sudah berganti pakaian dan tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta puding cokelat yang sangat menggoda itu.

Mata Chanhyun berbinar ketika melihat ayahnya, "Ayah.. aku baru pulang dari sekolah." Teriaknya dengan bersemangat, khas anak-anak, dan berlari menghampiri Chanlie. Chanlie mengangkat Chanhyun dan menggendongnya, "Ayah tahu, Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kau ingin berangkat lagi besok?"

"Aku mau." Chanhyun merangkulkan tangannya yang montok di leher Chanlie, "Ada seorang anak yang berbadan sangat besar di kelasku. Dia sering merebut mainan anak-anak perempuan dan membuat mereka menangis."

"Apakah dia mengganggumu?" Chanlie langsung bertanya.

Chanhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak mengganggu anak laki-laki."

"Kalau dia mengganggumu, balas dia, jangan takut kepadanya, oke?" Chanlie bergumam dengan serius. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menyenggolnya pelan di rusuk samping. Memberi Chanlie tatapan peringatan.

Chanlie tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, lalu memandang Chanhyun lagi, "Maksud ayah, kalau dia berbuat keterlaluan, adukan kepada gurumu, biar gurumu yang menyelesaikan masalah. Oke?"

"Oke." Chanhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak terlihat berminat dengan ucapan ayahnya. Matanya lalu menatap puding cokelat Baekhyun yang sudah siap, "Aku mau itu."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya karena kau anak baik." Chanlie mengecup ujung hidung Chanhyun lalu menempatkan anaknya di kursi. Baekhyun mengiris seiris besar puding cokelat dengan saus fla susu di atasnya dan meletakkannya di piring lalu menempatkannya di depan Chanhyun.

Anak itu berseru girang, lalu langsung melahap puding cokelat itu dengan bahagia, membuat wajah dan tangannya belepotan warna cokelat.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanlie berdiri bersama, mengamati anak mereka, lalu saling bertukar pandang dalam senyuman.

.

..

...

"Dan kemudian ksatria itu berhasil mengalahkan naga jahat dan menyelamatkan sang putri serta kerajaannya." Chanyeol menutup buku ceritanya. Dia sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan Chanhyun yang setengah mengantuk di sampingnya, "Tidurlah Chanhyun."

Anak itu menguap dan tampaknya sudah tidak mampu menahan kantuknya, "Aku menyayangimu ayah..." bisiknya setengah mengigau.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kepala anaknya, "Ayah juga mencintaimu, Chanhyun." Dengan lembut dirapikannya selimut Chanhyun lalu melangkah ke kamar samping, ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Chanhyun sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Setelah tiga buku cerita akhirnya jagoan kecil itu mengantuk juga."

Baekhyun meletakkan sisirnya dan tersenyum, "Dia sudah tidak mau denganku lagi untuk mengantarkannya tidur, dia selalu meminta ayahnya untuk membacakan cerita."

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk, kepala mereka sejajar dan matanya penuh senyum, "Mungkin dia berpikir suara ayahnya lebih cocok untuk membacakan kisah ksatria dan naga daripada suara appanya yang lembut." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual, lalu kecupannya berubah menjadi sangat bergairah, "Apakah istriku sudah siap untukku?"

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lebih bergairah sebagai jawaban, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol, dan ketika ciuman Chanyeol semakin panas, Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengacak rambut lelaki itu. Dan kemudian terkekeh geli saat mendengar geraman tertahan Chanyeol yang tampak frustasi saat Baekhyun melepas ciuman panas mereka. "Aku bukan istri. Aku Laki-laki, Yeol.."

Peduli setan –pikir Chanyeol. Tanpa menimbang ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berdiri sambil masih menciumnya, membawa pemuda mungil untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya. Mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sensual hingga Baekhyun sendiri terpejam –menahan hasrat padahal ini hanya sentuhan dipipinya. Dan dengan reflek, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang suami begitu pria jangkung itu mendorong tubuh mungilnya dan mulai membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun satu persatu.

"Nghh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat bibir tebal suaminya menyapu putingnya dan menghisap-hisap sensual tonjolannya. Menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu membuat tubuh itu semakin tenggelam dalam balutan ranjangnya.

Ploph

Terdengar suara kecipak khas seorang yang baru saja melepas mulut nakalnya dari puting Baekhyun yang mulai memerah. Namun Baekhyun menyernyit kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggendongnya layaknya seekor koala dan mulai lanjut memanjakan lehernya dengan kecupan serta jilatan yang terasa begitu memanjakan. Dengan nakal, Baekhyun menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis suaminya yang mulai terasa ereksi. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil saat kepala Chanyeol tenggelam didalam ceruk lehernya. Menahan ereksi penisnya yang semakin menjadi saat Baekhyun gesekkan dengan miliknya.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta sambil berdiri sebelumnya." Chanyeol berbisik parau, membawa Baekhyun ke arah tembok dan melumat bibirnya, "Kau begitu menggodaku sehingga aku ingin mencobanya." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Melumat bibir atas Baekhyun yang juga telah menghisap puas bibir bagian bawah pria jangkung itu.

"Cpkh.. aaah" Baekhyun merasa ia terbang menuj nirwana saat lidah nakal suaminya membelai hangat langit-langit mulutnya. Tentu saja desahan Baekhyun menambah daya ereksi suaminya.

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun agar melingkari pingangnya, kedua jemarinya menangkup pantat Baekhyun dan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk membantu penyatuan tubuhnya, dengan bergairah dia menyatukan kejantanannya yang terasa begitu tegang, memasuki lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

"Ngh.. aaah bodoh! Aaah –ini sakithh" Chanyeol itu kelewat bodoh. Pria jangkung itu tidak menggunakan pelumas apapun untuk memasuki lubang analnya. Namun anehnya, Baekhyun mengerang dan makin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, bergantung kepadanya. Napas Chanyeol terengah dan matanya menyala penuh gairah ketika dia mendorong dirinya masuk semakin dalam dan semakin menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka bertatapan, lalu bibir mereka bersatu lagi penuh gairah. "Apakah rasanya nikmat?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan di bibir Baekhyun, sambil mengecupinya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan memberikan jawaban dalam bentuk ciuman-ciuman putus asa.

Dengan bergairah Chanyeol menarik dirinya, lembut, dan ketika sampai di titik itu, dia menekankan dirinya lagi dalam-dalam, tanpa peringatan sehingga Baekhyun memekik merasakan getaran nikmat yang luar biasa karena tekanan Chanyeol di tubuhnya berasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Titik prostatnya begitu dimanjakan. "Ah.. Ah.. Lebih Cepat, Ah! Jangan memela –Ah!" Lelaki itu melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Baekhyun memekik, hampir mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

"Tunggu aku sayang." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun, napas keduanya terengahengah dan gerakan mereka semakin cepat, berpacu menuju puncak kenikmatan itu. Dan ketika mereka mencapainya, mereka mengerang bersama dengan kaki Baekhyun melingkar kencang di pinggul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berdiri, terengah-engah, sepenuhnya dalam topangan tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke atas ranjangnya. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan lembut di atas ranjang dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta dan kemesraan kepada suami kesayangannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, siap untuk tidur ketika merasakan suaminya mengecupi pundaknya lagi, penuh gairah. Dibukanya matanya dan menatap Chanlie yang sedang mencumbunya.

Chanlie mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sensual kepada Baekhyun, "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah Baekhyun, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Lelaki itu meremas bokong sintal milik Baekhyun, membelai lubangnya dengan sensual "Apakah kau juga bergairah kepadaku?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, merasakan lagi gelenyar itu mengaliri tubuhnya, lewat sentuhan Chanlie di putingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat putingnya dengan bergairah, penuh kemesraan. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, mata Chanlie tampak berkilat,

"Kau sudah melepas kontrasepsimu?" Suaranya parau dan sensual. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengenakan kontrasepsi, bersepakat untuk tidak memberikan adik dulu kepada Chanhyun karena mereka ingin mencurahkan kasih sayang sepenuhnya kepada Chanhyun di masa kecil putra mereka. Kemarin mereka berpikir bahwa Chanhyun sudah siap mempunyai adik, karena itu Baekhyun mengunjungi dokternya untuk melepaskan kontrasepsinya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan kali ini." Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan memukul lengan Chanlie sambil lalu, "Chanlie, punya anak itu bukan seperti memesan makanan cepat saji yang tinggal mengatakan kau menginginkan menu A, B, C dan kau langsung menerimanya di tanganmu." Kali ini, Baekhyun yang mengecup singkat bibir Chanlie. "Belum tentu juga aku bisa punya anak lagi. Siapa tahu Chanhyun adalah keajaiban satu kali seumur hidup."

Chanlie tersenyum lucu, "Sepertinya aku bisa menerima yang manapun, laki-laki ataupun perempuan." Jemarinya mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun, "Asalkan anak itu dilahirkan darimu." Namun aura Chanlie menggelap saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar putus asa. "Tuhan tidak akan memberikan keajaiban kepada hambanya jika hanya terjadi satu kali, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanlie mencumbunya, menggodanya, jemari Chanlie bergerak meremas dan membelai penis mungil Baekhyun dan mencumbu titik sensitif itu. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya yang bergairah di sela paha Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka dan kemudian mendorong kejantanannya, memasuk lubang anal Baekhyun dan menyatukan dirinya sampai tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanlie mencium Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam puncak kenikmatan. "Kau selalu membuatku tergila-gila Baekhyun..." Chanlie berbisik di sela napasnya yang tersengal, tubuhnya bergerak dengan liar, membawa tubuh Baekhyun bersamanya. Dan ketika puncak itu datang kembali, dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan benihnya, jauh di kedalaman tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berbaring bersama dan terengah-engah dalam kenikmatan, Chanlie lalu berguling dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau bahagia? Bersama kami berdua?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dan menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas oleh luapan perasaannya, Chanlie langsung mengecup sudut mata Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanlie, dia bahagia. Sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol memang bukan pernikahan biasa. Ada Chanlie di dalamnya, semula begitu menakutkan, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu hanyalah menunggu untuk dicintai. Dan Baekhyun bisa merengkuh keduanya. Mencintai keduanya. Chanyeol dan Chanlie adalah satu kesatuan, dua sisi yang bertolak belakang tetapi mereka adalah satu. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang penuh kasih sayang, tetapi juga mencintai Chanlie yang selalu berterus terang dan menyayangi anak mereka. Baekhyun bisa menerima dua sisi yang bertolak belakang itu. Dia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanlie dengan sama besarnya.

Kehidupan memang tidak dapat diduga. Ingatan Baekhyun menerawang, dia telah kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu. Tetapi dia belajar memaafkan, menerima bahwa segala sesuatu memang seharusnya terjadi, dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Melangkah ke depan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga yang bahagia, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chanlie, Chanhyun dan calon adik Chanhyun yang sedang mereka usahakan. Dilingkarkannya lengannya ke tubuh suaminya yang sedang memeluknya, dibisikkannya kata-kata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku."

"Aku juga sayang." Suaminya membalas dengan lembut dan semakin erat memeluknya

Suara pernyataan cinta mereka berpadu dalam kegelapan malam. Membawa berita kebahagiaan bahwa cinta sejati adalah cinta yang bisa berkompromi dan saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

* * *

"Chanhyun, kau sudah menyelesaikan PRmu?" Chanyeol menengok ke anak lelakinya yang sedang tengkurap di karpet dan mewarnai gambar-gambar yang bertebaran di lantai. Chanhyun langsung terduduk dan tersenyum kepada ayahnya, mengambil kertas yang sudah disimpan rapi di sudut, di bawah tumpukan crayonnya, "Sudah ayah."

Chanyeol melihat gambar yang diwarnai dengan rapi itu dan tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di lantai dan menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil mengusap kepala Chanhyun. "Anak pintar. Tahukah kau, ayah sangat menyayangimu?"

Chanhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tahu. Ayah dan Daddyku yang satu lagi sangat menyayangiku."

Chanyeol membeku. Kaget. Selama ini dia dan Chanlie berbagi peran sebagai ayah yang baik. Tidak pernah sama sekali mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka pribadi yang berbeda di depan Chanhyun. tetapi apa kata anaknya tadi? Bahwa dia dan papanya yang satu lagi menyayanginya?

"Daddymu yang satu lagi?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

Chanhyun tersenyum, lalu sibuk kembali mewarnai gambarnya, tidak melihat betapa kagetnya wajah Chanyeol. "Iya. Kemarin siang aku sedang belajar berenang dengan ayah. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan ayah..." Chanhyun melirik ayahnya, "Jadi aku bertanya siapa dia, kenapa dia sama seperti ayah."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Chanhyun menyadari perbedaan dirinya dan Chanlie?

Chanhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dia sangat terkejut ketika aku bertanya siapa dia, tetapi lalu dia memelukku. Katanya aku boleh memanggilnya Chanlie Daddy ... dan dia sangat menyayangiku."

Chanyeol menarik jagoan kecilnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tersenyum tampan sehingga nampak begitu bahagia. Chanlie telah berusaha dengan sangat baik...

Chanyeol merasa seperti punya saudara kembar saja. Pria jangkung itu terkekeh dalam pemikirannya. "Hm. Kami menyayangimu, Chanhyun... karena kami satu kesatuan..."

* * *

 **[FINITE]**

* * *

 **P.S: Sekali lagi terimakasih! Dan maaf kalo blm bisa bales review TT**


End file.
